Dream
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: Can dream really happen or are they just..dreams?First One-shot..now STORY!..so i hope you all like it!rated M,just in case!TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

_**It's my first one-shot ever,so i hope you all like it ;)**_

_**I don't own HSM!!**_

_Blue. Eyes. The most intense blue eyes looking back at me. I saw him close his mouth and then I heard myself say-_

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP

I just wanted to scream. I was having the most beautiful dream ever and that stupid alarm had to start beeping. I turn around to face the alarm. I blink a few times to adjust my view.6:30.I froze.

-Argh!!MOM!!Why did you snooze it!!

I got out of my bed as fast as I could and run to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While I was doing that I heard my mom say "you were sleeping so peacefully". I just roll my eyes and thought,_ HELL YEAH, until I heard the alarm and saw that I was late!!_And jump in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was jumping the last stair and running like a mad woman through the door. The only thing that I heard was my mom telling me to be careful and that she loves me before I closed the front door.

I just got in time for school. It was my first day to East High School so I had to pick my schedule and talk to the principal before going to homeroom. Talking about homeroom, I was almost late and I was stuck with, I think, the weirdest person ever seen. I think her name was like Mrs Crazy??...No, I 'm sorry, Darbus,..Yeah Mrs Darbus.

It's was so boring and the only thing that was entertaining me was the people around me. I look around and I think everybody fell the same way because their were like sleeping, texting or doing something else like a girl who has looking herself in the mirror. At least I know something about her and that something is that she LOVES pink. The only thing that you see from the top of her head to her toes is pink. Maybe the boy behind her is her brother because they look alike. Next to me, on my right, there was a girl looking at a music sheet, maybe she felt being watched because she look up right to me and gave me a shy smile which I responded back. On my left, there was a girl with her nose in a book .And then there was like a big afro in front of me. The owner was laughing at something that some guy in front of him said. I couldn't see him because the big ball of hair was in my view. In that same moment I heard the bell ring and I got up as fast like everybody else to go to my locker.

When I reach my locker, I put in some notebooks that I had in my bag and took my math books. As I closing my locker I saw the girl who was sitting on my left next to me because her locker was there. When she saw me, she looked at me with a big smile.

-"Hi! I'm Taylor", she told me

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella and you can call me like you want to", I responded with a big smile too.

-"So, Gabi, what to you have next??"

-"Math, you??"

-"Cool me too, so maybe I can show you around if want to on our way to class."

-"Yeah, if you don't mind!"

-"Come on then!!"

I think I'm going to like it here and some of the people seem nice like Taylor. She told me she's the captain of the decathlon. I was looking around when a felt a nudge. I turn my head around and saw Taylor turning to the right and I followed but then the only thing I remember was falling right on my butt with all my books flying around. I know that sometimes I can get a little bit clumsy...okay a lot... but I never thought that I was going to fall on my first day of school. When I realise that most of the school was watching me, I turn red and started pick my books up without looking at the person who I bumped ,until the two of us went to pick up the same book that I looked up only to fell on my butt again,_stupid me_..I was in shock. Those eyes .Their were the same eyes from my dream. I'm sure because their were so blue and I don't know...unique? The only thing that I saw in those eyes were shock. Why? I don't know.

**Troy POV**

_On my God_, that was the only thing that I thought. Those brown eyes. The same from my dream. That not possible right...I think. Their were the most beautiful eyes that I ever seen. I think she was in shock too but I don't know why. I was going to tell her something when I heard:

-"Troy, my man what are you doing on the flo-ohhh I see.Geez man look here you go!!Here let me help you cuz i think that mister here isn't going to."I saw him give her a hand to stand up.  
-"I'm Chad by the way, and mister here is Troy"

I looked up and gave her a shy hi. I wanted so bad to know her name and I don't know why. Maybe because she was the owner of those eyes.Yeah ...that's why. And then I heard the most beautiful voice; it sounded like music to my ear say:

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella and you can call me whatever you want"

And then she did something that made my heart jump a beat. I heard her giggle. But then, I was confused because I didn't know why she was laughing but then I heard the reason and just roll my eyes.

-"Gabster!!That's a good one!!" typical Chad I thought.

**End of Troy POV **

So his name is Troy...that's cute. And that smile, I just went weak all over but I managed not to fall... again. But then his friend name Chad told me something that made me come back to reality.

-"Gabster!!That's a good one!!" I told him

-"I know, I always have-"

-"good ones" Troy finished from him with sarcasm in his voice."Typical Chad" he added with a grin.

-"Good to know" I said with a smile and then I remember"Taylor!"I said out loud.

Chad and Troy gave me weird looks which made me laugh which resulted the two of them give me weirder look if that possible.

-"Sorry, I was going to class with my friend Taylor but I think she didn't realise I bumped with someone...I mean Troy"

-"You know Taylor?" Chad asked and which I nodded and he added "cool, so you know my girlfriend, that awesome!"

I turn to face Troy and we burst out laughing by the reaction of Chad. When we calm down he spoke:

-"So...um...maybe you should come...and sit with us at ...um...lunch?"

When I was going to answer his question, I felt like I was pulled by something but didn't know want until I heard someone say:

-"Gabi, baby, it's time to wake up" and then "GABI WAKE UP NOW!!YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

I slowly open my eyes only to realise that I was only a dream. A good dream. I got up of my bed and told myself,_ I hope I have a good day at East High._

**Maybe I will to a storie with a few chapter.So tell want you think about this.Please review!!  
Thanks  
ZacVanessarock**


	2. New school,new friends

**Chapter 2-New school, new friends**

_**I don't own HSM!!**_

As always, I arrived at school 10 minutes early, so I decided to go pick my schedule. A little bit later, when I got out of the principal office, I saw almost nothing. Why? The hallway was full of student. You could easily see the different crowd: the cheerleader, the drama club, the book wormers, etc, etc .With a lot of difficulty, I made my way to my locker, _at last_, I thought .I took a quick look to my watch and saw that I had less than 5 minutes to find my way to homeroom. I took my notebook and closed my locker but when I turned around, I bumped someone in the shoulder. It was a girl and she looked familiar but I remember to get going so I didn't have time to ask her if I already know her and only told her that I was sorry.

This time I made my way to homeroom easily. When I entered the class, the student were all talking so I knew that I still had time to come. I saw a vacant seat at the back. On my way, something caught my attention, that something was the color pink. That's weird, I told myself. It got weirder when I saw teacher, I knew I saw her somewhere but didn't know where.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise that 15 minutes already passed. _Why should I listen to the rest of her speech if I didn't hear the first half? _I told myself, so I decided to look around. The student were listening or better, doing other thing like me. I saw that the girl I bumped into was on my left reading some book. On my right, there was a girl with glasses which seemed nice because when I looked at her, she gave me a small smile. Then I heard Mrs Darbus screaming at some boy because his phone vibrated. I returned my gaze in front on me and then I let out a small chuckle. There was a big ball of hair. It looked so...bouncy!!I just wanted to touch it. Just then, I heard the bell ring and got up.

In the hallway was the same scenario than earlier. When I reach my locker, there girl was there so I decided to talk to her but she was way faster than me.

-"Hi! I'm Taylor"

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabi or Gabs or like you want to."I responded with a smile. She seemed nice.

-"So Gabi, did you get transferred at East High?" She asked putting some book in her locker.

- "Actually, no, I'm from California. I've been here for like...2 days."

-"Oh! Well I have the honour to welcome you to Albuquerque and East High School!!"

-"Well...Thank you!!" We both started laughing. I think I will actually like it here.

-"So what do you have next?" she asked me.

-"I think...um...art...Yeah, art" I said looking at my schedule.

-"Good me too, and I think we should get going."

-"Cool let's go then"

I collected my art supplies from my locker and waited for Taylor to collect her stuff. On our way to class, she told me things about some students. Like the girl in pink that I saw in homeroom was Sharpay. People call her the Ice Queen, but in reality she is very nice and she's one of Taylor friend. Then she told me some other 'background history' of other students. I was looking at her so I didn't see something getting closer to me and then, the only thing that a felt, was my butt on the hard floor and my stuff falling on my legs.

-"SHIT!!MY BUTT!!" I scream and that caught the attention of half the student walking by. Then I realise that I just screamed and I turn crimson red.

I started picking my stuff up with the help of the person that I bumped in and he, _I knew he was a he by his voice 'DUH' , _kept saying, "I'm soo sorry, I'm soo sorry"

-"It isn't your fault something I can get clumsy" I responded without looking at him.

I looked up and I seemed like the time stopped around me. Those eyes. They were the same from the dream. Looking at it, I knew why all that morning seemed like a deja vu. It's was almost like her dream. I pinched myself on my little finger only to let out a little "oww.." After that, it looked like everything went back to normal because people started walking again. I saw him from the corner of my eye and he looked like a little bit shocked too. Then I heard some boy. When I turn my head so that I was face to face with him, I saw a 'bouncy' afro coming our way.

-"Yo man! I've been looking for you for ages. Where were you-Oh! I see, you bumped into her??" he said with a little sarcasm while putting his arm around Taylor shoulder and then added "Geez man look where you go!"

With that he stretched his arm and said:

-"Hey! I'm Chad, this is my best friend Troy" he gave me a smile that made my heart jump a beat"and this lovely girl..." pointing at Taylor "...is my girlfriend."

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella but you can call me like you want to and by the way a like your hair"

-"FOR REAL!!THANKS GABSTER!!" he said, no sorry, he shouted.

Then Troy, Taylor and me starting laughing our butt off. He simply said:

-"What?!"

Only to make us laugh harder. Once we stopped laughing, Taylor let out a little scream that made all of us looked at her. She then said:

-"We're going to be late for class."

With that we started running like mad people through the hallway almost empty. Then I heard Troy said:

-"Well...we'll see you ...at lunch!!"

And with that both of the guys disappeared around the corner. Once we enter the class, Taylor turns around with a big smile

-"What??" I asked

She simply responded," Nothing" and with that we took our places.

**Chapter 2 finish!!YEAH!!(happy dance, LOL)I hope you like all it. Please review!! I will try to update as fast as I can**

**ZacVanessarock.**


	3. I always knew that

**Chapter 3- I always knew that!**

**I don't own HSM**

**  
Troy's POV -A few hours ago-**

_She was so beautiful and those eyes. WOW! She just kept staring at me with that smile. She was just... gorgeous but who is she?? What's her name? I saw her mouth open, I'm-_

Cold water. EVERYWHERE. I quickly open my eyes only to see my mom with a glass in her hand and then she said:

-"Sorry honey, but you were going to be late!"

I pick up my cell phone to see the time and she was right I had exactly 7 minutes to get ready and go to school. I jumped out of my bed and run directly to the bathroom. I was such in a hurry that I didn't see the soap on the floor of the bathtub and then I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes ready to fell the pain on my back and I did. As fast has I could, got up and took my shower with all my back hurting. It took me like what, 5 minutes to shower leaving me one minute to get change and another minute get out. I quickly change and run out of my room.

-"MOM!! Have you seen my keys??"

-"No!

_That's just great. How the hell am I going to school? _I thought. The only thing that passed through my head was running. That's what I did, run to school.

As I was passing the door of homeroom, I heard the bell ring. I just save my butt from detention with Darbus.

It was so boring that looking at the door was more interesting that listening to Darbus. Suddenly I heard the bell, at the same moment I felt...FREE!!I went to my locker to take my English books and at the same time I was looking for Chad, he's my best friend. I saw him in homeroom but after that he disappeared. While I was looking for him in the hallway, my mind back to that mysterious girl in my dream; she was just about to tell her name. Arghhh!! Why did my mom had to wake me up? Just as I was turning the corner, I felt someone bumped into me and then I heard "SHIT!!MY BUTT!!" I look down only to see a girl on the floor picking her stuff. I bent down to help her and I kept telling her that I was sorry. I was at the level from her but I could only see a part of her face but it seemed familiar. I was so concentrated on her face that I barely understood what she told me but when she looked up, I stop breathing. It was the mysterious girl from my dream. I couldn't move; how was that possible. My mind was going crazy until I heard Chad. He came near us and stared talking. He presented himself, than me whom I respond with a smile and then his girlfriend, Taylor. Then I finally knew her name. Gabriella. I like that. I heard her say that she liked Chad hair which unknown by her, that comment made her his new best friend. We all laugh at the reaction of Chad when suddenly Taylor screamed that we were going to be late. We run like crazy people and just as I was about to turn around the corner and told Gabriella that I we were going to see her at lunch and which took me like 15 seconds to say it. Chad and I enter the classroom just in time. We took our place and at the same time our teacher told us to start working on a project he told us to start at home.

-"Yo man! What was that about? I never saw you...like...nervous...around a girl before" Chad told me

-"What are you talking about!? I wasn't nervous." I responded him.

-"Yes you were!"

-"Not"

-"Were!'

-"Not"

-"Not!"

-"Chad...that doesn't work with me"

-"Cuz...I'm...not good at it."He said accepting for the first time.

-"I always knew that" I said trying not to laugh. He only looked at me with 'evil' eyes which he wasn't good at it too and I left out a little chuckle.

**End Troy's POV**

**-Present time- **

My art class just ended, we got out of the class to make our way to the locker. I noticed that Taylor was very quiet and kept seeing me in the corner of her eye with a big smile on her face. I was getting nervous.

-"WHAT!!Do I have some paint on my face?" I say looking for a mirror in my bag.

-"No" She simply said. She then stop and turn to face me.

-"Why were you looking at Troy just like you have seen a ghost??"

-"I wasn't looking at him like that!...right" I said with the last part in a whisper.

-"Yes you were and there was to be a reason! Shoot. I'm listening."

-"No...um ...okay..I ..will..tell you but you can't tell anyone else. OKAY!!"

-"Trust me, my lips are sealed!"

-"Okay..This morning I had ..a dream about him..but today was the first time ever that I saw him in my life."

-"That's weird..."Taylor said in a whisper and then added "I saw Troy look at you the same way.."

-"For real!"

-"Yes"

-"Now that's weird?!"

We started walking again but Taylor staid silent. It was getting awkward, so I started talking

-"Taylor?"

Nothing

-"Taylor?!"

Still nothing

-"Earth to Taylor! Earth to Taylor! We have an emergency" I screamed in her ear.

-"What? Where? Who?" She screams

-"Calm down woman!" I said trying not laugh at her reaction."You weren't listening to me!"

-"Hahahaha, you're funny, you know that?"

-"Ummm...let me think 'DUH', I always knew that!"I responded, only to see her roll her eyes.

-"Come on" I added" let go meet the guys!"

-"Why the rush...mmm??"She said with a grin.

-"I-I..um..I'm hungry, that's all!!"

We hurry up a little bit and went to the cafeteria.

**Well that chapter 3...I'm sorry that I'm like repeating a little bit but I wanted to put the point of view of Gabriella and troy put after this chapter, I won't be talking about the dream so...yeah... I hope you like it.pleaseeeeee review. It's my first story and I would like to know want to you think about it. Thanks**

**ZaVanessarock ;p**


	4. Lunch

**Like I say before I won't be talking about the dream like the first 3 chapters.Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4-Lunch**

**I don't own HSM**

After we went to our locker to put our stuff, we went straight to the cafeteria. It was big and everyone was seated by crowd. We looked around to find the guys when suddenly I saw the afro of Chad. We started to walk slowly to them and that made Taylor look at me confused.

-"What?!" I asked.

-"Nothing...you're weird!"With that she let out a little chuckle.

We finally reach the table they were seated but they weren't the only one. _Who are they?_ I thought and it looked like Troy could read my mind because he started introducing me to them.

-"Gabi, this is Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason.""Guys this is Gabriella"

A lot of "Hi", "Hello", "What up" and even a "How you doing", _sounded just like Joey of Friends_ (**don't own**), were heard around the table. Of course I replied with a simple "Hi". Troy told me to seat down. The only vacant seat was next to him. Once I was seated and took out my lunch, I was bombarded by all sorts of questions. Zeke was the first one, he was next to Sharpay, the pinker lover, _lol._

-"So Gabi do you want so cookies. They're fresh."He said strenching his arm so that I could take some."Thanks" I said.

-"I'm warning you, they're delicious."Troy said only to me to hear and he was right they were.

Next questions was from the girl with the glasses who was seated next to me in homeroom.

-"So you are new here?"

-"Yes. I'm from California and only have like two days here. So I don't really know anything Albuquerque but I does look nice.

-"Well it is but why did you have to move here?" Martha asked

-"My mom job got her transfer here soo...that it."I said nodding my head in the same time.

-"How old are you?"That question came from Ryan whom I sure is Sharpay brother because they look alike.

-"I'm seventeen but I'm going to be eighteen in 3 months."

-"WOW!!You're old!!"That comment was from Jason which made everyone laugh except him. He looked like...I don't how to put it...slow??

-"Babe" Kelsi said between giggles "you're 18"

That made me laugh harder and I saw that I wasn't the only. Then when we calm down Taylor whispers to me:

-"He's a little bit slow" _That's what I thought._

Then I heard a question that I didn't thought someone will asked me...well now. That question was from Sharpay.

-"Do you have a boyfriend? Cuz we are going to a trip to the mall on Saturday and you could bring him since we all going with our boyfriends" With that she started pointing at each couples.

-"No..I don't"

-"Oh! Good then, you could go with Troy since he doesn't have a girlfriend. Like a date" When she say the last part I felt turning crimson red and I hope anyone saw that. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Troy was also crimson red and he kinda looked cute.

**Chad's POV **

I could believe what I was seeing. The two of them went crimson red. _Hmmm, there's something there_, I thought and I turn to see Taylor which had the same expression. Shock. Then I heard both of them say at the same time, "yeah..um..sure" which made them turn more red.

**End Chad's POV**

The rest of lunch went great. We were all laughing at the thing Chad or Jason would do. Like one time, Chad throw something to Zeke but it hit Sharpay right in her face. When Chad saw that, he quickly went under the table and he reappeared behind Taylor like a five year old and his face was priceless. It was time for our next class, so Taylor and I went to our locker. Once we were there, Taylor started to talk.

-"You like him...mmm??"

-"Who??"I asked trying to hiding the nervousness in my voice. _Relax Gabi, breathe, she doesn't know...right...I hope so!_

-"Mickey Mouse!" she said with sarcasm"...Troy Bolton, of course!!" _Hell yeah!!_

-"NO!" I answered to quickly..I think.

-"Sureeee! IF you say so!"

-"I say so, I don't like him!" _I love him...wait Gabi that's to soon...right._

**So that it, chapter 4!!(Happy dance********). The next chapter will be longer that this one. So I hope you all like it. Pleasssseeeee review!!**

**ZacVanessarock**


	5. Trip to the mall

**Chapter 5-Trip to the mall**

**I don't own HSM**

The week flew by very fast. I really enjoyed the company of the gang. Sometimes, we were just like doing absolutely nothing but I was never bored. We were most of the time laughing our ass off. Today was Saturday. And what does Saturday mean...SHOPPING. I woke up at 8 because of someone and that someone was Sharpay. She called me to tell me to get ready and to meet the gang at the mall at 11am sharps at the fountain. She couldn't text me or something!! I was so mad at first but then I remember that I had like a 'date' with Troy. I immediately got up and went to shower. I decided to straight my hair a little and to put some makeup. I only put some for special occasion like weddings or parties but this time I don't why, I decided to put some. Just a little bit. Now it was the last part and the most difficult thing ever! WHAT TO WEAR. Yep!! I was so lucky that Sharpay called me early because I took me like two hour to decide. I decided on some skinny jeans with a black top( **picture in profile**). First I wanted to put some high wheels but then I remembered what Taylor told me yesterday, "Never put high wheels when going shopping with Sharpay.NEVER!!" so I decided to put some sandals. I took a quick look at the clock which said 10:30.Just in time to go to Taylor because she's my ride to the mall.

I quickly found Taylor's house. I went at the front door and rang the door bell. In less than a minute, Taylor opened the door.

-"Hey Gabi! How are yo- WOW! You-

-"What! It's too much! OH! I knew it!"

-"look AMAZING!!...I think someone will like it!"

-"For real! Thank God!! You too. So are you read-...wait...WHO?" I reply with a confused look.

-"Let me think...TROY!! Who else?!"

When she said that I just rolled my eyes. She been bugging me about that allll week. Yeah, the ENTIRE week! But secretly ... _I hope so!!_

-"Taylor..just hurry up! We have to be there at 11 sharps."

-"Okay..okay!! Let's go!"

We arrived at the mall at 10:59 and we had less than the minute to make our way to the fountain but we managed to do with. Everyone was already there. While we were walking, I noticed Troy looking at me with his famous grin that makes my heart jump a beat.

**Troy's POV**

WOW!! That was the only thing that passed thought my mind. She so beautiful and...Perfect. All of her. Her hairs, her eyes, her curves, her mouth..._Troy breathe, control yourself._

**End Troy's POV**

When we finally reached them, Sharpay was the first one the say 'hi' to us followed by everyone. After that was finished, each couple went their way leaving me alone with Troy. At first with was a little awkward. We were the both silent until both of us let out a chuckle.

-"So..." started Troy" where to we go?"

-"Well, I don't know. It's my first time in this mall so why don't you lead us somewhere..anywhere...I don't mind."

-"Okay...why don't we start walking that way" he said pointing the way he said.

-"Okay!"

Then there was this awkward silence which was cut by Troy.

-"Okay... this is getting awkward.."

-"I know" I said letting a little a giggle out that I didn't know I had.

-"Why don't we try to...like..to know each other a little bit more. We have like..what..all day!"

-"Yeah..that's a good idea. How about the game 20 questions?"

-"Okay! But I have to go first. Deal!"He said stretching his hand.

-"DEAL!!" I said taking his hand which I felt like sparkles.

-"Umm...question number one...do you have sisters or brothers??"

-"Nop! I'm the only child. You?"

-"Same. Question number 2. Play any sport??"

-"Does playing video games count??"

He only laughed at my answer. I punch him in the shoulder and put my best pout ever

-"Now that! Is funny. I never thought you were going to answ-Oh!!Is Ella sad."He said in a baby voice.

_Did he just say Ella??Me likey new nickname,_ I just nodded at his question.

-"What can I do to make Ella happy?"He asked again in the same voice.

-"Say sowie!"I replied with a baby voice and with my puppies eyes.

**Troy's POV**

_How on Earth do I say no to that. She's cute!!I just want to kiss her..._

-"Okay..okay..I'm sooo sorry." I said to her and without even thinking I gave her a big bear hug and gave a kiss on the forehead.

**End of Troy's POV **

_Did he just kiss my forehead??_He DID. Everything was jumping in me. After that little incident, we continued walking around asking at the same time asking more questions.

-"Umm...salad or a big hamburger with some fries??" He asked.

-"I'm not bulimic you know!!BIG HAMBURGER WITH FRIES FOR SURE!!" I responded making him chuckle again. I was going to asked him a question when I saw one of my favourite shop. I turned around to face Troy and only told him 'Pleassseeeee' with my puppies eyes because now I know he can't resist it. He simply said 'where'. With that, I took his hand and walk in the shop. He was all the time with me and when I finished looking around, I told him 'your turn' and we went on the men section. After he chooses some clothes, we went to the cabins to try them on. We were next to each other so we continued asking some questions. Now and then, we got out to show yourself so that we could criticise each other clothes. We were laughing so loud that some girl working told us to be a little bit quieter. We tried other clothes on and went back outside the cabin and we were both in jeans. Then I suddenly said:

-"Your butt looks cute in those!" I could believe that I said that out loud. But the he said:

-"I know!!"We let out a chuckle and then he added looking at me, right in the eyes"You too"

After he said that there was this silence which was broke when the girl came to us and asked us if everything was okay. We both nodded and re-enter our cabin. When I closed the door I heard the girl say:

-"They make such a cute couple!"

-"I know...she's so lucky to have him!!" Responded another girl, maybe it was her co-worker.

I just smiled and thought,_ yeah...I'm really lucky but I would like him to be my boyfriend not only a friend. _With that, I started to put my clothes back.

**Troy's POV-Few minutes ago-**

I could see that she wasn't supposed to tell that out loud. But neither did I when I told her that hers looked cute too. Then I saw the girl come back to ask us if everything was okay. We nodded and I took the chance to enter the cabin. When I turned around to close the door, I heard the girl say that we 'make such a cute couple'. I really hoped to be a couple with her. My girlfriend...My Ella...it just sound good.

**End Troy's POV**

**Well that's another chapter. Hope you all like it. So far this is my favourite chapter cuz is a major TROYELLA!!So let me know what you all think...Please Review!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p **


	6. Troy and Gabriella?

**Chapter 6- Troy and ...Gabriella??**

**I don't own HSM **

When I finished putting my clothes back, I went near the cashier to wait Troy. After he got out, we bought some of the thing we tried and made our way out of the shop. I was getting thirsty and stupid me forgot my water bottle on the counter in the kitchen because I always get thirsty when I go shopping. I don't know why. I asked Troy if we could go to the food parlour to get something to drink but he asked if I would like some ice cream. I didn't let him finish his question when I already said 'yes'.

On our way, I noticed all the girls looking at Troy and I was beginning to get very annoyed. I think that he saw that because he told 'don't paid them attention and what do you want?'. I was confused at the last part but he pointed something in front of me. I turn my head only to see that we were in front of the ice cream counter. My mouth formed an 'o' and quickly replied:

-"The mint one with some chocolates chips on it."

-"Okay..can I have that ..and one...chocolate with fudge, please" He said at the man behind the counter.

I got out my wallet to pay but he told me that he was going to pay. I complained and we started a little fight which made everyone look at us. When I wasn't paying attention because I was so focused in our little fight, he gave out the money to the man who quickly took it before I could take it. We got our ice cream without a word. I couldn't handle it anymore and I started laughing like a crazy person. We looked out for a table only to find the gang talking at one. Once we reached them, everyone greeted us and told us to take at seat. We ate our ice cream while we were talking to everyone. I took the last spoon of my ice cream and I rested my back on the chair. I saw Taylor looking at me since she was in front of me. She gave me a smile but then looked at me with wide eyes. I first I was confused until I felt someone arm around my waist. I got nervous but when I looked down, I saw that it was Troy's and relax a bit. It felt so good.

**Troy's POV**

I was talking to the guys, when I stretched my arm and I put it on the chair which Ella was seated. It was beginning to hurt so I moved it but it slipped and went around Ella waist. I felt her tense up but when I was about to move it back where it was, she relax so that told me it's was okay. A few minutes later, I saw her look in her purse for something and she took out her phone. The light was one and I could read 'new message'. When I was about to look over her shoulder to know from whom it was I heard Ryan said that I was getting late so maybe we should get going. I turn around to look at Ella and asked her if she wanted a ride back home.

**End Troy's POV**

**-Few minutes ago-**

After I relaxed and looked up to face Taylor, I saw her take her cell phone and I wonder what she was doing. Maybe she got a new text, when suddenly I heard my phone make a beeping sound telling me that I had a new message. I started looking for with and pulled out of my purse. I had indeed a new message from...Taylor?

_OH MY GOD!!YOU have to tell US about that l8ter, MISSY!!_

_Have 2 go cuz I know that Chad will look over my shoulder any time soon._

_By the way, sorry but you'll need I new ride home cuz I'm going to Chad's_

_Okay! SORRY!_

_Lov ya!!_

_Tay._

I quickly replied a simple 'okay' and then pushed the send button when I heard Troy ask me if I wanted a ride home which I nodded of course..._who wouldn't, geezzzz._

The ride home was very fun...and his car...WOW. It was actually my fave car and I never dreamed that I would be in it. He connected his ipod (**don't own**) and putted the volume to the max. He then told me to pick a song. I chose Madonna's song, 4 minutes, which featured Justin and we started singing along. I found that he had actually a good voice. At red lights, the people next to us were looking at us like we were aliens and I simply waved to them before we left. One time, there was this man that when I waved at him, we both heard...well..see that he said 'WHAT THE FUCK!!'. We think that he shouted because the woman next to him brought her hands to her ears. We laughed our butt off and even made my stomach to hurt so badly that I tried to calm down but I was in vein because Troy imitated the man which looked funnier because he did it in a girly voice. After we both calm down, we started to talk:

-"So...how do you find Albuquerque??" He asked.

-"Good! I really like it."

-"I'm sure about that...are we getting close to your house?"

-"Yes...actually..you can turn on your left if you want. It shorter by that way. Then turn on your right on the second street."

-"...um...okay" He did want I told him in silence.

-"Are you okay...you seem ..weird...?"

-"...what? Sorry I wasn't listening..."

-"I asked if you were okay-Oh it's the fifth house from this one!"I quickly said once I noticed we were getting closer. I turn my head to face Troy again only to see confusion in his face.

-"You live there??"

-"Yes...why...don't tell me it's a haunted house" I said faking a scare voice .

-"Well...actually ...yes" I couldn't believe it.

-"WHAT!!You're kidding...right!?"

-"...well...YES!!" He shouted the last part followed with his famous grin.

-"Thanks God!! You scared me for a minute!!"I replied putting my hand over my heart only to hear him let out a chuckle.

-"Well actually I have better news than that"

-"And what is that"

-"Well I live at the second house from yours"

-"For real!!That's cool!"

-"Yep, so why don't we go park my car and I will walk you home?"

-"Okay!"

We passed my house and then I saw his house. It was actually a little bit bigger than mine. He parked his car in the drive-way and we got out. I was the first to get out so I waited for him by the truck of his car. He then appeared next to me and grabbed my hand and we made our way to my house. The walk was a little quiet but once we passed the house between ours he said:

-"So...I have one question left."

-"Okay...are you sure??"

-"Yep...I counted!" He said with a proud smile.

-"WOW! I didn't know you could count. That's some news mister" I replied and giving him a light punch on his arm.

-"Ouch! That hurt." He said putting his hand over his heart like I did a moment ago."Back to the question... I was wondering if..well..." We started to make our way to the door "if...you wanted to go to lunch with me tomorrow??" He finally asked scratching the back of his neck.

-"Well...um..." I started to say only to tease him and I think it was working because the smile that he had was little by little disappearing "Of course!!"I finally said. I instantly saw his smile reappeared in a flash which made me smile.

-"Okay..well I will call you...so...thanks for the day."

-"You too. It was fun. So... yeah ...call me."

-"Okay...Goodnight Ella" He finally said.

-"Goodnight Troy." And with that I turn around to open the door only to hear a shy 'Ella' which made me turn to see him but instead I felt his lips on mine. First, I was a little shocked but then I started kissing back. When the need of air was..well..need it, we pull out.

-"Wow!" That was the only thing that came out from both of us. Then he added a 'Goodnight Ella' and started walking backwards. I looked every move that he did until he disappeared from my view. I quickly open the door and closed it with my back. I staid in that position until I heard my mom.

-"Hi..._mija_!" (**translation at the end**)

-"_Hola ma'_!"

-"How was the day?" She asked.

-"Perfect..."I said and with that I ran to my room. I heard my mom say '_Buenas noches_' before I closed my door.

_

* * *

__-"Hi...sweetie!"_

_-"Hey mom!"_

'_Goodnight'_

**Chapter 6!!Another Troyella!!Hope you enjoy it!!SO pleaseee review!!please,please!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	7. Sleepover, part 1

**Chapter 7-Sleepover, part 1**

**I don't own HSM**

**Troy's POV**

8:40. That's what I could read after blinking a few time, taking a quickly look at my alarm clock. The noise made by my mom woke me up a little bit early. The only thing that I could think so early was the kiss that I gave to Ella. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed her after I really tried not to. I couldn't wait for lunch. I have to-

-"Troy!! Wake up honey! Come eat before you go running with your dad!"My mom said.

-"I'm up, I'm up!!Give me a sec."

After brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to eat but I only found my mom and dad 'making out'.

-"Can you please do that when I'm not around!"I said making both of them jump.

-"Sorry honey!" Mom said.

When I finished my breakfast, I went to my room to change and quickly got out of the house with my dad. We started running and passed in front of Ella's house. I couldn't stop smiling only by thinking about her.

**End Troy's POV**

**-30 minutes earlier-**

I woke up before my mom, so I went downstairs to make some coffee. I waited until the coffee was done and went back to my room. I sat down on the bench near my window to look outside. After looking for at least 10 minutes, I saw Troy with his dad running. I was looking at Troy when he suddenly looked at the house and smiled a little bit. I remember the kiss that he gave me and the 'date' we had later in the day. So I got up, put my coffee on my night stand and went to chose my clothes. After I found out what to wear, I took a quick look at the clock and I could read 9:30. I got up to take my ipod that was on the dresser when I heard my mom pass in front of my door. I turn my ipod on and lay down on my bed. I quickly felt asleep but a vibrating sensation near my hand woke me up. I look at the clock and now I could read 10:14. I searched my phone through my pillows and when I finally found it, I turn around to see that I had a new message from Troy.

_Hey Ella! I didn't want 2 call u in case u were_

_Sleeping...so...4 lunch...is it okay if I pick u up at 11?_

_xx_

_Troy_

-"WHAT!!"

I looked at the time he send it which was 9:45. I replied with a simple 'yeah' before I jump in the shower. I did my hair, put some makeup before I changed. Lucky for me that I already chose what to hear. I made my way downstairs and I saw my mom looking at the TV.

-"MOM!! Have you seen _mi otra cartera_??"

-"_En tu cuarto_...in the closet.!

-"THANKS!!" I run upstairs and open my closet to find my purse exactly where she said.

-"How did you know it was there?" I asked while seating next to her.

-"I put it there...and why the rush?" She asked.

-"_Voy a ir a comer con un amigo_"

-"Amigo??Segura? So why are you all dressed up?"

-"What!! I can dressed up nice now to go out with some-" I didn't had time to finish my sentence when we heard to door bell. _Ouf...save by the bell_. I kissed my mom on the cheek and made my way to the door. I heard her shout 'Have fun!' which made me smile and replied opening the door at the same time 'I will".

-"You will what?" Troy asked.

-"AAHH!! Don't do that...and nothing!"

-"Sure?"

-"YEP!"

-"Okay...by the way...you like nice!"(**pic of their outfits in profile**)

-"Well thank you! You're not bad yourself!"

-"Thanks!"

We enter the car and he started the engine.

-"So like I remember that you were not 'bulimic'...I hope you don't mind if we go eat some burgers?"

-"Ohhh! You remembered...and actually...I'm really but really hungry. I could eat anything that looks like food...so nop I don't mind."

He let out a chuckle and he made our way to the restaurant.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Our lunch was very fun. We talked about anything that came to our mind and I was actually being my self which very rare when I'm with a guy. I was eating my last fries when I heard Troy speak.

-"Ella...I know that...well...we know each other for what... a week? But I really like you and...well... I was wondering if-if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"He asked out of the blue. I was a little shocked because I never though that he will actually asked.

-"I-I...I will really like that. Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" With that said, we shared a quickly but a very passionate kiss. We got separated by some beeping sounds. Both of us giggle and at the same time said 'Sharpay'. We were right. She sends us a message which we could read:

_Hey guys!!Sleepover 2night my house._

_Be there at 8 but for the girls at 7_

_EMERGENCY MEETING!_

_Toodles_

_**S**_

_xoxo_

-"Someone's in trouble!"Troy said.

-"Why?"

-"When there's 'EMERGENCY MEETING' is cuz she want to know something or yell at the person for what he or she did."

-"Should I get scared?"

-"OH YEAH!!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

We stayed a little more but then made our way to each other house. My mom went to work, so I directly went to my room to pack some clothes for the sleepover. Time flew by and it was already 6:35. I wrote a message to my mom telling her that I was at Sharpay's and made my way to her house. I couldn't lose myself because the house (**pic in profile**)was very noticeable from the distance. I arrived there 5 minutes before 7. I was about to ring the door bell went the door burst open only to show Sharpay in some pink pj. I was about to say 'hi' when she pulled me inside and directly to her room. I went wide eye when I saw her room(**pic in profile**);it was all pink, from the curtains to even the carpet. Even her bed was pink. When I set my eyes on the bed, I could see the girls seating with their arms crossed over their chests. I was getting scared and then the interrogation began. The only thing missing was the light in my face.

'Why was Troy arm around you?''Is there something between you two?''Do we need to know something?''Are you guys..like..together?'

_Oh boy!!_, I though, now I know what Troy meant!! I breathed and started answering.

"One, I don't know and I was wondering the same thing at that time.Two-" I continued gesturing with my fingers the number 2"-yes.Three, yes and fourth...yes...we are going out." The girls screamed so loud that I had to put the pillow near me around my head to hide my ears.

-"I knew it!" Was heard after a little bit.

-"Since when?" Asked Sharpay.

-"Actually.. since lunch, before we received your text."

-"I knew you liked him." Taylor said.

-"Me too! Just by the way you two looked at each other yesterday at the mall" Kelsi added.

-"Yeah!?You were both melting in each other eyes."Martha added to what Kelsi said.

We continued talking about girls stuff. Later, I went to change in my pj and when I was coming back to the room, I heard the door bell and told the girls that I will go open the door. It was the guys.

-"Hey Gabster!"

-"Hey Chad!...why two bags??"

-"You'll see!!"

-"Hey Gabi!" I heard Zeke and Jason say at the same time.

-"Hey guys! Good to see you!" With that, they made their way upstairs. I turned around to face Troy and at the same time, I felt his arms around my waist. I put my arm around his neck and kissed him.

-"Hey Wildcat!"

-"Hey Babe! Miss me?"

-"Sure did!"

-"Me too..come on let's go before they asked question!"He said taking my hand

-"Well...they already know by now, cuz I'm sure the girls already told the guys...so...yeah."

-"So it was you!" He said with a giggle."Poor you! For that I'm going to give you something!"

-"And what's that?"

-"This" He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

-"Thanks! Now I fell all better."

We went upstairs to Sharpay's room. Ryan was entering the room at the same time. He told us 'hi'. When we enter the room, we heard

-"Let's the fun begin"

_

* * *

__mi otra cartera/_my other purse

_En tu cuarto/_in your room

_Voy a ir a comer con un amigo/_I'm going to eat with a friend

_Segura/_sure

**Another chapter!!Yeah!!so let me know what you think about it!!****please review!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p **


	8. Sleepover, part 2

**Chapter 8-Sleepover, part 2**

**I don't own HSM**

Everyone was seated all around the room. Troy sat down on the chair next to the bed and I sat down on his laps.

-"SO.." Started Sharpay, "did everyone bring their swimsuit?"Everyone nodded to her except Martha and me. She told us when we were talking that she forgot hers.

-"Gabi?"

-"I think so..." I said reaching for my bag that was on the bed."...yep!"

-"Okay! Everyone go change into them! NOW!"

Everybody went in different places all around the house. Five minutes later, we made our way back to the room. All of us, girls, were wearing a t-shirt and short over the swimsuit and the guys only a t-shirt since they all ready have short. We waited a little bit longer for Sharpay and when she got out of her bathroom, we went to the kitchen. Once we reached it, I heard Chad and Jason say:

-"Welcome to fear factor a la Chadson!"

I looked around the big kitchen, only to find some white and brown mix in different container. I was pretty nasty and disgusting. I don't even want to know what's in them. Chad started telling us the rule.

-"First of all, this game is played in team of two, better if the team were couple. There will be games where both players will be playing but sometimes only one will play. For each game, the winner and runner-up will earn some point. First place will earn 35 point and the second place, 20. At the end, the winners with the most points will receive a prize."

-"Ryan and Martha won't be playing cuz they don't want to get 'dirty' and second Martha don't have her swimsuit so they will be the host. Telling us who won in each game and count our team point." Jason added.

-"Everyone ready?" Ryan asked.

-"YEAH!!" All of us shouted. _This is going to be fun!!_

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone was separated in which team. In the pink one, was Sharpay and Zeke, in the red one, Chad and Taylor, the white team, was Kelsi and Jason and finally the blue team, Troy and Gabriella.

The first game was in team. The games consisted to find 5 stars in some white mixture given to each team in a big container. The catch was that there were other things in it too. Like gummy worms, rock and rubber toys. When they pulled one star, they had to put in on a table with their team color on it.

-"One...two...and...three" Ryan and Martha said at the same time.

All that could be heard was 'Disgusting' 'Oh! This is nasty' 'Remind me to slap Chad and Jason head after this'.

-"Oh!!Gabriella got the first one for the blue team" Ryan said loud enough to everybody to hear.

-"First one for the pink team!"

-"Come one Sharpay!!" Zeke screamed "it's just some white stuff!!"

-"Exactly!"Shouted back Sharpay.

-"For now the blue team got 3, white 2, pink 2 and red team 1"Martha said.

-"CHAD!!Hurry up!!We are going to lose!!"Taylor said.

-"This thing is really nasty!"

-"You made it!!"Everyone shouted to him followed by some chuckle.

-"Well...oh...never mind!"

-"Yeah! And now hurry up!"Taylor added.

After 10 good minutes searching in the white mixture, Gabriella pulled out the last star and quickly ran to the table to put it on, follow after by Chad.

-"And we got a winner!!"Ryan and Martha said in a loud voice.

-"Blue team got 35 point and Red team, 20."

Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss before cleaning their hand on their t-shirt.

-"Now for the second games, please girls step forward."Martha said."Please remove you t-shirt. You could stay in your short or could take it off because the goal for this game is to take the other person flag which is on the person back. You will have to do it in that same white mix but this time it's going to be in a pool of the mix." With that she showed the floor which had black trash bags covering the floor and some mix on it. All the girls tuned their head to look at Chad and Jason with eyes that could kill.

The girls took off their t-shirt but Kelsi and Taylor stayed in their short and Sharpay and Gabriella took them off.

-"That's our girls" Troy and Zeke yelled and whistle at them.

The first battle was between Taylor and Sharpay.

'GO girls!' 'Be careful' 'Fake left, go right' 'You can do it babe!!' 'Think basketball!!' Was heard around them. Laughing because sometimes they slipped and fell on their butt.

-"The first winner is Sharpay!!"Ryan yelled.

-"Next battle, Gabi and Kelsi!"Martha said.

-"Good luck babe!"Was heard. Then the battle begun. Gabriella only had eyes for Kelsi and ear for Troy.

-"Go Ella, use what I show you in practise Wednesday after school. Come on babe." And that was what she exactly did. Fake left and go right. She did it so fast that Kelsi didn't saw her.

-"Gabi won!!"

-"Yes!!That's my Ella!!" Troy said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

-"Now, a match with Gabi and Sharpay."

-"You're going down!" Gabriella and Sharpay said at the same time.

-"Martha, I think this one is going to be...steamyyyyyy!!" Ryan said

-"Yeah!!"

It was indeed. The girls tried and tried. Both of them were very strong. Had there guards up but I a simple wrong move that Sharpay did made Gabriella the chance to take the flag.

-"And Gabi wins!!Again!!"

Now it was the turn to Taylor and Kelsi. This one was very fast because Taylor made a move forward but her feet slipped and she felt forward so Kelsi saw that and quickly took her flag.

-"Well Ladies and Gentlemen..that was fast and the best part is that there's a rematchhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

The guys started to scream 'fight,fight,fight' over and over again. After 10 minutes of battle, the guys sat down on the floor and stop screaming.

-"Girls hurry up!" Chad yelled, only to make Gabriella scream at him and Kelsi took that chance and grab her flag and pulled.

-"Finally!!We have a winner!! Kelsi get 35 point for her team and Gabi 20."Ryan and Martha screamed at the same time. Troy slapped Chad behind his head.

-"What was that for!?" Chad yelled scratching were Troy slapped him.

-"She lost because of you!"He said making his way to Gabriella. She was walking to him when suddenly she felt backwards.

-"ELLA!!" He screamed running next to her "Are you oka-"He didn't finish his sentence when Gabriella started laughing her ass off. She even cried a little bit because she was laughing so hard.

-"I-I'M...OKAY...Tr-r-r-oy!!"She said while laughing.

-"You're sure??"

-"Yes!" She tried to get up but let out a small 'oww..'

-"My butt..." She said in a whisper and lay down again. This time everyone laughed at her and later on, she joined them. Troy picked her up bridal style and helps her back on her feet. He went grab some ice and when he came back he asked her where it hurts and putted the ice. She jumped a little and smiles while thanking him.

-"You're welcome!

-"Now guys, it's your turn. You will have to find 5 things in this mix and you will have 2 minutes" He said while pointing to a brown mix" But there's another thing in it too. You have to find: a heart, a coin, a pen, a key and a toothbrush. Place yourself and...one..two..three!"

The guys started looking in the mixture while doing weird faces making the girls laugh.

-''Come on babe!!" All the girls said.

-"Troy found the toothbrush, Cha-Troy found the heart. Chad found the heart as well. Zeke and Jason found the pen and the coin!!That one was hard!! One minute left guys. Z found the heart. Keep looking guys!!Jason found the key. Z and Jason are neck to neck. 30 second left! Keep looking. 20 seconds...10 seconds...5...4...3...2 and Zeke found the key!!So the winner is Zeke because he found 4 of the 5! 35 points for the pink team and 20 point for the white team. Jason found 3 of 5."

-"That's my man" Kelsi shouted.

-"Last but not least...the final game which is in team!"Martha said.

-"In your container there will be 20 gummy peach rings (candy) but there will be filled with water. The girls will have to take them with their mouth, pass it to the guys which they will grab it with their mouth too and put it in an empty container on the table behind you. The first team with their 20 gummies in the empty container wins. Okay! Be ready ...and...GO!"

The girls dived their head in the water trying to pick a gummy. The first two to pull out was Gabriella and Sharpay. The other girls were having some problem to catch them.

-"Taylor! Follow my finger. Yeah! That one come on babe!" Chad said.

-"Ella! There's two there! Come on I know you can."Troy said."Yes! Go..mm..od!" He said with his mouth full on candy.

-"Sharpay you're on fire babe!!" Zeke told her before taking the gummies from her mouth. She simply smiled to him because speaking will make them lose time.

-"Come on Kelsi!! We only have two out and the other have like ten!!"

-"Stop yelling at me!! I can't see without my glasses!! SO just shut up, OKAY!!"

-"Yes...babe..."

The guys started laughing because they were wanting for their respect girlfriend to pull out with some more gummies and ..well the girls tried not to laugh.

-"The pink team and Blue team are neck to neck with 19!!" Ryan said." Which team is going to win?? And it's...The PINK TEAM!!" He shouted.

Zeke and Sharpay did their 'happy dance' and kissed.

-"Well now who's the big winner of Fear Factor a la Chadson. With 20 point is...the Red team, with 55 point-White team...now who's the big winner... pink team or blue team...ohhhh..."

-"RYAN!!"

-"Sorry! And the winner is the team...with the color...BLUE!!"

-"YEAH!!" Both Troy and Gabriella screamed and sang together "We are the champion..weeee are the champion. WE KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!!" And with that they shared a kiss.

-"So...like the winner you decide which song your group will sing in ...KARAOKE SHOWDOWN!!" Ryan and Martha both shouted.

-"Well...if all of you don't mind...I'm going to go shower!" Gabriella said before running upstairs right into a bathroom. Everyone just froze there just looking at each other before running too like crazy people around the house for the bathroom since they have like 5 bathrooms.

**End of nobody's POV**

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After I took my shower, I changed in the bathroom and made my way out only to find Troy in front of the door.

-"My turn!" He said.

-"Yep! Cuz you really need one!" I said before I left.

30 minutes later, everyone was back in Sharpay's room all clean and fresh. I spoke with the girls for which song to sing and the guys were doing that same.

-"Guys, have you decided what to sing??" I asked.

-"Yep!...Low!" They all said and got up.

Troy/**Chad**/_Ryan_/Zeke/_**Jason/**__**All**_

**Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!  
**  
The guys started dancing around which was pretty funny to watch.

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (_jeans_)  
Boots with the fur (_with the fur_)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (_she hit the floor_)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got _**low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_  
**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps** (_with the straps_)  
**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack** (_**hey**_)  
_**She hit the floor**_ (_she hit the floor_)  
_**Next thing you know**_  
_**Shawty got**_ _**low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_

**I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
**_Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
_**Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bang bro  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes**_  
_I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
__**Cash ain't a problem I know where it go**_

_Chorus_

The guys did the same dance that before and when they say 'low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low' they went down as far as they can.

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you _home  
_**My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for** _showing  
__**Cadillacs laid back for the sexy**_ _grown_  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you _moan_  
One stack (_come on_), two stacks (_come on_), three stacks (_come on_)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubberbands  
**That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
**Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

_Chorus_

Jason was making move like a rapper which made us laugh.

_**Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
**__I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock  
_

When they sang the chorus again we got up and started dancing with them. We made the guys go lower than they can which made them all fall. We got up and told them that it was our turn. They got up and went to sit down were we were.

-"Ready girls?"I asked

-"Let's rock this!"Sharpay added.

Taylor push play and the song started.

Gabriella/**Sharpay**/_Taylor_/Kelsi/_**Martha**_/_**All**_

**Put your sneaker on, Put your sneakers on**

**We're goin' dancin' all night long**

I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me (I pointed to Troy)

See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'

After they all go home

_**So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy? **_(All the guys nodded)

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?_

_**Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...**_

We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah Cause

_**Chorus:**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance(3x)**_

It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance(2x)**_

All you gotta do is take a chance

Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night!

**So now they're closing**

Close it up, Shut it down, go home now

**But this far from the end**, Second round, Ding,

It's about to begin

**Cause I got comfortable full**

**Where the weather is nice**

**So let's take it outside**

The... slam, hands clap and the beatbox

**And it's all right**

_**Chorus**_

_Don't you even worry about other plans_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_**When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up**_

_**I got no sleep. Ha! No need**_

_**No compliment staying away**_

_**When the beat is like an earthquake**_

We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable

Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive

_**Chorus **_( At your last chorus, they did the same with us the got up and we started dancing and we were singing to them)

Put your sneakers on...Let's go all night long...

They started applauding at us and we kept bending down saying 'Thank you, thank you'

-"That was amazing girls!"Zeke said.

-"I know...we should start a band girl!"Sharpay added

-"NO!"All of us shouted at the same.

-"Geez! No need to scream...I just said what I was thinking!"

-"Sorry babe!"

-"Yeah, sorry Sharpay."

-"It's okay...how about a movie. It's like what.. 11:20? So Gabi what do you pick?"

-"Gabi??I won too you know!" Troy quickly added.

-"Yeah..but she's the girl so she pick"Sharpay simply said and turn again to face me.

-"What about...umm...'The Notebook'??"

-"Yeah! I want to see that!" "Me too" "Yeah! Good Idea" "Love it!" All the girl said at the same time.

-"WHAT!?"The guys screamed making all of us jump.

-"We want a scary movie!" Troy quickly said to us."Pleaseeee Ella??"

-"No! You please..."I said with my puppy eyes and a pout forming in my lips.

-"That's not fair Brie!!"Everyone looked at him with confused look. I only pouted more.

-"Okay...'The Notebook'!" I jump in his arms kissing him all over his face.

-"TROY!!" The guys screamed at him.

-"Sorry guys, but that's my weakness now."

-"That's why I used it!" I told him before I sat down on the couch.

-"What you knew!" He said sitting next to me.

-"Yep! Since the first day that I did it at the mall!"

-"Not fair!"

-"But I love you..."I quickly said and kissed him

-"Love you more" And he kissed me back.

We lay down on the couch with my back over his chest. After a hour of in the movie, I was getting a little sleepy. I tried not to sleep because I really wanted to see the movie. I couldn't so I turned around to face Troy who looked at me and I kissed him on the lips. I putted my head over his chest and he started playing with my hair.

-"Sleepy?" He asked. I simply nodded against his chest.

-"So sleep..." He whispered in my ear. And the last thing that I heard was 'Night Ella..' before all went black.

**

* * *

**

Low by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain

Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens.

Yeah!!This one was very long!!So I really tried hard so I hope you all like it so please review!

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p **


	9. Ouch!

**Chapter 9- Ouch!**

**I don't own HSM**

The next morning, the first thing that I saw was a sleeping Troy next to me. We both fell asleep on the couch. I looked around me and some of the gang was sleeping on the floor in each other arms. I turn again to face Troy. He was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to move in case I wake him up.

I staid like that for 10 minutes just looking at him and thinking how lucky I was to have him in my life when he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few time to adjust his view. He then looked around and then me. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

-"Morning... sleep well?" He whispers. I nodded.

-"You?"

-"Best sleep ever..."

-"Come let's go downstairs since everyone is still sleeping" I told him. He waited until I got up, take our stuff and then made our way downstairs. First we went to the bathroom near the kitchen to brush our teeth and then to the kitchen.

Once we reached it, we stopped. One word. DISGUSTING. All over the floor was the white mixture with some of the brown. There were handprints all over the counter and on the fridge. We looked at each other and then started cleaning because it started to smell too.

I took some rubber gloves and gave one to Troy too. He did the floor while I did the counter. When I finished the counter, I helped him pick the black trash bags with the white mixture. When I was about to bent down, I stood up. I couldn't bend and Troy noticed.

-"What wrong babe?"

-"Umm..nothing.."

-"Brie?What's wrong??"

-"I just couldn't bent down cuz ...it hurts.."

-"What hurt?" He asked getting close to me.

-"Well ... under my butt..."

-"I want to see it."

-"No...it's okay. It's not a big deal."I quickly said and tried to change the subject."Yesterday was fun-"

-"Gabriella let me see..."He said in a serious tone and for the first time since we're together, he used my full name.

-"Okay..." I turn around and he slowly pulled my pants to down. He putted his hand where it hurt and only said 'Oh Ella...'

-"What! What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

-"You have a big bruise...it goes even on your butt and ..the color...it's not good. Come..." He helped me put my pants on and he took my hand. He took my to the bathroom. Once inside he pulled down my pants again.

-"Brie...do you want to look??"

-"I don't know...is it bad??"

-"Well...what I can see...well there's a big bruise ... Ella...can I take your panties off just to take a look on your butt cuz the bruise go under them...if you want to...you can say no..."

-"It's okay just be careful..."

-"I promise." He started to pull at the back and I helped him with the front. I heard him gasps.

-"Does it hurt when I touch?"He asked will brushing with his fingers.

-"A little bit-OWW!!THAT HURT!"

-"Sorry!! I just brush my finger on it like before!! I'm so sorry."

-"It's okay...I think that the most sensitive part."

-"Wanna see it?"

-"Yeah.." I turned around so that my back faced the mirror. The bruise was indeed very bad. The color was like purple and the part where it hurt was like black. He helped me put my panties and pants on.

-"Does it hurt when you walk?"

-"No...just when I touch it..you don't think something is broken??"

-"I don't think so cuz you couldn't even walk..."

-"You're right.."

-"Go lay on the couch, I will go get some ice to put it on it." I did what he told me and not even 3 minutes after, he was back with ice.

-"Thanks..."

-"Anything for you babe..." He told me before he kissed me.

The couch was large so he lay down beside me and held the ice pack in place. I felt asleep like 10 minutes later.

**Troy's POV**

Poor Ella...That bruise was HUGE! She can sit or bend down. 10 minutes after we lay down she felt asleep. A few times, I carefully pull down her sweatpants to take a look at the bruise. It was little by little becoming better. The ice was helping a lot. 40 minutes passed, I was getting sleepy but I did want to sleep cuz Brie sometimes moved and that causes the ice pack to move so I had to hold it in place. I heard people walking down the stairs and when I looked up, I saw Taylor and Chad.

-"Hey dude-"I heard Chad say but I didn't let him finish.

-"Shhh!!Ella is sleeping"I whisper to them.

-"What wrong? Why are you holding an ice pack?" Taylor asked me.

-"Remember when she felt yesterday after the battle with Kelsi" Both of them nodded"...well now she has a big bruise under her butt and goes even on it." I said to them.

-"Poor her." Taylor said."But how did you know."

-"We were cleaning the kitchen and I was cleaning the floor. She came to help me pick the black trash bags but when she bent down-..actually she couldn't so at first she didn't want me to see it. She said it was nothing but if you could actually see the bruise...it's not fine."

-"For real..." Chad said kneeling next to her."Poor Gabster..."He whispered.

-"Did you both eat?"

-"No"

-"I going to go do some breakfast okay...if you need something call Chad or me."

-"Thanks Tay."

-"You're welcome...let's go Chad."

-"Yeah.."

After they both left, Brie started to wake up.

-"Hey babe...how are you felling??"

-"Good..."

-"Okay..Tay is doing some breakfast...want to go talk to her??"

-"...yeah...I getting hungry..."I let out a small laugh and that made her smile.

-"Let's go then"

30 minutes later we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ella was having some problem because of her bruise but she managed to eat. After talking with everyone, we all got up to go shower or go directly home to shower over there. That's what Ella and me did. She had to lie down on the back seat so that it wouldn't hurt her. I helped her get out of the car and to her room since her mom wasn't there to help her.

-"If something goes wrong or anything happen call me okay. I'll run here, okay.!"

-"Okay.."

-"Be careful..." I kissed her forehead before I left.

**End Troy's POV**

It was a little bit difficult to undress myself from the bottom put I managed to do it and I took a long shower. It felt so good. When I got out, I changed in my pj and lay down on my bed. I finish by falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

There's chapter 9!!Hope you liked it so please review!!

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	10. Meet my mom

**Before the chapter, I will like to say thank you to VELVITCHA for the support.**

**Next...the chapter!!Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 10- Meet my mom...**

**I don't own HSM**

I woke up at 6 o'clock of the morning. It's was Monday so I had to get ready for school. I went to the bathroom and look at the bruise. It was better than yesterday. I got ready and went downstairs.

-"'Dia ma!"

-"'Dia mija!"

-"How was the sleepover?"

-"Good until I felt down and now I have a big bruise on my butt. But don't worry, I'm better today and no I don't have anything broken."

-"Oh!!Gabi...poor you! You can miss school if you want-"

-"No ma' it's okay."

-"Okay...so I wanted to tell you that Friday, I'm going on a trip with some co-worker. I'll be back on Monday or Tuesday. I wanted to tell you now in case in forget or something."

-"For real!!Where?"

-"You don't mind??"

-"NO! It's work...no...so in that case I don't mind..."

-"Well. We are going to New York."

-"Oh cool!" I took a look at the clock" Oh man...got to go ma' see you after school??"

-"Yeah...take care...te quiero!"

-"Me too!!BYE!"

I started walking to school like everyday until I heard 'Hey missy'. I knew that voice. I turned around to see Troy in is car.

-"Need a lift?"

-"Well...if my boyfriend don't mind..."I said while walking.

-"I'm sure he won't..."

-"In that case...yes" I got in the car and kissed him on the lips.

-"So how are you?"He asked while he was driving.

-"Okay...the bruise got better."

-"Good to know!"

-"Yep...by the way...my mom told me that she's going on a trip in the weekend...will you like to come at my house??"

-"Sure...I'll go anywhere where my girlfriend is."He said while he turned off the engine.

-"Okay..."

School was good. Girls were looking at me all day. Why? I was the girlfriend of Troy Bolton. It was getting on my nerve but Sharpay told the girl to disappear before she'll do something to them and it wasn't going to be pretty. The girls ran in every direction; It was so funny. Other than that, I spend most of the time with Troy. He staid after school with the guys because they had practice. The girls and I went to my house but the guys will join us later. I wanted them to meet my mom.

-"I'm home!"I said when I opened the door.

-"Hey!!How was- Oh! Well hello! You all most be Gabi friends!"She told them and they all nodded.

-"Mom this is Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha.""Girls this is my mom."

-"Nice to meet you all."

-"You too Mrs. Montez" The girls said at the same time.

-"Call me Gina. Will you all like something to drink?"

-"Of course."All said. _Well that went well._ Five minutes later, my mom came back with 6 glasses.

-"So how was school girls?"My mom asked.

'Great!' 'Boring...' 'Good' 'FUN!'

-"Why is that, Sharpay...right?"

-"Yeah...Well there was girls looking at Gabi because she was-"

-"Sharpay!!" I hissed to her.

-"What wrong?? Let her continue..." She told me and then turn to face her"...please sweetheart continue..."

-"Well..."Sharpay said..."They were looking at her because...umm...she's the girlfriend of Troy and I told them to stop or I do something that they won't like and they ran like crazy person."She quickly said making difficult to understand but my mom managed to hear all.

-"So...Gabi...you have a new boyfriend??"She asked me while I quickly looked at Sharpay. She mouthed 'So sorry' before I answer her.

-"Well...umm...yes..."

-"And when was you going to present him to me??"

-"Well today...I'm going to present him today. The guys are coming later-" I heard to door bell ring and I took a look by the window, I saw the guys."-well actually now..."I got up and went to open the door.

-"Hey guys..."

-"Hey !"

-"Come on in the girls are with my mom in the living room. " They enter but I quickly took Troy arm."Wait..."

-"What's wrong??"

-"My mom knows so she will ask you all kind of questions okay...so...be prepared."I said to him. He nodded with his eyes wide open. We made our way to the living room holding hand.

-"Mom?? This is Troy.""Troy, this is my mom, Gina"

-"Nice to meet you Troy."

-"You too Mrs. Mon-"

-"Call me Gina."

-"Okay...Gina..."

-"Take a seat" We both made your way to the couch. The guys sat down on the floor.

-"Oh!...Mom this are the guys-"

-"We presented our self dear..."

-"Oh...okay"

-"So Troy tell me about you..."

-"Well...what can I say...I'm Troy Bolton. I'm eighteen and I go to East High School too."

-"Oh yeah..."She took a look at her watch "Oh my!! Sorry guys, I have to go but you can stay and don't forget this is your home too." They all responded with a shy 'Thank you'

-"Gabi can I talk with you for a moment??" I got up and followed her to the kitchen. She started speaking in Spanish so that they couldn't hear us.

(Pretend this is in Spanish OKAY!!)

-"Well...that was some news..."

-"Sorry mom but I was going to tell you-"

-"Are you happy??"

-"What??"

-"Are you happy with him??

-"Yes!! I won't be with him if I wasn't"

-"Good...if you are happy and like him...well I'm happy!"

-"For real!!"

-"Yes!!"

-"Oh mom!!Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!"

-"Me too!"

-"Call Troy" I nodded and went to call Troy. We both came back to the kitchen.

(Talking back in English...okay)

-"Well Troy...I know that my daughter is happy with you. Like I ask her...are you happy with her."

-"Never been so happy in my life...Gina"

-"Then ...the only thing left for me to say is that I accept your relationship but Troy if you ever make her cry you are in-"

-"Don't worry...I will never hurt her. I promise. She's too precious to hurt her."

-"Well in that case...be happy and I got to go so take care. Okay!" She took her purse and left say bye to the gang still in the living room. We both looked at each other and suddenly I jumped in his arm with joy. He kissed me sweetly but pulled apart when we both heard 'umm...' We both looked here the sound came from and the gang was all there looking at us.

-"What!?" We both said making the gang laugh.

-"Come on let go see a movie..." I told the gang while Troy set me down.

* * *

'_Dia ma!/_'Morning mom

'_Dia mija!/_''Morning sweetie!

_Te quiero_/Love you

**Another Chapter!!Hope you like it. Don't forget to review...PLEASE!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;P**


	11. Should I tell?

**Chapter 11- Should I tell?**

**I don't own HSM**

Wednesday. Another day of school. I was in biology class looking outside. I just hope that the week goes by fast because I can wait to be with Troy. But yesterday, was a very special day.

_Flashback_

_I was at my locker taking my notebook to go to homeroom. When I closed my locker, Troy was there. I jumped a little because I didn't think he was there which he saw because his famous grin started to show._

_-"Troy!" I said._

_-"Hey babe!"_

_-"How are you??" I asked him while putting my arm around his neck._

_-"Good, now that I saw you..."_

_-"Oh yeah..."_

_-"Yeah..."_

_-"Sorry guys but if we don't go we're going to have detention with Darbus." I heard Taylor tell all of us._

_-"You're right babe...and detention with Darbus means no food after school and I don't want that." Chad said making us all laugh._

_We did what Taylor said but it didn't go well. When we was about to walk in class, the bell rang telling us...well...one word...DETENTION. That was we got when we stepped in class but this time in the voice of Darbus. We quietly went to your place. While I passed by Chad, I heard him curse and the last part was the best._

_-"Detention...well...thank you big ass Darbus, now I can't eat but at least I won't have one like yours." He whispers to no one._

_-"Did you say something Danforth??" Darbus asked._

_-"What! Me, no no no ...nothing..." Chad quickly said. This made me laugh because I heard everything that he said._

_-"And you Mrs Montez?" She asked again which made everyone look at me._

_-"No Mrs. Darbus."_

_The day passed very fast. The four of us made your way to Darbus class. She told us to put some flyers around the school...what to know how much...well...not that much...just like...300 FLYERS!! WAS SHE CRAZY OF WHAT!! Actually I think she is... Troy and I went one way and Taylor and Chad the other. After we put up all of them, we went back to class and Darbus told us that we could go. We pick up our stuff and made our way outside but Troy stopped me._

_-"What? Let's go!!"_

_-"No...before I want to show you something."_

_-"What??" I asked him getting a little bit curious._

_-"You will see...follow me." He took my hand and pulled me back in the hallway.We stopped in front of a door. _

_-"Close your eyes."_

_-"Why??"_

_-"Just close them...please.."_

_-"Okay.."I closed them and I felt Troy open the door and pulled me through. He picked me up and he climbed the stairs. Once we here upstairs the stairs, we put me down._

_-"Open your eyes." I heard him say. I slowly open them only to find the most beautiful place._

_-"WOW! This is so beautiful..." I managed to say...it was a like garden."What is this??"_

_-"It's the rooftop garden...it's like my secret place...well now it's our secret place" I got closer to him and kissed him with all my heart. He asked for entrance and I granted him. He pulled out because we need air._

_-"This is beautiful Wildcat..."_

_-"You're more beautiful..."_

_We stood there for five more minutes before we left school._

_End of flashback._

-"What do you say-Gabi?"

...

-"Gabi??" I heard a voice say.

-"Gabriella Montez!" The same voice said.

-"What Taylor?"

-"I said if you wanted to come sleep at my house today...where you again day dreaming??" She asked me.

-"Maybe...maybe not..."

-"I think you were...so what to you think??"

-"Sure I while love too."

-"I'll go with you and then will go back at my house."

-"Okay"

After school, we both went to my house to pick some clothes since I won't come back tomorrow morning to change.

-"Nice room Gabs!"

-"Thanks...make yourself comfortable..." I said to her while I entered the bathroom that was connected with my room.

-"So...tell me how thing are going with Troy??" I heard her say.

-"Very good!"

-" I can see that..."

-"And you??"

-"Good too...I love him so much..."

-"Have you told him??" I asked her while re-entering the room.

-"Well...actually ...no..."

-"I think you should...I'm sure that he loves you too..."

-"Have you told him?" She asked me out of the blue.

-"Well..."

-"Come on Gabs...everyone can see that both of you love each other!"

-"Okay...I love him with all my heart...but isn't too fast?? I don't want to scare him..."

-"Gabriella...each relationship is different...maybe yours is a strong...no...it's a strong relationship and both of you are ready to tell each other...so like you told me...tell him..." I just looked at her while I was rethinking what she told me...

**Troy's POV -Practice.**

The guys and I were at the gym in your practice. My dad told us to shoot some hoops while we went to the office. For us, it was talking time.

-"Dude!" Chad quickly said once my dad passed the door.

-"What?" I said while aiming the ball that was in my hand.

-"Have you told Gabster that you love her??" He asked me while I shoot but made me make a sudden move making it miss the hoop. His question took me by surprise.

-"Why do you say that??"

-"Dude!! Don't lie to yourself. You know and we all know that you know that you love her."

I hated when he messed with my head but this time we has right.

-"You should tell her...soon..." He simply said while he left me there...thinking about it. He was right...I have to tell her but when. I just hope that I will find soon.

**That's it...hope you all like it...don't forget to review...please...**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	12. PS: I love you

**Chapter 12- P.S: I love you**

**I don't own HSM**

Finally!!The bell just rang tell us that the weekend as officially begun. My mom left yesterday at midnight and she told me that she officially coming back on Tuesday.

-"So Gabi...what are you doing this weekend since your mom isn't here??"Taylor asked me.

-"Well...today I have something planned with Troy and I don't know...maybe we should do something all together." I said to her.

-"That sound good Gabster!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find Chad with his arms around Taylor.

-"Yeah!...but what?" I said while thinking about something.

-"How about the mall?" Chad said.

-"Shhhh!! Don't say that out loud!" Both of us told him."And no! I won't feel my feet for another week." I added.

-"Sorry.."

-"Sorry about what?" My favourite voice said while putting his arms around my waist.

-"To go to the m-a-l-l in the weekend" I whisper to him in case Sharpay was close. His mouth formed an 'o'.

-"We should do something but right now, I need to kidnap my baby for the night." Troy said while closing my locker and taking my bag from my shoulder and putting it on his.

-"Bye guys" I said while he was pulling me.

-"Text me!" He said over his shoulder.

We got in the car and he putted his bag at the back and mine near my feet.

-"Well thank you mister." I said to him with an accent

-"My pleasure...my lady." He said in the same voice."So what do we are doing tonight?" He asked me while getting closer.

-"I don't know...we can rent some movies?" Getting closer to him too.

-"Okay...but before you need to give me something."I said looking at me with his grin visible.

-"What?" I said like I didn't knew about what he was talking about.

-"You know!"

-"This?" I got closer and closed the gap between us. I putted my hand on his cheek and the other on his neck. We staid like that until we had to breathe more oxygen. Happy, he started the car and made your way to the renting place. I asked him if we could pass by Starbucks because I needed my dose of coffee. During the ride there, we talked about the movies that we could watch. We finally made it and we enter still arguing about which movie we have to rent.

-"A scary one, Ella!"

-"No!" We started walking around making comment to each movie. We passed in front of 'Aliens VS Predators' and he stopped and looked at me like I was some mean mom.

-"Come Ella!! I want to see this..please!!"

-"You know that I don't like scary movies!"

-"I'm going to be next to you. I'll protect from the evil monster!" He said while moving an invisible sword in front of him which made me laugh and made the other clients look at him like he just escaped from a mental institute.

-"If you stop that...I accept." I said and he quickly stop.

-"You're the best baby!" He said while picking up the movie.

-"I know!"

We continued to look around. The other movies that we wanted to see weren't there so we looked around again when I saw the last copy of 'P.S: I love you'.

-"Troy..."

-"Yeah babe..." He said not looking at me but at some movie.

-"Do you want to be the best??" That made him look at me.

-"Yeah..."

-"So if you take 'Aliens VS Predators'...that means that I can take 'P.S: I love you'?"I asked him.

-"Brie!!Not a chick flick please!!"

-"Hey...you just told me you wanted to be the best so..."

-"Okay..you can take it..." I thank him by kissing him and we made our way to the counter.

He parked the car in the driveway while I searched the key in my bag. He took out the movies and we enter the house. Once inside, his phone started to ring. He picked up and I went to the kitchen to make something to eat because I was starving!! While I was making some macaroni and cheese, I could hear Troy say ' I'm staying at Chad's' which made me roll my eyes and ' Oh, okay...'. I was wandering who it was but that question was soon answered.

-"It was my mom..." I heard him say.

-"What wrong?"

-"Well..." He started making me turn to face him. He had a huge smile" she told me that her and my dad, were going to Utah because my uncle got sick and she wanted to go take care of him and that they will be back on Tuesday." He said very fast which seemed like he wasn't breathing. He quickly pick me up and I putted my leg around his waist." And that means that I will be spending everyday with you!" He simply said with a smile.

-"Lucky you!" I said. He put me over the counter and started to make invisible circle with his thumbs on my thighs.

-"Yep!"

-"Let's eat because I.Am.STARVING!!" I said, passing him a plate with some macaroni and cheese and pick up mine. He kissed me and joined me on the counter. After we both finish eating, he went to the living room and I made some popcorn but while I was waiting, I made the dishes because I know that if I don't do them...well...I will never do it. When the popcorns were finish, I went to the living room only to find Troy lying on the couch taking all the place and on the TV, I could see the DVD menu for 'Aliens VS Predators'.

-"You know that I will watch the movie with you."He looked at me with a confused look but when I pointed the couch he formed an 'o' with his mouth.

-"Well...that's because you are lying on top of me!" He said while making me his famous grin. I rolled my eyes but went to lie on top of him which was very comfortable. We putted his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling of him and with his other hand pushed play.

The movie was okay. I saw like what...the half of it, because most of the time, I had my face on Troy chest. One time he scared me while I was very but very concentrated on the movie making me jump and almost made me fall of the couch. He started to laugh his ass off until I smacked him across his chest. He simply said 'sorry but that was tempting'. 'sorry' I repeated in a mocking voice. When it finished, I quickly jump off of him and went to put the other movie, and went to lay on him again.

That movie was so...beautiful. I cried like most of the time, making Troy's shirt all wet. When it finish, I was like sniffing and crying.

-"Now I understand why tell can tell chick flick!" Troy said. Which made me chuckle but quickly said.

-"Well...I'm sorry that I'm a girl and have emotion...but deep down...that's why you like us!!"I said to him.

-"You are right!" He said letting out a chuckle too. We staid like we were for another 5 minutes in silence; his arms around my waist and mines around his neck.

-"Troy?" I said without looking at him

-"Yeah?"

-"Can you promise me one thing?"

-"Anything!"

-"Never leave me please! I could leave without you.." I said this time looking at his crystal blue eyes.

-"I promise you and couldn't leave without you either." He said back looking at my eyes. The silence return for another 2 minutes.

-"Troy?"

-"Yeah Ella?"

I look up at him and said:

-"I love you..."

-"I love you too..." We shared a sweet kiss. He brushed his tongue on my bottom lip, asking me entrance. I granted him while his hands move up under my shirt. His touch made me shivers from the top of my head to my toes. I putted one hand over his chest under the shirt and the other over his perfectly cut abs. He started kissing the corner of my lips, my jaw, and neck making me moan of pleasure he was giving me. He then made his way to my collarbone and sucking it to leave his mark. He then pulled up and starred at me.

-"I love you Gabriella Montez.."

-"I love you Troy Bolton..."

We staid there in each other arm until we both felt asleep.

**

* * *

**

There you go...sorry for not putting it on earlier. I hope you all like it...

**Don't forget to review!!PLEASE!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	13. Revenge is the best part!

**Chapter 13- Revenge is the best part!**

**I don't own HSM**

It's was morning. I knew it because I could feel the sun in my face. I was face to the couch so that my back was on Troy's front. His arm were hugging me so hard but no hurting me like he didn't want anyone to take me. I felt so protected in them. I could fell his breathing on my hair. I didn't want to get up; I wanted to stay like that forever. But that was just a dream because a loud beeping was heard making both of us jump and fall of the couch. I heard an 'ouf...' coming from Troy mouth. I quickly got off him. When I took a look at him, I started to laugh. He just turned his head to face me and said:

-"What's so funny?" He was still sleepy and I was sure that if I didn't start laughing, he probably went to sleep again.

-"You're still sleepy...mmm?" He just nodded with his eyes closed and turned to lie on his side.

-"Sleep...I will be in the kitchen, okay..."I kissed him and got up.

I was drinking my coffee and looking outside, when I felt two arms make their way around my waist. Troy putted his head next to mine.

-"Why didn't you sleep more?" I asked him still looking outside.

-"I was cold...because you left..."

-"Still sleepy?" He nodded and pulled down my sweater and started kissing my bare shoulder.

-"Wanna go sleep?" He nodded again.

-"Let's go then." I putted my coffee down on the table and took his hand. We went to my room and when he saw it, the first thing that he said was 'It's huge'. We both jumped in bed, under the cover.

-"Now sleep!"I told him.

I was getting sleepy too, I was so mad after that stupid beeping that woke us up...What was that beeping anyway??

-"Troy?" I whispers thinking that he was sleeping.

-"Yeah?...and why are you whispering?" He said while he got closer.

-"I thought that you were sleeping...What was that beeping sound that made us jump?"

-"...Good question...I don't know...maybe a cell phone??" I then remember that both of your cell phone was downstairs so I got up only to fell him pull me back.

-"I'll be right back!"

I made downstairs and I took Troy's and my phone upstairs. I jumped in bed, I gave Troy's his while I looked at mine. I had a new message from Chad.

_GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS!!_

_Like we said yesterday about doing something 2day,_

_What about we go gets some ice cream and then go 2 the arcades??_

_So text me when one of you get this message._

_Your man..._

_Chadster_

_Peace._

I turned around to look at Troy. After he finish reading the message, he simply putted his phone on the night stand put his arms around me and went to sleep. I just rolled my eyes at him and text Chad back.

_Hey Chadster!!_

_Sound good to me!!So text me to tell us where to meet and when._

_Okay_

_xoxo_

_Gabster._

I putted my phone aside too and lay down next to Troy. We slept for like another 30 minutes until I got the reply of Chad telling us to meet him at the food parlour at the mall at 1 o'clock. It was now 10:30. I still had 30 minutes to sleep but I didn't have it because Troy was up and it was my turn to be sleepy. He started kissing me all over the face to wake me up.

-"You know...by doing that...that makes me want to stay here."I said to him with my eyes closed. He stopped for like a second and started poking me in the cheek.

-"Troy stop it...Troy...Stop it..." He didn't hear me so...well...there was no choice but to..

-"TROY BOLTON!!"I screamed making him jump and fall of the bed. I looked at the floor and he was looking at the ceiling and when he saw me, I said:

-"Sowie..."With my puppy eyes making him grin.

We got up and I went to shower while we waited for me in the room watching some TV. When I finish showering, I went to pick my clothes in the room. I completely forgot that Troy was in my room, I got in only to see Troy on my bed watching TV but when he saw me, he just starred at me with wide eyes. I quickly went to my closet and took out a dark blue dress with a stripe cardigan. I felt his eyes on me while I went to take my underwear and bra.

-"Take a picture, it last longer." I told him but when I turned around, it was too late. He took a picture with his cell phone when I turned. I looked at him with the 'no you didn't 'look. He just nodded and run out of the room.

-"You will pay Troy Bolton...you'll see!!" I screamed from my door and went back to change. After I putted some makeup, I went downstairs only to find Troy already at the door.

-"Hurry up!!" He shouted like a five years old kid.

-"I'm coming! Just let me get my purse and keys-"

-"Don't worry I have them so let's go!" He said while he gave me the purse and opened the door. We went to his house and directly to his room. It look like...well...like every guy room. Clothes all over the floor. He quickly jumped in the shower and I lay down on his bed. After a minute or two...I had the perfect idea to get the revenge about the picture. I got my phone out and went to the bathroom. I didn't think that he will actually leave it unlocked but he did. I opened it and slowly made my way in. I already had my camera phone ready so I putted my hand on the curtain and waited like 5 seconds in case he heard me. I putted the camera in place and quickly open the curtain and took the picture and ran outside laughing all the way. The only thing that I heard on my way out was 'GABRIELLA!!'. I jumped on his bed with my back to the door. I looked at the photo and it was actually good. His face was priceless. I was so happy about 'my revenge' that I didn't hear him coming in the room but he did let know his presence by tickling me on my side. I started screaming at him to stop.

-"Troy...s-stop it..."I tried to say between each giggle.

-"No until you say sorry and that I'm the best looking boyfriends ever!!" He said while tickling me.

-"N-never-r.."I said.

-"Well..."I said tickling me more and more.

-"O-okay I-I g-give u-up...sorry...a-and you-u are the best looking-g boyfriend-d ever-r-r-r."I said to him which made him stop immediately.

-"You are so right!" He said that made my roll my eyes but the best part was that when he got off of me, he made one step when his towel felt down. I could see his butt and I took the opportunity to take another picture.

-"Nice butt mister!" I said to him before he took his pillow to hide it. He was red like a tomato. I throw him his boxer and turned around to let him put it on. He putted some jeans and a black t-shirt with a beanie. I love it when he putted a beanie. It was like 12 o'clock, and had time to lay down a little bit. We decided to show the picture we took but I didn't show him the last one that I took.

-"Oh! I have another picture that you will like it!" I said while looking for it.

-"Let me see!" He stretched his hand to take my phone and he look at it, his face was again priceless. I started laughing so hard, that I had tears in my eyes.

-"No!!You didn't!!"

-"Yep!!"

-"I'm so deleting it!"

-"NO!!Please!!" I said while I did my pout.

-"Okay but in one condition and that is to not show this to anyone...it's only for your eyes!!" With that said, he kissed my pout.

-"To promise you that...how about...a...Pinkie swear" I said while I took out my pinkie.

-"Pinkie swear". We lay down and he took his camera from his night stand. We started to take some goofy pictures of both of us until it was time to go to the mall.

It was fun. I won almost all of the game I played. I even played a game of pool against Troy. He won the first time but I wanted a re-match and I won it. After the day with the gang, we went back to his house. I putted a T-shirt and some big short for me but I was very comfortable in them. He passed me a hoodie too...which is now mine...even if he knows it or not. We felt asleep after like an hour or two after we goof with the camera again. I had to say that this was a wonderful day.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!Hope you all liked it so please let me know!!please review!!

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;P**

**PS. I'll try to put like 2 more chapters tomorrow...well actually I will put 2 more... so that's it. I have the picture of their outfits in profile.**


	14. This feeling

**Chapter 14- This feeling...**

**I don't own HSM**

Sunday. The day to sleep in late. I felt asleep with Troy's hoodie on but I still felt cold. I searched with my eyes closed the cover but instead, I felt Troy place empty. I quickly opened my eyes to look around and he wasn't there and either the cover. _That was weird_...I sat up and look around the room but I heard a breathing sound on the floor. I got closer to the edge and looked down only to see Troy sleeping on it. The cover was next to him meaning that he probably fell of the bed. I took the camera and took a photo of him and put it back where it was. I got down and lie down beside him.

-"Troy..."

-"Mommy...5 more minutes please..." He said bringing the cover over his head. I tried not to laugh.

-"Troy honey..." I said.

-"DADDY!! Please tell mommy 5 more minutes!!" He said again like a 5 years old. I couldn't more and I started laughing so hard that my sides hurt so badly. He quickly took off the cover from over his head and looked at me.

-"Don't tell me that you were listening to that..." I simply nodded my head and wiping my watery eyes. He pulled the cover over again but this time from embarrassment but I could hear him laugh under it. I got up to grab a tissue from his night stand.

-"Ummm...Ella...why are we on the floor??" He asked while sitting up.

-"Well..actually I was on the bed, I got cold and searched for the cover but couldn't find it and either you, so I look around the room and saw you on the floor meaning that you probably fell during the night and you didn't felt it." I said in one breath.

-"Sorry about the cover" He said while scratching the back of his neck.

-"No problem, I had to wake up cuz it's late."

-"What time is it?" He asked while he got up.

-"It's 12:30"

-"So...what to we do?" I asked him making the bed.

-"I don't know..." I looked out his window and saw that he had a pool.

-"I didn't know you had a pool!!"

-"Didn't I tell you?"

-"Nop!"

-"Well...we could go swim??"

-"Good idea but I will have to go get my swimsuit and clothes."

-"Okay but for now let's go eat."

We went to the bathroom, brushed our teeth and went to eat. After we ate, we cleaned and I went to pick my swimsuit and clothes from my house. I got change there and putted my new hoodie over it. I got back to his house but instead of walking in through the front door, I went by the backyard door only to find Troy in his swimsuit making his way to the pool. I took the hoodie off and putted on the chair. I waited until Troy was close, when I jumped in making a big cannon ball. 'Cannon ball' I screamed and the next thing I felt was the cold water of the pool. When I surface again, I saw Troy wet from head to toes. I laughed but he quickly jumps in too.

-"Well thank you to test the water for me but next time try not to wet me." He said while swimming in my direction.

-"Well...that was the point mister" I said while I putted my hand around his neck and my legs around his waist. We swam around or just floated next to each other. I got out and lay down on the towel to dry myself while getting a tan. I was close to the pool, so I had my hand in it and Troy's was playing with it. He then got out and came laid down next to me. He started to kiss my shoulder and neck. That made my giggle a little bit. He then started to move his hand up and down on my bare back. I felt him undo my top knots at the neck and back. I turned my head to face him and he had a huge grin. I got closer and kiss him. I asked him entrance and he granted me. I putted my hand behind his head pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I turn my body to face him and he quickly pulls me close to hide my bare front with his chest. His hand made their way to my leg that I had pulled up to rest it on his waist.

-"Get a room!!" I heard a voice say, making us pulled apart but I was still close to him. He looked around and when he found the owner of the voice, I saw him get angry. I turned my head in the direction to where he was looking only to see his neighbour looking at us from the bushes that separated both houses.

-"Stop spying our backyard and get a life moron!" He screamed at him while he help me got up which was difficult because we had to get up at the same time because I didn't have my top on. He reached for the hoodie and putted on me. He then made his way to the neighbour which was still looking. He said something to him and I think he got scared because he quickly nodded and ran back inside his house because I heard the door close with a big 'bam' that made me jump.

-"Let's go inside" He said while picking up the towel and my top from the floor and took my hand.

-"What did you said to him?"

-"If he ever looked back at our backyard or says something to one of us or my parents, I was going to call the cops and put him in jail because one on my uncle was a cop."

-"Your uncle is a cop?"I asked him once we got inside.

-"Nop! But that work!" He said with a small chuckle.

-"Yep!"I said with a giggle

-"Sorry by the way. We always had a little bit of problem with him."

-"It's not your fault. At least we weren't naked!" I said to him while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

-"I know but you were half naked and I didn't like the way he was looking at you." He said hugging me.

-"Me either..."

-"Well..now I know that he won't be looking back in our backyard."

-"Yeah!"

We got back to his room and took each a shower. We staid there the entire day, looking TV and some movies. It was now 7 and the sun was still up.

-"Let's go to the park and get some ice cream."I told him still looking at the TV.

-"Yeah...let's get out of here."

We went to the park and bought some ice cream. We sat down in the swing and talked about anything that came in our mind. That's what I like about our relationship, I can say anything and he won't make me fell stupid or idiot. We got up and went to sit down on a table to look at the sunset. I sat down between his leg and he started to brush my hair. It was so pretty.

-"I love you..."I said to him.

-"I love you too.." He said while hugging me tighter and kissed my neck.

After staying there for another 30 minutes, we got up and made our way to the house. When we started walking, I felt something strange...like something was going to happen. I shook that feeling and took Troy's hand. That feeling still came back to me. I started to speak to Troy to think about something else.

-"Well...that was the perfect weekend ever!" I said.

-"Me too...because I passed it with you. But we still have tomorrow at school and after. Remember, our parents return on Tuesday."

-"You're right, I only wish that this day never finish-" I couldn't complete my sentence because I had this feeling again but stronger. I turned around to face in front when I saw it...

**

* * *

**

CLIFF-HANGER!!What did Gabriella see ??Want to know??Read the next chapter!!

**And don't forget to review!!PLEASE!!**

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	15. Why?

**Chapter 15- Why??**

**I don't own HSM**

I had this feeling again but stronger. I turned around to face in front when I saw it. The car. Coming our way. I couldn't move; this had to been a dream_...Wake up Gabi! Wake up!_ When I saw the car getting closer, I felt Troy push me to the side making me close my eyes and he only thing that I heard was the sound of the tires on the cement. My head, left ankle and my wrist hurt. I felt down in the bushes but my head felt down on some rock. I just staid there until my mind went to Troy and not the pain. I quickly got up even if I felt like knives in my left ankle. What I saw next, made my pain go away in a flash. Troy was lying on the street unconscious. With difficulty, I made my way to him. This can be happening...I kneeled down next to him and I could see blood on his forehead.

-"Troy babe...wake up ..."I whispered in is ear."Please babe...d-don't leave me..."I added but now tears where running down my face.

-"HELP!!PLEASE SOMEONE!!HELP US!!"I screamed but I seemed like we were the only one in the street."HELP!!" I took Troy's head but I felt something in my hand. I pulled out only to see blood.

-"DEAR GOD!!SOMEONE HELP US!!"I screamed again crying my eyes out. I turned around to see if there was movement in the car but there wasn't. I turned around to look at Troy again but the sound of shoes in the cement made me look up only to see a woman on the phone running to us. 'Thank you God' I whispered to myself.

-"H-hold on baby...h-help is-s-s coming-g" I whispered to him. But the next thing that I remembered was the woman kneeling in front of me when my vision went blurry and I blackout.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. A room that I never had seen. A beeping sound was next to my ear making me a headache. My vision was blurry so I blinked a few time. I turned to my right, only to see a nurse looking back at me.

-"Welcome back Miss Montez" I heard her say. I could read that her name was Stacy.

-"Thanks...what happened...why am I here?" I asked her.

-"You had an accident with-" She started saying but I didn't let her finish because everything came back to me.

-"HOW'S TROY!!" I quickly asked her.

-"Please Miss calm down!"

-"NO UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW IS HE!!"

-"Please Miss!!" She said while holding down on the bed."If you calm down...I'll tell you how is he...but until you calm." I calm down and staid quiet for like a minute.

-"How is he.." I asked this time calmer.

-"Well...he's in intensive care. He's in coma...since yesterday." She said while looking me right in the eyes "you were in coma too since yesterday when they brought you both here."

-"In coma..." I whispered to no one and I started to cry again.

-"The doctor will becoming-oh..he's here"

-"Well hello Miss..Montez" He said after looking at some paper he had in his hands. I didn't respond but continued crying.

-"Well...you have been in coma since yesterday...I have to do some test on you, okay." I just nodded and he did his test. After 10 minutes, he talked again.

-"Well...you have a broken ankle and wrist...but I will like to keep you for another 2 days for safety because you were in a deep coma even if you were in it for like a day. If you need anything just ask me or your nurse, okay.."

-"Can I see him??" I spoke for the first time since the nurse told me he was in coma.

-"...yes..."

The nurse helped me get on the wheel chair and push me to the intensive care. She slowly opened the door and I could see him with all sorts of wires. She closed the door slowly and I made my way next to him in the wheel chair. When I touched his hand, I started to cry. He was like that because of that stupid moron behind the steering wheel and my fault. My fault because I wanted to go to the park...if we had staid in the house, anything of this could have happened.

-" Please Troy...don't leave me...you promise me that you won't leave..." I whispered and kissed his hand. I putted in forehead on his hand and repeating him to not leave me when I heard someone opened the door. I turned to see a couple standing there in shock. They were Troy parents. I knew it because I saw Coach Bolton...he was a P.E teacher. Well...our teacher since I was in Troy's class. He came close to me and hugged me followed by Mrs Bolton.

-"Oh dear!! Are you okay??" She asked me and I just nodded. She then looked back at Troy and tears started to run down her face. Coach just hold her tight both of them crying.

-"I should go..." I whispered.

-"You can stay dear." She said.

-"No thanks Mrs Bolton but both of you should have a moment with him and you probably don't like me to be here since it's my fault." I said while making my way to the door.

-"Call me Lucille and dear...it's not your fault."

-"Yes it is!"

-"Please Gabriella don't say that...it was the fault of the driver and he was drunk. He's the only one with the fault...not you." Coach told me.

-"But I told him to go to the park, so it's my fault too coach."

-"Like I said to you it's not your fault" He said while bending down to be on my level " and call me Jack. I'm not your teacher right now...I'm your boyfriend father." He added. I couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry everything that I had inside. He hugged me like a father that I never had.

-"It's going to be okay, honey, everything is going to be okay."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!Hope you all liked it so please review to let me know.

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	16. Memory

**The music in this chapter is 'Shades of blue' by Nick Lachey...you should listen to it at the same time...**

**Chapter 16- Memory...**

**I don't own HSM**

Two days had passed since the accident and today, I was leaving the hospital to finally go home. My mom got home yesterday since I didn't know how to reach her. She got scare for me at first but when I told her about Troy she got sad. Troy is still in coma. He has now 3 days in it and the doctor say that he could get some damage but he can't say that now because he hadn't woken up. I was about to leave but like the two days that passed, I went to see him. He's still in the same room. I got in and sat down on the chair next to his bed. I took his hand and talk to him like I did this days.

-"Hey Babe! It's me again...I'm leaving today but I promise to come back to see you...talking about promise...please...Troy...please come back to us...don't leave us...don't leave me." I kissed his hand and got up to leave but a movement stopped me. I swear that I felt Troy hand move. When I started to move again I saw and felt Troy hand squeeze my hand. I looked up at him and saw him open his eyes and closed quickly maybe for the light. As fast as I could because I had crutches, I opened the door and yelled for a doctor. I saw his doctor and yelled at him that Troy has just waked up. He ran to the room and called for some nurses. He told me to wait outside. I waited for like 5 minutes when I saw Lucille and Jack coming. When they saw me they ran.

-"Gabriella what's wrong!" Jack asked me.

-"He-he's...-"

-"Please tell me he's okay!" Lucille said at the edge of crying thinking something bad happen to Troy.

-"Better! He just woke up! I was talking to him and he squeeze my hand. He even opened his eyes but quickly closed them because of the light." I said making both of them jump in joy. We all shared a hug and the doctor came out and saw them.

-"Mrs and Mr Bolton you could come in. Miss Montez you can wait here." The doctor said and I nodded.

-"She can come in with us..she's part of the family."Lucille said but the last part, she looked at me with a big smile.

-"She is!" Jack said too and he smiles at me too.

-"Jack, Lucille its okay...you should go in." They nodded and went in. I couldn't hear what was going on until I heard Troy scream ' YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!' which took me by surprise. Two minutes later the three of them came back out. Lucille was crying on Jack chest and I got closer to give her a hug.

-"What happened?" I asked them.

-"Well...what I thought...Troy has...amnesia..."The doctor said."The injury of the accident and the three days in coma didn't help much." He added. That was when it hit me...he doesn't remember me...he left me...

I started to cry and Jack hold me with his other arm.

**Troy's POV-A moment ago-**

Where does that voice come from...it's so... beautiful. I can feel something in my hand but don't know what it is. I gave it a squeeze but it didn't move. I waited a little bit and squeeze it again. I tried to open my eyes but some light was in my face. _Stupid light..._So I had to quickly close them. I heard the voice yelled something and heard commotion around me. _Where was I??_ I tried to open my eyes again but this time there was no light but a face. I blinked a few time because my vision was blurry. I didn't know him.

-"Where am I??" I asked in a deep voice as if I didn't talk for days.

-"You are in a hospital...you had an accident." I heard him say.

-"Who are you?? Who are this people??"I asked again looking around to see people looking at some machines around me.

-"I'm your doctor and this are the nurses." He said."There's people outside who will like to see you." He added and I just nodded. I just wanted answer.

-"But first...can I have water, I'm very thirsty." He nodded and toll a nurse named Stacy to give me some. He walks outside where I was and came back with two people. A couple. The woman started to cry with no reason.

-"Troy this is-" The doctor started to said.

-"Who Troy?" I asked him cutting him with what he was saying.

-"Well..son...you are Troy...and well..these are your parents." He said and motions his hand over to the couple.

-" YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" I yelled making everyone to jump."I don't even know them.." I added much calmer than before.

-"Well..Troy they are...the thing is that you had an accident...you got hit by a car and there was severe injury in your head and you were in coma for three days."

-"What!! No! You're wrong...that's impossible...I can't remember happening so that's a lie...you are lying to me..." I kept saying to him. I heard a beeping sound becoming louder and heard him say to inject me something. I wanted to protest but I got sleepy and my eyes started to close by itself.

**End of Troy's POV**

_Looks like another day,  
Slipping through my window shade.  
Chasing the dark away,  
Seeking into my room again.  
Are you a sad and lonely thing,  
Come to steal my piece of mind.  
The only peace I find,  
Is pretending that you're still lying next to me._

I couldn't believe it...my Troy had no memory of me...

-"I should recommend you Miss Montez not to come visit him for now because I don't know how he's going to react." He said to me. It broke my heart but I nodded. I turned around only to see my mom running toward us with a concern look. She came and hugs me so tight and I started to cry on her shoulder.

-"He doesn't remember me..."I whispered in her ear.

_Into all these shades of blue,  
Where I wait for you.  
Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close you eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue.  
_

-"Oh mija!! I'm so sorry" She whispered. I then heard her talk to the Bolton and they told her the condition of Troy. My mom said that we here going home and Lucille told her that she was going home to change clothes and asked her if she could give her a ride because Jack was going to stay. During the ride home, I staid silent just thinking about him. We got there very fast and each other made their way home but I wanted to ask something to Lucille so I said to my mom to enter.

-"Lucille!"I said to her before she left.

-"Yes dear..."

-"I left something in your house...could I get it back??" I asked her.

-"Sure honey...let's go."

We went inside and I made my way to his room. When I got in, the memory from the weekend came back to me. I made my way to his bed and sat down.

_While you're trying to decide if you'll come back to me._

_Why, why, why  
Do we have to cry cry cry?  
Tell me why this has to be,  
_

I stayed like that for 2 more minutes before I took the hoodie, the t-shirt he gave me Saturday night and the camera on Troy night stand and putted it in the back on my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over it. I didn't want Lucille to know that I took it. I went downstairs, gave her a hug and thanks her for letting me in.

_Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close your eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue..._

I went home and told my mom that I was going to be in my room and to not disturb me. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I got in the t-shirt and putted the hoodie. I lay down on my bed and started to look at the pictures of us. I didn't stop myself from crying. Sometimes I laughed at the photo, we could be so crazy. Like one picture where he did a girly pose while I did a man pose. One of the last one, there was a picture that I didn't even know that he took. I had my eyes closed with my head buried on his neck and he had his head on mine with his eyes closed too. I'm sure he did this when I was sleeping. That night, I cried the most in my entire life only by reliving the memory of us in my mind and most important...his promise...

_Baby...all these shades of blue,  
Where I wait for you.  
Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close your eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue..._

Here in all these shades of blue.

_

* * *

_

Mija/Sweetie

**Another chapter...a sad one :'( hope you all like it...please review.**

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	17. Back

**Chapter 17- Back**

**I don't own HSM**

The next morning, I didn't want to go to school and my mom knew because when I turned and took a look at the clock I could read 12:30. I got out and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I putted some over t-shirt with some short and the hoodie. I went downstairs and found my mom in the kitchen.

-"Hey ma', whatcha doing here?" I asked her.

-"Well...I knew that you didn't want to go to school so I decided to take a day off to stay with you.."

-"Thanks ma'" I simply said while getting some coffee.

-"How are you holding up??" She asked me

-"I've been better..."I said to her and look outside. I suddenly felt two arms around my shoulders and like that was my cue, I started to cry.

-"Be strong _mija! Yo se que tu puedes_!"

-"I can't...I love..him so...much..." I said."I lost him ma' "

-"No you didn't...it can be temporary...they don't know..."

-"You said it 'it can be ' " After I said that I went to the living room to watch some TV but I felt asleep.

A little nudge woke me up. I looked around and found the gang watching me with some tears in their eyes. I had completely forgotten about them. I saw them and I started to cry. The girls join me in and we did a group hug.

-"How are you Gabster?" Chad asked.

-"A little bit better now that I saw you guys."

-"Sorry if we didn't go to the hospital, they didn't let us...we were so worried about you guys." Taylor said.

-"Yeah!! " Sharpay added.

-"Sorry about that..." I said while looking down.

-"Hey don't be...it's was that stupid drunk driver!" Kelsi said while squeezing Jason hand hard which made me laugh for the first time.

-"Oww.."Whispered Jason but everyone heard. No one laugh but I was the first to laugh and then everyone joined me.

-"Oh guys!! I love all you guys...I don't know what I should have done without you." I said giving Chad a hug since he was the closest to me. They all staid for like two hour but they eventually had to go home. I hardly ate something today. Everything that I tried to swallow came back from where it enter. I went to sleep like I did yesterday, looking at the pictures.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It has been at least 3 days since I saw Troy...Jack and Lucille sometimes came home to checks us up on Troy condition. He still has amnesia and still doesn't remember anything. It was Saturday afternoon and I was still in bed. I couldn't take it anymore...I had to see Troy...but how?? I couldn't ask my mom or Jack and Lucille because they won't let me. I know!!I quickly took my phone and text him.

_Hey Chadster!!_

_Could you do me a favour please??_

_Gabster_

I send him and waited for his answer which he quickly replied.

_Gabster!!_

_Sure you don't need to asked just tell me what can I do??_

_Your man..._

_Chadster_

Yes!! I knew it that he will be the perfect person. First part of the plan...check... Good thinking Gabi!

_Okay...so could you take me to the hospital because_

_They need to check my ankle._

_Just to take me because Sharpay will pick me up._

_Gabster._

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv_

_Sure pick you up in 15 minutes._

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv_

_Make it 10!_

I quickly got up and put on some jeans and a clean t-shirt. I took my purse and key and went downstairs. Thanks God that my mom was working because she will be asking me some question. Exactly 7 minutes later, Chad was in front of the house. I quickly got out and closed the door. When I turned around, I felt Chad lift me up and took me to the car.

-"Well...that was nice...I think I will walk more in crutches now so that you could do that every time you see me." I said while putting my seat belt one.

-"It was just a first and last time thing."

We quickly got to the hospital. It was hard for the first time to convince Chad to go but I managed to do it. Now the last part of the plan...see Troy.

I went to the front desk to ask for him but I won't say my real name in case the told the person not tell a person name Gabriella Montez his room..._.I have to stop watching some movies...Gabi! Get back to the plan_.

-"Hi! I'm searching for Troy Bolton??"

-"What our name Miss?" She asked me...see...I knew it..

-"Ella Smith...why?? Is there a problem?" She looked down at some paper and then told me no and gave me his room.

-"Third floor, room 2454"

-"Thank you." I made my way to the third floor always looking around in case I see his doctor. I was walking searching for his room when I saw Stacy...the nurse. _Shit_...I couldn't turn around because she saw me.

**Troy's POV**

_Those eyes._...why do I always dream about those eyes...It was been 3 days since I began to dream about them. I don't know why...maybe she was someone important-...well that's not possible..she would had come to visit me...I turned on my side to look outside the window but I felt asleep.

**End Troy's POV**

She got closer to me and I just putted a fake smile.

-"Gabriella??" She asked me.

-"Hey ...Stacy..."

-"What are you doing here..."

-"I got ...lost...I was looking for –"

-"Gab, don't lie to me. You came to see Troy didn't you??" I looked at her and then the floor. I simply nodded.

-"..."

-"Please don't tell anyone I came...please Stacy..."

-"I have a better idea...follow me..." I followed her as fast as I could with crutches.

-"Be fast!" She simply said at winked at me. I was confused but when I looked at the number near the door, I could read '2454'. Troy's room. I took a big breath and slowly opened the door. It was silent in there. I slowly enter and my heart went alive again. He was lying in his bed. My Troy...He was sleeping...I could tell by his breathing. I sat down on the chair next to him.

-"Hey baby..."I whispered not to wake him up."Long time no see...I miss you so much...well...I can tell that's not your case since you don't even remember me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you always be in my heart since it's no even mine anymore...it's yours." I got up and started to walk but I heard him move and I looked back and I saw crystal blue orbs looking back at me.

**Troy's POV**

I was dreaming again with those eyes. They are just so beautiful...I heard the door opened...it must be Stacy, only to check me up. But I was wrong...it's was the angelic voice I heard when I got up from the coma. I didn't move because she started whispering and if I moved, I won't be able to hear what she saying.

-"Hey baby..."I heard her whispered."Long time no see...I miss you so much...well...I can tell that's not your case since you don't even remember me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you always be in my heart since it's no even mine anymore...it's yours." What is she talking about?? I heard her got up and walk away. I decided to take a look at her but I made noise. I saw her stop and slowly turned around only to face the beautiful brown eyes from my dream. Like a second or two that I saw them I got a really big headache. She came back next to me.

-"Are you okay?" I heard her said but I couldn't respond because the pain was to strong. I started to hear voices in my head and slowly I could see some images about her and...me?

_Just as I was turning the corner, I felt someone bumped into me and then I heard "SHIT!!MY BUTT!!" I look down only to see a girl on the floor picking her stuff. I bent down to help her and I kept telling her that I was sorry. I was at the level from her but I could only see a part of her face but it seemed familiar..._

Then another image came making the headache stronger.

_-"Do you have a boyfriend? Cuz we are going to a trip to the mall on Saturday and you could bring him since we all going with our boyfriends" A blonde girl asked her._

_-"No..I don't"_

_-"Oh! Good then, you could go with Troy since he doesn't have a girlfriend. Like a date" And I felt crimson and looked at her she was too..._

_--_

_-"What can I do to make Ella happy?"I asked her._

_-"Say sowie!"She replied with a baby voice and puppy eyes._

_-"Okay..okay..I'm sooo sorry." I said to her and without even thinking I gave her a big bear hug and gave a kiss on the forehead..._

_--_

_-"Troy?" She asked me._

_-"Yeah?"_

_-"Can you promise me one thing?"_

_-"Anything!"_

_-"Never leave me please! I couldn't leave without you.." She said looking me in the eyes._

_-"I promise you and couldn't leave without you either." I said back looking at her eyes. _

And then the last image that I saw was so painful that even tears came running down my cheeks.

_-"I love you Gabriella Montez.."_

_-"I love you Troy Bolton..."_

After that image...the headache disappears like I never had it.

**End Troy's POV**

It hurt so bad to see him in pain. The last one was stronger because I saw tears running down his cheeks. He then stops and quickly turned to look at me and started to cry.

-"I'm so sorry Ella!!" And he grabbed me in a big hug. I was in shocked...he actually remembered me but soon started to hug him back.

-"Sorry for what?" I said against his shoulder, crying.

-"About the promise...to never leave you..." He pulled back and started kissing me all over the face making me giggle of joy.

-"But you're now here with me!" I said back to him. We both looked into our eyes and our lips connected in a sweet kiss. He run his tongue on my bottom lip asking me for entrance which I quickly granted him. I wanted to taste him so badly. We pulled back for air.

-"I love you, Gabriella Montez..."

-"I love you, Troy Bolton..."

And we kissed again, pouring our heart out and into the kiss.

* * *

mija/sweetie

_Yo se que tu puedes_/I know that you can

**End of chapter!!Yeah!!and again they are back!!Hope you like it...please review**

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p **


	18. Back to normal

**Chapter 18 –Back to normal...**

**I don't own HSM**

We pulled out, and looked in each other eyes. He moved a little so that I could lay with him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. He started to play with my hair and we started talking.

-"So...how are you??" He asked.

-"I'm very good now!" I said.

-"I can see that you hurt your ankle..." I heard him said because I had my head over his chest.

-"Yeah...when I felt in the bushes, I putted my weigh on it and felt with my wrist...and my head..."

-"What about your head??"

-"Well...my head felt on a rock...I was okay...I went to see you and screamed for help. The last thing that I remember was seeing a woman in front of me went I blackout and the next thing is that I woke up here, in the hospital. I was in coma for one day..."

-"I'm sorry Brie..."

-"Why...you save my life..." I said this time looking at him.

-"Well...I was the one that push you..."

-"Don't say that! You save me...and I have to be the one to say sorry for asking to go to the park..."

-"Don't say that either..."

-"Okay...but you too..."

-"None of this is our fault...deal."

-"Deal..." I got up a little bit to kiss him. We stayed in silent for like a minutes, appreciating each other company.

-"Troy..."

-"Yeah..."

-"I saw the picture that you took of the two of us..."

-"What? How? When?" I giggle at his little outburst.

-"The day that you woke up, I was going home and gave your mom a ride home. Well...I asked her if I could take something that I forgot in your room and I saw the camera and took it. Then I got home and started to look at them and I saw it..."

-"..."

-"Are you mad that I took it without permission?"

-"No! Well...I didn't think that you could know about that pic and I was thinking...what did you forget at the house??"

-"Well...my hoodie..."

-"You didn't bring a hoodie...I passed you one of mine..."

-"Exactly...now it's mine..." He started to laugh and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

-"Okay..."

We heard a door opened and Stacy got in. She just looked at us with wide eyes. She froze in her spot and the only thing that came out of her mouth was:

-"What-t?...H-how that possible?...When-n..." She said while looking both of us with questioning eyes. We were about to respond when she got out and started to yell for the doctor. When she came back, she was with him but when he saw me, he looked so angry that I buried my head in Troy neck.

-"Miss Montez what are you doing here! I told you not to-" He began to yell but got cut by Troy.

-"She helped me! So don't yell at her."

-"What are you talking about??" He asked.

-"She got in and I turned around. When I saw her, I had a big headache and got some flashback and well...after that I remembered everything." He said.

-"I see...well...I'm sorry Miss Montez to yell a you..."

-"It's okay...I actually disobey your order..so I think that I need it..." I said with a little smile.

I got of the bed because the doctor wanted to do some test to him. I was going to go out but I heard Troy say 'Don't..stay..'.I nodded and went sit down on a chair near the door. I heard some voices talking and I knew it that it was Lucille and Jack. So I got up and went to stand near the wall so that they couldn't see me when they entered the room. Troy saw that and he asked what I was doing with his eyes. I answer him with my eyes too by looking at the door. He form an 'o' with his mouth and then we saw his parents come in the room and directly froze on their spot since Troy were looking at them with a grin.

-"Hey mom, dad " He said looking at both of them and then added" Sorry for the other day..."

Lucille started to cry and went to hug him followed by Jack. They shared a big hug, I started to cry by seeing them, when I heard Troy speak.

-"Come here!" I started to walk slowly and I saw Lucille and Jack look at each other with a confused look. Troy then took me by the waist and they saw me.

-"Gabriella??" They both said. I only smiled at them and Troy spoke.

-"Yep...well...she the one who help me to get my memory back." They just looked at me with wide eyes and then Lucille hugged me.

-"Oh thanks you Gabi! Thank you, thank you!"

-"My pleasure Lucille!" I said to her while hugging her back.

-"Wait...you know each other." Troy asked both of us and we nodded."How?"

-"Umm...here..."Lucille said in a 'duh' tone which made me laugh because I didn't think she knew that tone."But we need to have a diner to know more of her."She added.

-"Well...you are normal Troy...but you will have to stay for another 2 days. So...it was nice to see you all" Doctor said and left. They stayed talking while I went to the bathroom. When I got out, I remembered the gang and I send them a text message telling them to meet me here. I was sure that they will run here.

Fifteen minutes later, the gang was here and started asking question which I didn't respond. I just told them to follow me and to not speak. We got in front of Troy room and slowly opened it only to heard voice inside. I motioned everyone to follow me in.

-"Hey babe! Where were you-"He started to said but stop himself when he saw the gang."Guys!"He said and got up.

-"Oh my God Troy!"

-"Dude"

-"Troy"

-"My man!"

-"Bro!"

-"Troy"

Everyone said at the same time. We gave each other a big group hug. All the girls including me cried and the guys did their had shake. Lucille and Jack left so that we could all talk.

-"Sorry if we didn't come..." Chad said first and all the gang nodded.

-"Yeah...they didn't let us..."Sharpay added.

-"It's okay..." Troy said."I actually didn't want to see no one."

-"And you missy!" Chad said pointing at me.

-"What did I do?" I asked him in 'don't look at me' tone.

-"You said that you came for your ankle...and that was a lie!!"

-"Well...I want to see him and I know that if I told you 'Take me to see him' you wouldn't had brought me. So I had to lie and even name myself Ella Smith to enter so..."

-"Say what!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

-"That my name was Ella Smith ?" I repeated and everyone started to laugh.

-"W-why??" Troy managed to say.

-"I knew that if I told them my real name, they wouldn't let me in. But actually, Stacy caught me but at the end brought me to your room."

-"Well...that's a funny story!" Jason said making this time all of us laugh so loud that some nurse had to come to say to be more quiet since, quote 'We are not in some park but in a hospital with sick people all over'. We all nodded and waited her to go and we stated again to laugh so hard that even some of the guys felt to the floor holding their side. We were back to normal...

**

* * *

**

There you got , another chapie... let me know if you like it or not...

**Thanks **

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	19. Afternoon with the gang

**Chapter 19 – Afternoon with the gang...**

**I don't own HSM**

It was been 2 month and a half since the accident and our relationship was getting stronger each day. The first days at school has difficult for me since I had to walk with crutches but last week, they removed my cast. The first 2 days without it was painful to walk with my full weight on it but now I'm back to normal. Today was actually Saturday and in a week, I will be 18. I was lying on Troy's bed looking at the ceiling.

-"Hey! What so interesting about the ceiling?" He asked while joining me on the bed.

-"Nothing..."

-"That's what I thought... So what do you want do today?"

-"I don't know...let's go swimming!!" I said to him, sitting up.

-"Okay!"

I got up and went to get our swimsuits from his drawer. I had brought a bag of clothes to leave here so I had a drawer for my clothes. We got in them and made our way downstairs.

-"Hey guys!" I heard Lucille.

-"Hey mom!"

-"Hey Lucille!"

-"What are you guys doing?" She asked us while looking something in the fridge.

-"We are going to the pool so...see ya!" Troy said and grabs my hand and pulled me outside.

We putted the towels on the chair and jump in holding each other. The water was so cold at first but then became warmer.

-"So remind me not to make-out with my gorgeous girlfriend this time because my parents are inside." Troy said while holding me.

-"Don't worry...I won't let you even kiss me" I quickly said and went under water to escape him. He chased me for a long moment but eventually he got me and started to kiss me all over my face. We floated for a moment but I heard my phone beep so I got out and sat down on the chair. I had a new message from Sharpay.

_Hey Gabi!_

_What 'cha doing??Do you what do to _

_Something if you're not doing anything now??_

_Toodles_

_S_

_xoxo_

-"Who is it?" Troy asked from the pool.

-"Sharpay. She wants to do something if I'm doing nothing."

-"Well...you are doing something."

-"I know...that's what I writing to her now."

-"But how about we invited the gang??"

-"If you what...I don't mind..."

-"Okay..so text them to come."

I send a text to everyone saying to come to Troy's and to bring their swimsuit. Fifteen minutes later, the gang got here and we started to fool around the pool. Lucille brought us some drinks and she went back inside. All of us, girls to be specific, were lying on the chair taking some sun. We were talking about girls stuff when suddenly, I felt cold water on me. I wasn't the only one because I heard the other girls scream. I opened my eyes only to find Troy in front of me with a bucket half of water. I gave him the 'don't you dare' look and he look back at me with the 'oh yeah' look. The next thing that I felt was the cold water again but this time all over me. I quickly got up and started to run after Troy. The girls did the same with the other guys. I reached him and jump on his back and which he caught me. But that was not the only thing that I did, I made a sharp move to the right, making both of us fall into the pool with a big 'splash' and which got the guys close to the pool wet. They then join us in. After I moment, I got out because I has getting thirsty. I took my glass but it was empty so I took Troy's but he didn't have much so I went inside to get some more.

**Troy's POV **

I want so bad to talk to the gang about Ella birthday which is in a week but she was always here. After we jumped in the pool and everyone joined us, she then got out and took her glass but was empty. I saw her take my glass but it was almost empty so she had to go inside for more..._thank God I drank almost all of my juice..._this was the perfect and only moment I had to talk.

-"Guys!" I quickly said to them when Ella was out of the view. They all turned at me with confused look."This has to be quick. Ella birthday is in a week. I was thinking to do a surprise party at her house."They all got closer and I took a look at the door to see if she was coming out. I then continued."I've talk to her mom and she's going on a trip next weekend and she's going to give me the keys. I will need some of you get her out of the house until the party and the rest, I have everything planned out."

-"But she will need to get dressed for it." Sharpay added.

-"I know..."I took a look at the door but when I was about to turn, I saw her opened the door."Tell you later...she's coming!"I said. I turned around to see if she saw us but I think that something fell off her hand because she bent down so she didn't see us. _That's was luck!! _I got out and went lay down on her chair. She then came to join me. It's was getting late but we had the lights of the backyard on so it didn't seemed to dark. I putted a towel over us because it was getting a little cold since we were near the pool. Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan were the first to go since they had some plans. Like an hour and a half later, the other left. I looked down at Brie and saw her let out a big yawn.

-"Sleepy?"I asked her and she nodded "You can close your eyes."

-"Thanks..." She simply said and closed them. Like 5 minutes later, I heard her breathing more slowly telling me that she was asleep. I staid there for another 5 minutes to be sure that she was sleeping. I slowly got off under her and got up. I putted an arm under her arms and knee and lift her up. I enter the house and passed by the kitchen to find my mom and dad eating supper.

-"Honey, won't you two-" She said.

-"Shhh..."I quickly whispered and they understand once they saw Brie sleeping in my arms.

-"Goodnight." They whispered and turned back to talk to each other.

-"'Night" I whispered back at them.

I reached my room and slowly pushed the door. I putted her down on the bed carefully. I then got a t-shirt and sweatpants for my drawer and went back to her. I carefully putted the t-shirt on and took off her top. I then putted her under the cover so that I could get off her bottom because it was still wet and pulled on the sweatpants. I then changed in some short and went to lay down next her.

-"'Night Brie" I said to her and turned around to turn off the lamp on my night stand.

**

* * *

**

Another chapie!! The other one will probably be about her birthday!!Don't forget to review!!Please!!

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	20. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 20- Happy Birthday!!**

**I don't own HSM**

_**-I'm **__**warning**__** you!! This is a steamy chapter!! **_

**Troy's POV**

The week flew by very fast and the weekend was getting closer and that means...Gabriella birthday. Today was Thursday and I didn't finish telling the guys about the surprise party for her because she was always with me or with one of them. At least, Gina gave me the keys yesterday before she left for another trip with some co-workers at New York. I was in my room looking some TV, waiting for Sharpay to call after Brie went home from their shopping trip. When suddenly my phone started to vibrate.

-"Hello?"

-"Hey Troy, it's me, Sharpay!" I heard on the other side.

-"Hey!! The coast is clear??"

-"Clear as water!"

-"Good! Now look...I already have the keys and everything for the party."

-"Okay, some of the guys could help while I get Gabs outside the house."

-"Exactly!"

-"One problem, she has to get change for it so she will have to get home!"

-"I know...at least...I have an idea!"

-"Shoot!"

-"I will give you some money so when you two go to the mall you get a dress for her. But before Zeke will call you, I can't because she will get suspicious, telling you that there will be party at someone house so you guys have to buy some dresses..."

-"Then I will tell her to get change in my house! Good idea Troy!"

-"You think?"

-"Yeah...but we have to find something to get her to the house before the 'party'. I know, I will tell her that one of her purse goes better with the dress!! And don't worry I will buy her the dress."

-"No...I will buy her the dress."

-"Troy...you have already spent money for the party and her gift...what is it by the way??"

-"I'm not telling you and are you sure?"

-"Yes!!"

-"Okay, thanks and we are clear for the plan?"

-"Yep..."

-"Okay see you tomorrow and tell the guys about it please."

-"No problem, Toodles!"

-"Bye.."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

I woke up at 9:30. I putted my pillow over my head. _Why did I wake up so early?_ That's when I remembered that today was Saturday, Ella birthday! I quickly got up and when to shower. I had so many things to do. After I changed in my clothes, I took my phone and send a message to Brie.

_Hey Beautiful!!_

_You know what today is??_

_The birthday of a very precious girl which I'm glad is part of my life and without her _

_I couldn't live another day, hour, minute or even second._

_Happy Birthday Ella!_

_I love you..._

_Troy._

I got up from my bed and made my way to downstairs to start this long day of work at least I had everything already in my car so that I could started when Sharpay will give me the green light.

**End Troy's POV**

**Nobody's POV**

Gabriella was sleeping in her bed. She was a little sad because her mom had to fly out of Albuquerque for her birthday but she knew she will have her friends, which their were like a family. Suddenly her phone made a beeping sound telling her that she got a new message. With her eyes closed, she reached for it and turned on. It was a message from Troy. While she was reading it, she let out a tear and quickly responded him. She was about but back her phone when it did another sound. This time it was Sharpay telling her to get up, get ready because they were going to shop. She quickly did what she told her. She didn't want to see an angry Sharpay.

Meanwhile with Sharpay,

-"Hello Troy!"

-"Hey!! What's up?"

-"I'm on my way to her house! I'm like turning on your street!"

-"Okay but pass by my house so that I could see you and then go into the mall. Be sure that she forgot anything so you couldn't come back before the party which is at 7!Okay 7 o'clock not before!"

-"I know!!Have to go getting closer, bye!"

She got in front of Gabriella house and waited for her. In less that a minute she was in the car.

-"Ready?" She asked her.

-"Yep!"

-"Didn't forget anything because I don't want to ruin my precious time shopping for coming to our house!"

-"I have everything so let's go!!"

She started the engine and passed in front of Troy house like they said. _Okay Troy, now it's your turn_, she thought with a small grin appearing on the corner of her lips.

It was now 5 o'clock, four hours have passed, Zeke already call Sharpay telling her about the 'party' and the guys were finish decorating the house. They left the house to get ready. Troy changed as fast so that he could get some drinks and pizzas for the party. He had to hurry up since people were going to be there at 6:30 for the big surprise. He got back at the house at 6, time to put the pizzas in the oven and to arrange last things.

Meanwhile with girls...

Sharpay was very happy that the plan was going very good. Gabriella didn't seem suspicious about anything. Sharpay took a look at the clock which read 6:40, they had to go in like 5 minutes to get there at exactly 7 o'clock.

-"Which purse are you going to take?" Sharpay asked so that the second part of the plan which was to get her home could start.

-"I don't know, let my see your purses!"

They made their way to Sharpay's huge closet and started to look around. After taking a quickly look at them Sharpay finall decided to speak again.

-"Shoot! Gab, it's getting late...I think you should get one your purses. I saw one that will go with the colour of the dress."

-"You think.."

-"Yeah...don't even dare ask me, I know my fashion!" And with that they went to Gabriella house.

In the house,

Troy kept looking at the clock. Everyone was silent and all the lights were off like she left them. He passed by the door and he could hear Sharpay voice shouting at her to hurry up since they were going to be late. He quickly places himself behind the door and made a signal at everyone that she was here. He could hear her putting the keys in and unlocked it. She slowly opened the door since she was telling Sharpay to calm. He let her turn on the light and when she did, everyone jumped from their hiding place and shouted 'SURPRISE!!'

She let out a scream but she relax when she felt Troy arms around her waist.

-"Happy Birthday Ella!" He said to her before he kissed her.

-"Thanks you guys!!" She said to the gang which was around her.

-"You should actually thank Troy, since he planned everything!!" Sharpay said and everyone nodded.

-"That's not true..."Troy started to say" Everyone helped with something so this was from everyone!"

People started to congratulate her and everyone went their way. Troy got the pizzas out and the drink and the party begun.

They were people dancing all over the place. The music was blasting but not to loud so the neighbour couldn't call the cops. Troy and Gabriella were dancing in the middle of the living room. They had eyes only for each other and everyone could tell that they were in love.

Around 11, everyone left, leaving both on them alone in the house.

-"Thank you Troy for all of this!!" She said while sitting on his lap. They were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

-"You're welcome and you deserved much better that this!" He said while he kissed the tip or her nose making her giggle.

-"How about..you opened your gifts??" He said to her while rubbing her arms up and down. She nodded and he waited for her to sit on the couch to get her presents.

Thirty minutes later, there was two big mountain of paper. She had a gift certificate for a store form Kelsi and Jason, a gift certificate for two person for a massage from Taylor and Chad. Sharpay and Zeke gave her a Coach clutch and two bangles from Ryan and Martha and other stuff. Troy waited for his present and he saw that she was a little sad. She was because he didn't give her a gift but she remembered that he did the party when suddenly a little box was in front of her face. She looked up at Troy and he only respond with the 'open the box' look. She slowly opened only to find a long gold necklace with her initial on with. She took it off of the box and gave it to him so that he could put it on. After he putted she turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. They pulled out and then he whispered to her before she could say something.

-"Turn it over"

She looks at him confused but she did turn it over. She could read :

_Always be with you_

_Love you_

_T_

A tear ran down her cheek and Troy wipe it off with his thumb. She then look at him and kissed him again.

-"I love you" She told him in a whisper.

-"I love you too" He whispered back.

They staid in each other arms for 10 more minutes before he got up. He started to clean the living room. She staid on the couch just looking at him, every movement he did. She looked at him from his hair, eyes, mouth, to his chest, to his legs and finally feet. She then slowly got up and made her way to him. She turned him around and kissed him on the lips. He was taken aback but started to kiss back. She then putted her arms around his neck and he slowly lifts her. She putted her legs around his waist and started to kiss him with more passion. He kissed the corner of her lips and made his way while kissing her to the neck. She moved her head a little to give him a better access. He quickly found her soft spot and started to suck it making her moan. He smiles at her reaction while still sucking.

-"...Troy..." She whispered with her breathing becoming heavier and her fingers playing with his hair."Leave that for tomorrow" She whispered in his ear and kissed it. He nodded and started to make their way upstairs. They reached her room and closed the door. They made their way to the bed and slowly put her down and joined her. They were both on their knees. He putted his hand on her leg and made his way up and his other hand resting on her neck. She started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. His hand made to her back and he undid the knot from her dress and unzipped it. He took it off and she took the opportunity to undo his pants. With a quick movement from him and they were on the floor near her dress. When they lay down, he took a look at her. _She's gorgeous_, he thought. She saw that he was looking at her and she blushed.

-"Hey..." He said while lifting her chin to make her look at him."You're beautiful..." He added and kissed her. His hand slid up her back and rested on her bra clasp. He unhooked without a problem and tossed to the ground. He started kiss her in the valley between her breasts while rubbing her flat stomach. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and lift his head so that they could kiss. Their tongues fought as the passion shown through their kisses. Her hands traveled from his shoulder to the borderline of his boxer.

-"Brie..." He moaned near her ear and started to massage her left breast.

-"Troy..." She said while digging her nails on his bare back. They both crashed they lips and kissed passionately. His hand moved to the other breast making her moan in his mouth.

-"...I... want... you..." She said to him as she pressed her chest with his. He moved his hand to her thighs, massaging them. He then rubbed her folds making her wetter. He moved back to kissing her breast and he bit down softly on her nipple making her let out a loud moan. He putted his finger on the hem of her underwear and pulled them down very slowly, leaving her only with the necklace. She pulled down his boxer and he moved his mouth to her other breast doing the same thing. He pulled out and kissed her as if he would never kiss her again. He looked at her in her eyes waiting for her to give him the permission. She nodded and he bends down to take the condom from his wallet. He was about to opened it when she took it and remove the sticky roll. She then pushed him on the bed and she slid it over his erect member. He positioned himself on top of her and entered the tip of it.

-"Are you sure?? I'm not forcing you...We can stop..." He asked in a hoarse voice.

-"I'm sure...just go slow..." She answered in a rasping voice too.

-"I will...promise..." She putted her arms under his underarms, wrapping them around his shoulders.

-"Okay..." He slowly entered her making her close her eyes firmly. She never expected a lot of pain.

-"You okay? I can stop" She simply nodded. Troy felt her move under him knowing that she has adjusting herself and then heard 'okay'. He slowly enters her again. She was in pain in the first times. Soon enough to pain disappeared and turned into pleasure. Picking up his pace, they both moaned each other's names.

-"Move with me babe..." Troy said huskily.

She did what he said and their hips were rocking backward and forward in the same rhythm making the bed move with each thrust. They were kissing and their tongues explored every corner on their mouths. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he rubbed her breast in circle.

-"Ohh..." She said while he entered her, smiling at her reaction.

-"Harder...Troy..."She screamed. He nodded and brought his thumb on her clit and started rubbing it making her wet.

-"..Troy..." She moaned. He pushed her leg toward her chest so he could go in deeper.

-"Are you going to cum for me baby..." He said.

She just nodded with her eyes closed. Her back arched when she felt her climax getting closer.

-"...Brie..."He moaned."Almost there...ohh..." He added going faster. He let go of her leg and putted his hand each side of her head to support himself. She kissed his neck and with one hand played with his nipple. He bitted his lips. She then brought her mouth to his nipple and bit down slowly and started rubbing it with her tongue.

-"Ohh...baby..." He said while taking his hand behind her head. "I'm going to cum...cum with me babe..." She pulled out and attacked his lips while with her middle finger, she rubbed her clit fast.

-"Ohh, I'm about to cum..."She said in his mouth. She continued rubbing it until she felt her fluids being expelled and Troy stopped thrusting her and collapse slowly on her. They interlace their fingers while he slowly enters her and withdraw. Took out the condom filled with his and tossed it in the garbage, which was next to the bed. He turned back, spooning her from behind.

-"That...was..." She started to say, with a shaky voice since she was still shacking from the big orgasm that he gave her.

-"Amazing..." He finished for her in the same voice. He hold tighter on her so that she could passed it.

-"I love you Troy..." She finally said once she calm down.

-"I love you Gabriella..." She turned so that she could capture his lips and they fall asleep, exhausted from their midnight activity.

**

* * *

**

End of chapie!!(a steamy one!!LOL) hope you all like it...I didn't want them to have sex now but I finished by deciding to do it...so please review...

**Thanks **

**ZacVanessarock ;p**

**PS: pics of the dress and necklace in profile!!**


	21. New me

**Chapter 21 – New me..**

**I don't own HSM**

The next morning, I woke up and felt something warms next to me. With my eyes still closed I turned around. I felt something hard against my hand. I slowly opened one eye and saw my hand on someone abs. I opened the other eye to look better, only to find my boyfriend sleeping showing all his glory. Maybe he felt hot during the night because I was still under the blankets. I looked at him sleep and all the memories from last night came back. I started to smile while I traced invisible circle on his chest. I felt him move and looked up to see the most amazing blue eyes staring back at me.

-"Morning..."I said to him.

-"Morning babe..." I got up to kiss him on the lips.

-"How did you sleep?" I asked him and took a quick look at his member. He looks down too and saw it and quickly grabbed the blankets and covered himself. "Don't be shy babe..." I said to him trying not to laugh.

-"I-I...slept well thank you how about you??"

-"Best sleep ever..." I took a look at the clock and read 9:50.

-"What are we doing today??"I asked him while kissing his chest.

-"I don't know...how about we go to the mall so you could use your certificate??" He said while playing with my hair.

-"Yeah...go take a shower while I go put the blanket in the washing machine." He nodded and we both got up. He entered the bathroom while I went to washed them. When I returned in my room, I could hear that he was still in the shower. I slowly opened the door and made my way to the shower. I stepped in and putted my arms around his waist. He jumped a little but then turned around with a grin visible. He bended down a little so that he could capture my lips. We stayed there under the water, kissing. After both of us finish cleaning up, we got change in some clean clothes. While I got change, I felt like another person...I don't know how to explain it but I could feel me different. A good different. I turned around and saw Troy looking at me while he was sitting on the bed.

-"What??" I asked him while searching for some shoes.

-"Nothing..."

-"So why are you looking at me like that??" I said still searching.

-"Well...I don't know...it just...never mind..." He said and lay down. I got up and lay down on top of him.

-"What wrong??" I asked while I pushed some hair that was on his eyes.

-"Well...I never imagined myself to have someone like you in my life." He finally said looking at my eyes.

-"Wanna know something??" I said back. He simply nodded."Me neither...sometimes I think that I don't even deserve you."

-"Don't say that...you are perfect and you are my everything...I love you..."

-"I love you too.." He leaned up a little so we could share the most beautiful kiss ever.

We went to the mall and almost stayed there all day. First we went to the shop that the certificate was for then we went to another were we spend like an hour or two looking at clothes and trying them. After that we went to diner in some restaurant that was delicious. Then we went back home to relax. We were in the kitchen, eating some pizza.

-"So when do the championship start babe??" I asked him, while I sat on the counter and him on a chair.

-"February 13..." He answers.

-"In like what...3 weeks..."

-"Yep...I'm sure that my dad will be like 'son, practicing make you better and better makes you win'..." He said while imitating his dad, making me laugh.

-"Well...you wanna win..no??" I said while making my way to him and sitting on his lap.

-"Hell yeah! But that will mean less time with my girlfriend..." He said with a pout. I kissed it and then said.

-"Well...you could always sneak...at night..." He smiled and then asked

-"How??"

-"By my balcony...what do you think??" I said while turning and putting my legs at each side on the chair.

-"I like it.." I nodded and kissed him from his mouth, to his jaw and neck. I started sucking his collarbone.

-"...Brie..."

-"...Hmm??...like it??" I said against his skin and he simply nodded. I was about to unbutton his shirt when we heard the sound of keys and the door opened. I quickly jumped off him and rearranged myself and Troy was doing the same. I turned around to see my mom entering the house with some luggages.

-"Hey mom!!"

-"Hey _mija_!!Happy Birthday!!Sorry if I couldn't call you yesterday..I was so busy."

-"Thanks mom!! And no worry. Ohh and thanks for letting us the house!"

-"Well...it was Troy idea...is he here??"

-"Yeah..in the kitchen..."

We went back in the kitchen, Troy turned around in his chair and I saw on his collarbone the hickey that I gave him. I pointed my collarbone and then looked at his. At first he was confused but then he understood and buttons his shirt so we couldn't see it. My mom wasn't in the kitchen so she definitely didn't see it.

-"Hey Troy!!" She enters with her arms wide open to give him a hug.

-"Hey Gina!" He said while hugging her "How are you??"

-"Good, you?"

-"Good..How was the trip??"

-"Great but very exhausting. I think I should go sleep, so see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight sweethearts"

-"'night" We both said. We waited until we heard her room door close to start to speak.

-"That was close..." He finally said while turning on his chair.

-"Tell me about it."

-"I should get going...if not my parents will be asking questions." He said while he got up and made our way to the door. "Pick you up at 7?"

-"Yep...'night babe, see you tomorrow..."

-"'night" We kissed and I waited for him to disappeared from my view to close the door. I went back to the kitchen and turned the light off. I got upstairs and changed in some short and a t-shirt. I putted his sweater and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face. Like 30 minutes later, I went back to my room only to find someone lying down on my bed. I almost screamed but I quickly took my hand to my mouth when I saw who it was.

-"What are you doing here??" I whispered to him while hitting him wherever I could reach."You almost gave me a heart attack." He simply chuckle at my reaction.

-"Ouch! Stop it!"He whispered and smiling at the same time."You said 'see you tomorrow' and well it's 12:01 so basically it's tomorrow which means today, Monday." I just looked at him with a 'what are you talking about' look.

-"Okay..." I said still confused.

-"Ohh!!just get in and let's go to sleep..."

-"But how will you get back to your house and in time??"

-"I will just put my alarm at 4:30 of the morning.." He said while shaking his phone in front of my face."Now let's sleep..." He took me by the waist and brought me down on the bed making me giggle at his reaction. He spooned me from behind and we felt asleep right away.

_

* * *

_

Mija/ _Sweetie _

**That's it!!Hope you all enjoy it...please review to let me know what you think about it!!**

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	22. DETENTION!

**Chapter 22- DETENTION!!**

**I don't own HSM**

It was 4:30 of the morning. I heard Troy's alarms telling us that it was already morning and that I a few hours, will be in Darbus' class hearing her voice. He got up and putted his clothes back. I was going to get up to but he didn't let me. He kissed me on the forehead and got out like he got in. I went back to sleep for a few more hours.

Like an hour and a half later, I heard my alarm. I got up and prepared myself for another at school. At exactly 7 o'clock, Troy was getting in the driveway. I said goodbye to my mom and went outside.

-"Morning..." I said, sitting.

-"Morning..." Gave me a kiss.

-"So did your parents saw anything??"

-"Nop...I entered by my window..."

-"How did you do it??" I asked because what I could remember, he didn't have a balcony only a window and a tree next to it.

-"Well...that's my secret...do you want to know it??" I quickly nodded.

-"Well...we'll some of these days, I will show you..."

-"Okay..."

The ride to school was pretty fast. Once we reached it, we could already see people outside. We got out and saw Chad and Taylor walking by the car.

-"Hey guys!" Troy yelled making them turn around.

-"Hey dude!" Chad said while they did their handshake.

-"Hey Tay!! Chadster!!" I said.

-"Hey Gabster...how are you??" He asked while hugging me.

-"Very good and thanks for the present guys..."

-"Your welcome!" Taylor said and we started to walk to our locker. Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girls' bathroom.

-"Hey!!What was that for??" I asked while rubbing my arm where she pulled me.

-"Oh sorry!! Didn't want to hurt you..."

-"It's okay but why did you bring me here??"

-"Well...I was wondering..." She started to say and looking me with big eyes and smiling.

-"Wondering what- ohh...no! I won't tell you..."

-"Ohh Gabs!!Please!! At least tell me if you two..well...you know..."

-"TAY!!"

-"What??"

-"Do I go and ask you if you and Chad did 'it'??" I asked her while trying to get out of the bathroom.

-"No...I'm sorry..."

-"I forgive you but don't do it again okay.."

-"'kay..." We started to make our way outside when I quickly turned around and simply said 'yep' and she started to jump up and down. When she calmed down, after all the girls were watching her like she was crazy, she told me

-"Me too!!" And then both of us started to jump. The girls looked at us again. And we stopped and ran outside of the bathroom while laughing. Once out, we bumped into some people.

-"Oh sorry!!" We both said at the same time and looked up only to see our boyfriend.

-"Oh...it just you guys..." Taylor said.

-"Ohh well thank you Tay, we are just some random guys..." Troy said like he was hurt about her comment.

-"Don't be hurt baby..." I said and kissed him.

-"Okay guys we don't need PDA in school and in front of me!" Chad said making us laugh. He heard the bell ring and started to run to homeroom. Chad and Taylor got in before us but when we were about to step in the bell rang telling us that we were in detention.

-"Bolton, Montez!! Detention!!" We heard Darbus say. We rolled our eyes and went sit down at our place.

-"But Mrs Darbus...Troy can't-"

-"Danforth...detention!!"

-"What!! please Mrs Darbus he can't-"

-"McKessie..detention!!" She said without looking up from her sheet."Is there someone else who will like to say something??" She added and which anyone responded "Good.." After 5 minutes of her talking, I started to get bored, so I took a pen and a paper and wrote to Taylor.

_Hey...why did you said that Chad couldn't have_

_detention?? You should have save your butt from her..._

_And do you know why he said that _

_Troy couldn't have detention_

_it's not like they have practice or do they??_

_G_

I folded the paper and passed her when Darbus wasn't looking. I saw her reading it and took out her pen and write something. She then passed me the paper.

_We made plans for the four of us to go grab some ice cream_

_After and go to the park later with the gang since they won't_

_Be able to come to eat ice cream with us but now we won't be_

_Able to do that..._

_T_

I looked up and saw Taylor looking at me. I formed an 'o' with my mouth and she sadly nodded. The day flew by fast and now, the four of us, were making our way to Darbus class.

-"Well...nice to see all of you." Darbus said.

-"Yeah..." The four of us said at the same time. We made our way to our place and when we were about to sit down she let out a huge 'no' making us jump and making Chad fell down. We all started to laugh at him but quickly stop when we heard her speak.

-"Danforth..get up! You and Bolton will get to the arts class and get some paints near the door and all of you will paint the class next to this one. I will be in my office and will come back at the end to see your work...so behave!!"

The guys went to get the paints while she told us which color she wanted on each wall. With that said, she exited the room, leaving us alone, waiting for the guys. Once they were back, we started to paint the wall. There was some transparent plastic covering the floor from with but it can be very slippery around a clumsy girl like me. I went back to where the buckets of paint were to take some more but I didn't see the spot of paint and I putted my feet on it. Once I only had that foot on the ground, I slipped backwards making my bucket of paint fall on Chad back. Tay and Troy looked down at me and I only looked at the back of Chad. He didn't move and when I saw the damage, I putted my hand on my mouth to stop me from laughing. Troy looked at the direction I was looking and he started to laugh. Chad finally decided to turn around and the look on his face was priceless. When I saw it, I started to laugh my butt off. Taylor joined us and she even felt down on her butt grasping her side. I was about to tell him that I was sorry when I felt something went on my neck. I looked down and saw yellow paint on it. I looked up and saw Chad with a grin. I gave him the 'oh no you didn't' look before I took a brush near me with some blue paint. But when I swing it backwards, so I could reach him, it slipped from my hand and fell on Taylor, right on the chest. She quickly stops laughing and started to become red. I quickly got up and went near Troy. She grabbed her paint brush and throws it at me but I moved behind Troy...well...he got the brush...right on the head. That was the beginning of a paint battle. I always stood behind Troy throwing paint while he blocked me. Let me tell you that the four of us were moving bucket of paint. I had so many paint on me...it was ridiculous and the walls had spot of different paint on too. After 40 minutes of throwing each other paint, we laid down on the floor, laughing and holding our side. I collapse next to Troy and took each other hand. Once I looked up, I saw a single spot of some yellow and blue paint on the ceiling.

-"Guys..."

-"Yeah..." The three of them said.

-"How did that spot get up there" I said while pointing it.

-"Good question..."

-"It's look like a burger...

-"Chad!!" We screamed.

-"What?! I'm so hungry!!" Chad said making us laugh again but the noise of a door opening made us stop.

-"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!!" A voice screamed making us close our eyes. It was Darbus."I'm giving 10 minutes and when I come back, this place will be neat." And with that said she got out of the class. We quickly got up and started to clean up. Exactly 10 minutes later, she was back and told us that we could leave. We ran outside and started to laugh. Chad and Taylor went to his car while we made our way to Troy' car. He got some towel from the trunk to sit down on them. Once we reached my house, we ran to the bathroom and quickly jump in the shower. We were starting to make out under the shower, when suddenly I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

-"Honey?? Are you there??" It was my mom.

-"Fuck! It's my mom!" I mouthed to Troy. He nodded and took his clothes and shoes which was on the floor and took them in the shower with us. Thanks God that the shower curtain was a dark purple so she couldn't see him.

-"Yes mom!!" I quickly said once he had everything in.

-"Can I come in??" I heard her from the other side.

-"Yes!" I took a quickly look at Troy and putted my finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet and he quickly nodded.

-"Hey!! How are you??Why is there paints on your clothes??" She asked while looking at the clothes on the floor.

-"Good! And well we had a little problem at school... "

-"Oh okay...well...I was wondering where Troy was because his car is in the driveway..."

Troy took his hand and hit himself on the head but she didn't hear him because at the same time the shampoo bottle slipped from my hand.

-"Are you alright honey??"

-"Yes mom...the shampoo bottle slipped from my hand. And no..."I looked at him" he's not here...he parked his car here but he went back home so he could shower too. But he will be back after..."

-"Oh okay...well...I'll be downstairs..."

-"Okay mom..." She got out and closed the door behind her. Then I heard the door of my door close too.

-"It's just me or one day she will catch us..." Troy said which made me giggle while he putted back his clothes on the floor.

-"We'll just be more careful..." I seductively whispered to him while I started to kiss his neck. He putted his hand on my back and started to rub it up and down. Then slowly putted one hand on my butt. Ten minutes after our make out session, we got out and change in some clean clothes. He had a bag of clothes so he quickly change in them and exit my room by the balcony while I finished changing myself. Two minutes later I heard the door bell and my mom say 'Troy how are you?' which made me giggle. _If she only knew_, I thought and made my way downstairs to eat.

**

* * *

**

End of chapie!!Hope you all like it!!Don't forget to review and make my day!! :)...

**Thanks**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**

**(did all of you see MTV movies award?? Well I did and I was so happy that Zac won!!I was like jumping up and down (LOL)...he's so hot!!...well...I just wanted to say that...so...TOODLES!! lol)**


	23. Happy Valentine

**Chapter 23 – Happy Valentine...**

**I don't own HSM**

**-Warning: Steamy!! LOL**

Time has passed really fast. Three weeks flew by and today was friday, February 13,Troy's championship. Those past weeks, we didn't pass a lot of time together like before. Of course, we had our night in which he would sneak in or I sneaked in his room. Talking about that, he taught me how to do it.

_Flashback_

_It was a day after school and my mom was working and his parents went out. We made our way outside and stood in front of his window._

_-"So...how do we do this??" I said turning my head to the left to look at him._

_-"Well...watch me climb??"_

_-"Okay but be careful..."_

_-"Don't worry..I'm an expert!" He said with a smile._

_I watched him climb and let me tell you, he was right, he's an expert. He climbed down to join me back._

_-"So...are you ready??" He asked me and I just looked at him like he was crazy._

_-"Oh! Come on!! Is not that bad!!"_

_-"Yeah..sure...easy to you to say..."_

_-"Well...I was like that the first time that I did that but I'm telling you...it isn't that bad. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."_

_-"Let's do this!" I said and took his hand and pulled him to the tree. He told me where to put my feet and the next thing that I knew I was in his room waiting for him to climb in too._

_-"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I chanted while doing my new happy dance._

_-"See...I told you...now you could sneak in..." He said while he grabbed me by the waist._

_-"Yep...a lot..." I said and kissed him._

_End flashback_

-"Hey Gabi.. what do you think about this dress...it's FABULOUS!!"

-"Gabs!!"

-"Hello?? Someone home??"

-"...oh sorry what did you say?" I said while turning to see the girls.

-"Well I asked you what you think about this dress?" She showed me some dress "I think it's fabulous.."

-"Yeah...it is..." I said looking at it. It was indeed very 'fabulous' like Sharpay say.

-"So wear it!" She simply said while throwing me the dress

-"What? No you should-"

-"Just hurry up...we are going to be late for the championship." Taylor said.

Well, we almost got in late. We just had time to take your places in the first row. Then we heard the announcer voice echoing all over the gym. The opposite team entered while some people cheered on them, probably their school. And then they walk in. The Wildcats. The entire gym shakes when we all cheered on them. I shouted like crazy. Troy turned to look at me and winked. I felt my legs go like jelly. I send him a wink too and he gave me his grin.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Come on Wildcats!!"

-"You can do it 14!!"

-"You rock Danforth!!"

-"Come on guys!!"

We heard a loud sound through the gym telling us that the match just finished.

-"This as been a really good game but we finally stay at 50-45 for the Wildcats! Congrats!!" The announcer said. Everyone started to screamed like crazy. I jumped over the row and run into Troy's arms. He lifts me up while hugging me.

-"Congrats Wildcat!!"

-"Thanks babe!!" We shared a sweet kiss.

-"Well...you should go clean yourself 14.." I said when he putted me back on the floor.

-"Why?? I think I'm perfect like this...don't you think??" He said getting closer and I went backwards. I wanted to run when he caught my arms and turned me. He then hugged me close.

-"Troy!!" I said giggling.

-"Okay...see you outside??" I nodded and he went into the locker.

Thirty minutes later, we were getting in the car. I was staying with them since my mom went into another trip this morning. Yep..another one...I rarely see her now. During these past weeks, I saw her like one time in a week. This time she was coming back in a month and a half. But the good thing is that I was staying at Troy's. When we arrived home, we ate something and jumped directly to bed.

The next morning, I woke up only to be lonely on the bed. I turned around to rest my head on his chest but only find the mattress. I opened my eyes and looked around to find no trace on him. When I looked up to see the time, I saw a red rose resting on his pillow. I took it and smelled it. I got up and putted a sweater and then made my way downstairs. When I went out of the room, I bumped into Lucille.

-"Morning Lucille!"

-"Oh! Good morning Dear."

-"Do you know were Troy is??"

-"No...you..do you know were Jack is??"

-"No...I woke up and found a rose next to me.."

-"Me too..."

-"Well...that's weird..."

-"Yeah...let's go eat.."

-"Yeah.."

We both made your way to the stairs but we quickly stopped. There was petals of roses on them. We both looked at each other and slowly went downstairs. Once we reached the kitchen, we entered it only to find Troy and Jack, standing with a bouquet of roses each. We were in shock. Then I remembered that today was February 14, valentines day. We ran into our man arms.

-"Thank you 14!!...I love you so much..."

-"I love you too..." He said and we shared a passionate kiss. I then hugged him and I saw Lucille and Jack, like making out...in front of us. I turned my head and whispered to Troy.

-"I think we should...like...get of here before we see more of that..."He was confused and then looks left and saw it and then whispered back.

-"I think so..let's go.." He took my hand and we run outside laughing.

-"Well..that was awkward..." I said rising my eyebrows.

-"Tell me about it...talking about something else...my parents are having a supper...well...in the house...I was thinking...what about..we...do something...what do you think??"

-"I will love too..."

-"Well you have to get ready for 6 o'clock...'kay.."

-"Okay mister!"

We passed the day together and well...Lucille and Jack...disappeared for like two hours..._I wonder were the went_...Troy left like an hour ago and I'm in his room changing for the date that we have in like... 5 minutes!! OMG, I have to hurry up...I got change and putted my shoes, when he entered the room.

-"Ready babe??"

-"Hey you..didn't hear you...yeah I'm ready.."

-"Let's go then..." I took my purse when he stopped me. "Don't. You won't need it."

-"Okay.." I said a little confused.

He then took my hand and made our way outside. We then passed the car...that's weird...I though.

-"Where are you taking me babe??" I said behind him since he was pulling me.

-"Your house" He finally said once we were in front of the door."Close your eyes..."

-"Troy..."

-"Just close them..." I pouted and then closed them. He kissed me and than took my hand again and we entered the house. He slowly closed the door behind us.

-"Open them..."

**Nobody POV**

Once she opens them... her jaw dropped to the floor.

-"This is beautiful Troy..."Gabi said while she looked around.

-"You think.."She nodded and then he added "but not much as you."While he hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

The place was incredible. The lights were off and he had placed candles all over the place and some roses petal on the table in the living room which had on it two dishes. She took off her shoes and walked to the table. They then sat down and started to eat. Once they finished, he brought the dessert which were some strawberries with chocolate. She sat down between his legs while they feed each other.

He took one strawberry with chocolate but once it reached her mouth, the chocolate dripped on her cleavage. He saw that and he quickly brought his mouth to it. He started sucking it. She let out a little moan while he smiles against her skin. He pulled up and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. She brushes her tongue to his bottom lip for entrance and he quickly granted. He then kissed her jaw and neck and quickly found her soft spot at which he sucked. She moved her head so he could reach better. Her hand travelled to his chest and slowly took his shirt off him. He brought his hand to her stomach and started to play with the edge of her top. She putted her hands on his abs and started to make her way up. She then broke the kiss and pulled off his t-shirt while he did the same with her top. She had some black bra. _Very sexy_...he though. He started to rub her breast over her bra. She moans in his mouth and he took that chance to enter his tongue and they explored each other mouth.

Her hand went to his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed then off while he went forward making both of them lay down. With a quick movement his jeans were off. And then, he did the same thing with hers.

-"I love your lingerie...but...they are going off..." He said huskily. She pressed herself into him felling something hard against her thigh. He unclasped her bra and throws it over his shoulder. He then started to play with her breast. Biting softly at her erect nipple and rubbing it with his tongue, making her scream his name. She then pushed down his boxer. He travelled his hand from her breast to her thighs, stopping for a moment between them and he rubbed it in circle making her wet. He then pushed them off while she searched through his wallet for their protection. Once she found it, she passed to him so he could put it on.

-"Hurry up...babe..." She said breathing heavily

He grins at her and he slowly entered her and quickly picks up his pace with each thrust.

-"Oh...faster Troy..." She said biting her bottom lip. He putted his hand on each side of her head so he could go faster, attacking her lips with his. She moved her hands up and down on his back and abs.

-"Oh babe...you feel so good..." He said in her ear. She putted her legs around his waist and started sucking his collarbone. His hand slipped a little bit, making him move too.

-"Babe!...that's it...oh..yeah...ohh..harder..."She said between moans.

-"Move with me Ella..." He said while he grabbed her knee and pushed to her chest to go deeper. She kissed his shoulder to his neck and finally his lips. When he releases her leg, she turned them over so she was on top.He grins at her while she started to thrust him making him shout out her name. He brought his hand and rubbed her breast.

-"...Brie...oh..." He moans. She putted her hands on his thigh to support while he brought his thumb on her clit and started rubbing it.

-"Oh...I'm going to cum..."She let out. He quickly turned them over so he was on top again, wanting to give her a good orgasm.

-"TROYYYYYYYY!!"She screamed. He continued thrusting her.

-"Faster...harder...oh...faster..."

He went faster and harder like she wanted. She arched her back from the pleasure.

-"...Almost there Brie..." He said to her."Come on babe... cum with me..."

-"I'm going to cum...I'm going..." she said.

-"...Brie..." He moaned while they interlace their finger while both of them went to their climax. She was shaking so much that he had to hug her while he slowly thrust her and withdraw. He stayed like until she calmed down and took out the condom and putted in a tissue next to the wrapper to throw it later in the garbage.

-"I love you..."She said to him.

-"I love you too..." He reached for the blanket that was on the couch and putted over their naked bodies. She turned so she could rest her head in his chest. She played with her necklace while he played with her hair. And then, they finally went to a deep slumber in each other arms.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it...I was supposed to update yesterday night but I had some problem with my computer...but I finally was able to put it. I will try my best to update the next chapter and the only thing that I can tell you is that...it's going to be a sad one... :'( so expected later in the day or tomorrow. But I can tell you that I will update before Sunday or even before Saturday... so... don't forget to review...I'm telling you that you will make my day.

**It's ****possible****, I'm not a 100 sure, that I skip a few months in the story, and well, I wanted to ask all of you, if you don't mind about it. If: 1)Skip the months that I want too or 2)Skip like the half of it and do like a refill chapter and then skip more months ...well...I hope too know your answer soon... **

**The picture of their outfits are in my profile. I have a new story on youtube so if you will like to see it...the link will be on my profile too...so...that's it.**

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	24. Stop and Stare

**Chapter 24- Stop and Stare**

**I don't own HSM**

I was the first to wake up the next morning. I was a little confused since we were in the living room but then remembered our date. I reached his jeans and looked for his cell phone to see the time. It was 9:30. When I putted back and lay down next to him, there was a knock on the door. I quickly jumped and Troy woke up.

-"What's wrong..."He said while rubbing his eyes.

-"Someone knocked at the door" I said while looking for my underwear and jeans while he looked for his boxer and putted his jeans. I couldn't find my top so I took Troy's t-shirt that was next to me and went to open the door with him following behind. I slowly opened the door only to find two officers behind the door.

-"Yes...hello...how can I help you?"I asked while fully opening the door and Troy putted his hand on it to support himself.

-"Are you Miss Montez??" One of them asked.

-"Yes...why??"

-"Well...Miss..we don't have good news to tell you..." I felt my legs go like jelly and Troy quickly grabbed me before I could fall.

-"What is it?" He asked because I couldn't even speak.

-"Excuse me...but who are you??" The other officer asked him.

-"I'm her boyfriend...Troy Bolton" He nodded at his answer and then continued.

-"Well...there has been an accident..." My eyes started to get watery and my mom went to my mind. "The plane that was going to London is missing. I'm afraid to say that Mrs Gina Montez is missing."

Once he told us that. My world stopped spinning...my mom...was missing. I collapse to the floor and started to cry my eyes off. I could see Troy say something to them but could hear nothing. As if...I close myself from the world. The next thing that I knew is that I was in Troy arms. We staid lying on the floor while he rubbed my back in circle motion.

**Troy's POV **

Oh my God...this can't be possible. This can't be happening to my Ella. Gina is her everything. She was her only family except us...because my parents love her like a daughter. We have been lying on the floor for the last 30 minutes. She had stop crying so I lift her bridal style and went sit down on the couch. She wasn't speaking or crying. She was like in a trance. I continued rubbing her back and said nothing. She will talk once she is ready...and I don't want to force her to speak if she doesn't want. We were sitting for like 10 minutes went suddenly I heard her whispered something.

-"...My mom..." she whispered. I looked down at her and she was still in a trance. Then I saw brown eyes looking back at me. Her glare seemed blank.

-"...my mom..." She said louder looking at me. And then she started to cry. I holder her close to me and she hold me tight too, digging her nails on my back. I could feel wet on my neck and chest but I didn't care.

-"Shh...Brie..." I said to her while stroking her hair. She slowly calmed down and her breathing became even. I looked down and saw her sleeping. I got up and lay her down on the couch. I putted on her the blanket and I was about to take my phone to call my parents when I felt something pulling my little finger. I looked down only to see Ella holding it.

-"Stay with me..." I nodded and lay down with her. She quickly putted her head under my chin and went back to sleep.

I felt asleep too but I needed it to go to the bathroom. I whispered in Brie ear that I was going to the bathroom and she nodded. I took the chance to take my phone and went upstairs. After I washed my hands, I took my phone and called my house.

-"Hello?" I heard my mom the other side.

-"Mom...it's me ..."

-"Morning sweetie...is everything okay?? What wrong??" She said and I could hear my dad asking question too.

-"No...Brie mom... went missing..."I said trying to hold my tears."The plane went missing..." I added with some tears running down my cheeks.

-"Oh my God!! How is she??"

-"Devastated..." I said while wiping off the tears.

-"You want us to come??"

-"Not right now...she not talking much and I don't want to force her..."

-"Okay..."

-"I should go with her..."

-"Okay dear...call me..."

-"Yes...bye mom..." And I hung up.

I went downstairs and found Brie looking at the TV. I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder while I pulled her on my lap.

-"Thanks Troy..." She softly said.

-"For what babe..."

-"For being with me now..."

-"Don't need to thanks me Ella...I always be with you...for best or worst..." I slowly kissed her and we went back to watch the news.

It was now 3 o'clock, and she only had some cereals during all this time. She wasn't eat or drink nothing and she passed the day looking at the news. I got her to drink orange juice and I went back to the kitchen. I washed the glass and dried my hands on a rag when the phone rang and I quickly picked up.

-"Hello?" I said.

-"Mr Bolton??" A man said on the other side.

-"Yes...who talking??"

-"Oh..I'm the officer who went this morning..." I had butterflies in my stomach.

-"Yes?"

-"Well...I have bad news..." I felt like I was going to throw up. I said nothing back and I think he took that as a continue since he added something that I didn't wanted to hear. "I'm sorry to tell you that we found the plane...there are no survivor."

I took the counter for support me from the news.

-"I'm very sorry..."

-"..."

I hung up and slowly putted the phone on the counter. My knuckles were getting white from the force I was holding it. I let go and slowly sat down on the floor and started to cry. This can't be happening..._wake up Troy!...This is just a dream...wake up_... I heard the sound of feet walking into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Gabriella looking back at me, with scare writing all over her face. I motioned her to sit down on my lap. Once she was in my arms, I hold her tight. I then slowly and softly explain to her what the officer told me. She didn't move but suddenly, she tried to get out of my grip and started to hit me so I could let her go. I didn't, I hold her closer to me. Once she let out all of her anger, she collapses into my arms, crying and gripping my shirt. I started to cry with her because it hurt me to see her like that and because Gina was like another mother since she knew that we here together. I rocked her back and forth to calm her a little bit. I got up and she putted her legs around my waist. I took my phone and keys. I go out and closed the door then made our way to my house, I didn't even care to put my shoes. I opened the door and saw my mom running toward us with my dad behind her. When she saw me, she quickly knew and she started to cry while my dad hugged her. I went directly to my room and closed the door. She was still crying in my arms, holding me tight. I slowly lay us down on the bed and stroked her hair and both of us felt asleep.

**

* * *

**

That's it...hope you like it... it a sad chapter. :'( Don't forget to let me know about the question that I asked you in the previous chapter if you didn't answer yet… so I could update faster...

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	25. Nice to have you back

**Sorry for not updating earlier but I had some thing to do with my family so here it is. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 25 – Nice to have you back...**

**I don't own HSM**

**Troy's POV**

Two months and a half have passed since the death of Gina. Everything has slowly coming back to normal. Gabriella didn't speak a lot with anybody else but me. I had to be everywhere with her but I didn't care since I knew that she was still in shock and well...depressed with the death of her mom.. The funeral was even harder for her...I remember everything like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It was five days after we knew the news. Gabriella was lying on the bed holding me tight. Each time I tried to get up, she whimpered. _

_-"Brie...baby...I need to get change...and you too..." I softly said to her while stroking her hair. She moved her head left and right. I putted an arm under her and slowly picked her up. She quickly putted her legs around my waist while I made my way to the dresser to get my clothes. Once I had everything, I went to search for some clothes from her. I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. As if she knew that she would need to let go of me for like three seconds, she hold me tighter making me hard to breathe but I didn't want to tell her._

_-"Babe...we need to shower...I will just take your shirt off...it will be 2 seconds...I promise..." I said while I sat her down on the counter and started to take off her shirt. Once I was at her breast she let go of me and I quickly took it off. Once we were both naked, we jump in the shower. We stayed there, under the water for like 5 minutes, when suddenly she let go of me and started to clean herself. I knew that this was going to work, well every time I did that, she let go of me. I took the chance to clean myself and quickly get out of the shower. I always tried to give her space and I think that she appreciated since she gets out like 10 minutes later. Once both of us were changed, we went downstairs and found my parents drinking coffee._

_-"Morning..." I said to them and Brie only nodded to their direction._

_-"Morning sweethearts..." My mom said._

_When everyone was ready, we left the house to go to the funeral. I was holding to her hand all to way to the church. When we got closer, she squeezed my hand and I looked at her and she kept looking straight ahead and I could see her eyes getting watery. I kissed her hand and she looked back at me. Her expression seemed blank. We entered and found all the gang already there. She was holding me again so the gang only gave her a kiss on the head or hugged her from behind._

_The ceremony began but the weird thing is that Gabriella didn't cry or move from where I sat her down. She just kept looking in front. I took her hand, kissed it and squeeze it a little bit to tell her that I was here with her but she didn't move. When it finish, we were the first one to exit the church and made our way to the cemetery. The sky was getting heavier, a huge storm was coming our way._

_Everyone from the gang and my parents putted white roses over her coffin. When it was our turn, she was the first to get up and stretched her hand to take mine. We slowly made our way to the coffin. I was the first to put the rose and took some step back to let her some privacy. She putted down hers and lean in a started to whisper something and she started to cry. Rain started to pour down and she slowly went back to my side and they started to low down the coffin. We slowly started to make our way under the tent when I felt her move backwards. I only had the time to quickly turn around and catch her. She started to cry everything that she held in her this past week. I tried to pick her up but she didn't let me. The rain was starting to pour down very hard. I tried once last time and she got up. We walked our way to the tent when suddenly she ran away from us. I started to run behind her. She finally stopped in front of a lake and collapse on the grass. I catch up with her and she quickly hugged me. I hugged her with all the force that I had without hurting her._

_-"Shh...Brie...I'm here...and always will..."_

_-"Don't leave me...don't leave me..."She said between sob._

_-"Never will...I promise..."_

_-"Don't leave me...don't leave me..." She continued saying getting a little calmer. Until her whisper became silence. I looked down to see her with her eyes close. I took off my suit and putted over her head. I picked her up bridal style and made our way back to my parents and silently got in the car._

_End of flashback_

After that day under the rain, we both got really sick but with the help of my mom, we got better. We were now lying on my bed watching TV. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I saw her looking at her phone. Then I saw her make something that I waited for weeks. She giggled. Her first genuine giggle since all of this tragedy.

-"What are you looking??"I asked her while lying next to her.

-"Your face when I took your picture in the shower." She said while showing me the pic.

-"Yeah...remember that..." I said getting closer and gave her a kiss.

-"Then...your butt!!" She said while laughing and I joined her. I started to tickle her and she let out a loud scream.

-"Troyyy!!Stoppp...it hurts..."She said between giggle.

-"Say it..."

-"W-whattt??" She said while trying to blocked me.

-"You know..." I said to her while tickling her more.

-"That-t ...you...h-have a-a-a...nice butt-t-t-t-t??" She said between chuckle.

-"See...you knew it..." I said while bend down to kiss her. Then the door suddenly opened showing my mom and dad breathing hard.

-"What happen??" My mom said while getting her breath back.

-"Oh nothing mom..." Gabriella said but once she said that, she quickly brought one hand to her mouth."Oh!! I'm so sorry...Lucille...I...I didn't mean to say that..." She said while getting a little nervous and sad.

-"Hey...sweetheart..."My mom said to her while kneeling down to be at her level "Don't worry and if you want to...and if you are ready...you can call me like that...I don't mind..and ...it will be an honour..." She said while wiping one of her tears.

-"Thanks Lucille...I mean ...mom..."She said while looking down and quickly my mom lift her chin up and hugged her and both of them started to cry. Once they calm down my mom started to speak again.

-"Thanks God that nothing happen here...you both almost gave me a heart attack.."She said while putting a hand over her heart making both of us laugh. Then my parents left the room but before my dad closed the door, he looked back in and smiled at us.

-"Nice to have you back Gabi..."He said and then closed the door.

I turned around to look at her and motion her to come sit down on my lap.

-"I love you..." I said and kissed her forehead. She looked up and mouthed me 'I love you too' and let out a small smile before she kissed me and hit me on the arm.

-"Ouch...what was that for??" I asked while rubbing my arm.

-"I don't now...I just wanted to." She said and quickly got up and run out of the room.

-"BRIE!!" I shouted and I could hear her giggle. I run out after her and passed in front of the kitchen where my dad and mom looks at us smiling and the last thing I could hear was my mom say:

-"Finally...our new family is back to normal..." Which I smiled and then got out of the house and joined Brie.

-"BRIE!!" I shouted when I felt cold water hit me and heard her laugh.

She was right...we were back to normal...

**That it people...another chapter...well finally I just decided just to skip 2 months and a half. I hope that you don't mind because I didn't have a lot of answer to my question and well I just wanted to update ...The next one will ****probably**** be graduation (since they are seniors) and prom...so...hope to read some reviews... :)**

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**

**PS: When Gabi accept to say 'mom' to Lucille...well she knows that her mom can't be replaced but it's only that she will see Lucille as a figure of a mom...just wanted to say that so...Toodles...**


	26. Party time

**Here it is!! I actually putted two chapters in one..so..enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26- Party time...

**I don't own HSM**

I was sleeping peacefully, on a warm bed, under the covers and with my boyfriend next to me when I heard the alarm go off. I buried my face on the side of Troy. I didn't want to get up but we had to. Today was our graduation and we had to get ready for 5 o'clock. I put the alarm at 10:30 so we had time to get ready and relax a bit.

-"Babe..." I said to him with my face still buried on his side.

-"Mmmm..."

-"Alarm" I simply said and he moved to turned it off.

-"Morning Wildcat..." I said to him when he lay down again.

-"Morning babe" And he kissed me.

I got up and enter the bathroom to take a shower. When I finish and step out of the tub, he enters, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I passed near him, when I felt a little tap on my butt.

-"Babe..." I said while turning only to see him winking at me. I rolled my eyes and got out. I putted some sweatpants and one of Troy's t-shirt since I didn't want to ruin my dress. Once I got change, I went downstairs.

-"Morning mom!"

-"Morning dear...How did you sleep?" She asked me while taking a cup of coffee.

-"Good...you and where's Jack?" I asked opening the fridge to take the milk out.

-"Good thank you and he went get some milk.."She said with a smile since she saw that I as looking for it.

-"Well good to know since I won't search for it like crazy" We both started to laugh when Jack got back.

-"I'm back!" We heard him from the entrance.

-"JACK!!" I screamed while running to him.

-"Gabi!! What's wrong??" He said with a worried face.

-"You have my milk!!" I quickly said while grabbing the bag and went back to the kitchen.

-"Don't do that again!!" He said while entering the kitchen.

-"Do what?" asked Troy when he entered the kitchen."Morning dad..mom.."

-"Morning son...she was screaming like crazy and then when I asked her what was wrong...she said 'you have my milk!!' like a 5 years old children!" He said while sitting down on a chair and Lucille putted down his breakfast.

-"Well dad...because she is 5 years old!!" He said while grabbing a bowl. I looked at him and took my tongue out

-"SEE!!" He quickly said, pointing at me.

-"Now you're the 5 years old..." Jack said putting salt on his eggs.

-"What? How?" He said a little confused. I just started laughing at him and got up to clean my bowl.

It was now 2:45 and I had to get ready. I have to be there earlier since I'm the valedictorian. It's was between Taylor and me but at the end they choose me. I didn't want to do it because I knew that she wanted to do it but at the end she told me to do it. It took me like one day to write my speech. I reach our room...yes our room. After my mom died...I moved in with them but I kept the house. Once in college, we will move in the house since the house is already paid. Jack and Lucille accepted but we have to come to the house every Friday night for supper.

I enter only to find Troy sleeping. I got closer and bend a little to be near his ear.

-"TROY!!" I screamed making him jump and lose balance. The next thing, he was on the floor and I join him since I was laughing so hard.

-"Brie..."

-"That-t...was...SO...f-funny-y!!" I said between chuckles grabbing my side.

-"No it wasn't..." I just nodded and then he added"Okay...it was a little funny..." And he started to laugh too.

Once we calmed down, we got dressed and now I was sitting on the bathroom counter, putting on a little bit of makeup. I saw him get in and did his hair.

-"How do I look??" I asked him.

-"SMOKING HOT!!" He said with eyes wide making me blush a little bit.

-"Aww!! Is my girlfriend blushing??" He said getting closer and pulled me by the waist. I nodded against his chest. "I'm just telling the truth...you're really hot..." And he kissed my head. We putted our red robes and went downstairs. We took some pictures at the backyards and then we went to school.

Once we reached there, we quickly found everyone and made our way to the gym to take your place and see how the evening will go.

It was now 5 o'clock. Mr Matsui (_don't __**remember if this is his name**__._.) got up on the stage and did a small speech and they started to call the names. One by one, we made our way up front to take our diploma. Each time one of us was up front, we screamed different things. Like went Troy was up, all of us started to shout 'Wildcats' and he winked at me making me blush and Taylor since she was next to me nudged me. Chad was so funny and well...embarrassing to him..when he was coming back down..well...he missed a step...making him slip like 2 stairs in front of everyone. We all started to laugh at him but then he joined us. When Taylor and me got up, we heard whistles and both of us look at the crowd and quickly saw our boyfriends whistle again and then shout 'that my girl!!' and then the gym all went, at the same time in a huge 'aww!!' making both of us blush and quickly sat down.

When everyone was called, Mr Matsui went back to the stage and called my name. I got up and then heard someone shout 'You're HOT!!' I looked up to find who said that since I knew that Troy didn't say that but I only saw Chad and Troy got up at the same time.

-"Who had guts to say that about my girlfriend??" Troy was the first to say making the parents gasp.

-"Yeah...who did say that...my bro here is the only one with the right to say that!!" Once he said that everyone started to laugh at his comment.

I putted my head in my hand, trying to hide the embarrassment that Chad just putted me in. Then Mr Matsui got closer to the microphone and told them to sit down. Before Troy sat down, he looked all around him giving each guys a cold stare. Once he did it to every single one of them close enough to him, he sat down. I took a deep breath and then started my speech.

-"Well...that was awkward..."I said and everyone laughed" What can I say... First I want to congratulate everyone here because we all finish another chapter in your life, High School but this isn't the last one because there are more coming our way. From this moment, every single one of you will have to do your own path and goals to reach. Anyone else will be able to live our life, so choose the right path and go through it with confidence. I know that everyone wanted to finish High School but now I'm sure that deep inside of you, you wish that all of this would last longer. Why? Because here, in East High, we had our best... "I looked at Troy and he mouthed 'I love you'. I simply smiled and then continued"...and ...worst moments." I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying "With time, we have become a big family. Now that we all go our separated ways, we can't stop feeling sad about it. But remember, our path could get cross in different way." I gave everyone a smiled and then added." I'm glad to present all of you, the class of 2008!" Everyone moved the string (_**a/n: don't remember the name of the string on the cap...if anyone know...let me know...I'm curious...lol)**_ from right to left and then we throw them in the air.

-"What team??" I shouted.

-"Wildcats!!"

-"What team??"

-"Wildcats!!"

Once I was back with the gang, Troy gave me a huge bear hug which I felt so good because I really needed one right now.

-"I'm sure you're mom is proud of you..." He whispered. I just let out some tears and he wiped them of.

-"You think..."I said in a whispered.

-"I'm sure..." I said and I hold him tighter.

-"I love you Gabriella..."

-"I love you too Troy..." And we leaned in a sweet kiss.

Shortly after, we were joined by the gang, Lucille and Jack.

-"Hey sweethearts, congrats to all of you." Lucille said to everyone.

-"And Gabriella...you're mom has to be proud of you..." She said and she gave me a hug.

-"Thanks mom..." I said while hugging her back.

-"Well who's ready for a big BBQ ??" Jack asked while rubbing his hands.

-"ME!!" Chad screamed and everyone started to laugh. Everyone made their way to their car. I stayed behind waiting for Troy since he had to go in with Jack to get something. I started to walk and stopped by a tree. I stayed there watching the sunset when suddenly I felt a warm breeze on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let a tear run down my face.

-"I love you mom and always will...I miss you so much..." And I felt another breeze. Then I felt two arms around my waist.

-"Ready babe??" He asked and I turn to face him.

-"Yes..." We started to walk to the car and I looked behind me and whispered to myself "I'm really ready now for my next chapter..."

* * *

Two had passed and today was PROM!! The girls and I went shopping for our dresses a week ago. We had to leave them at Sharpay's house so the guys couldn't see them. I got super early today. Troy was still sleeping and I carefully got out of bed without waking him up. I wrote a note telling him that I was going to Sharpay and that I will see him at the evening, since Sharpay is having a pre-party at hers. I putted it next to his cell and kissed him on the forehead. I slowly got out and went downstairs. I took my house keys and started to make my way to the door when I suddenly heard the voice of Jack.

-"Morning!"

I screamed and quickly putted my hand on my mouth to not wake up Lucille or Troy.

-"You scare me!!" I said while sitting next to him on the table with a hand on my chest.

-"Sorry dear...where are you going at 6:30...in the morning??"

-"I'm going to Sharpay. We are having a girl's day with Tay since the other two couldn't come but they will be there at the pre-party and we are getting ready there too." I said while taking a bite from his toast that he left.

-"Want a ride??"

-"No...it's okay..."

-"No...It's too early for you to be walking...take my car...the keys are on the table..And don't argue...I will take it when we go to Sharpay's..."

-"For real!! Oh thanks Jack!! Love you!!" I gave him a big hug and run out of the kitchen

-"Bye!!" I yelled before I got out of the kitchen.

-"Bye Gabi!!" I then returned in.

-"Don't worry...I will be careful..."

-"Bye Gabi!!"

-"Bye!!"

I run out of the house and quickly jumped in is Range Rover. This was my first time driving it. I connected my ipod and started to make my way to Sharpay's.

The day passed really quickly. Troy didn't stop sending me texts telling me that he was dying to see me...and kiss me...and a lot of other things. We were now getting ready for the prom.

-"Taylor hurry up!!" Sharpay screamed while banging the bathroom door "I need to go!!"

I was just looking at everything, laughing all the time and Sharpay was still banging on the door. Then Taylor got out and she run like crazy in it.

-"Geez!! There are a lot of bathroom in your house you know!!" She screamed to the door and we could hear Sharpay scream back 'Shut Up!!' making me laugh harder.

-"Oh my God!! You are so beautiful Tay!!" I said after I calm down and saw her.

-"Really??" I just nodded "Thanks...I can wait to see yours!!"

Then Sharpay got out and said the same thing to her. She did her makeup and then Tay and mine. She was the first to change from the two of us. She got out of the bathroom in a pink dress.

-"FABOLOUS!!" Taylor and I said at the same time.

-"For real!! Nice..."She said to herself and Tay pushed me in and gave me the dress. After 5 minutes, I got out only to find Taylor and Sharpay looking at me with their mouth open.

-"What?? Don't tell me that it's ugly...or it's dirty...or..or..." I started rambling but was cut off by Sharpay.

-"OH MY GOD!! You are so GORGEOUS!!" She said while turning me around.

-"Hell yeah!!" Taylor said.

-"Thanks girls..."

-"Well...someone won't take his eyes off her..." Taylor said to Sharpay which she nodded making me smile.

Like an hour later, the girls arrived and we all waited for the guys. Kelsi was wearing a yellow dress and Martha, a blue one.

The first to go with the guys was Martha, then Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and then me. We had 10 second between each other. I saw Sharpay get down and I started to count to ten. I took a big breath and slowly started to go downstairs. I saw all the guys look at me with wide eyes and the girls smiling at me. Troy was looking to the floor but then he look up and my breath got stock. He looked so hot in his black suit. He joined me at the end of the stairs.

-"Brie...you look gorgeous..."

-"You too..." I said and he shared a sweet kiss.

We then made our way outside to take some pictures. We took some with all of us but then Lucille pulled us to a tree and started to take some picture.

-"Come on son...smile..."

-"Stand straight...Jack you too...Troy hold me...come on...Jack hold Gabi...okay don't move...Sharpay you can take the picture..."

-"Don't do that face..."

-"Sweetie..don't move you look gorgeous..."

She wasn't stopping rambling about the every move that Troy made. I looked up to him and he look back at me and then I saw the flash go off.

-"MOM!!" We both said. He then continued.

-"We aren't even looking at the camera!!"

-"I don't care...it was beautiful...just let me take another one..."

-"MOM!!" We shouted again.

-"Lucille...I think that you took a lot of picture...let them leave... "

-"Okay..." She finally said and putted the camera in her purse." Well have fun and behave...will see you tomorrow...call me if you are not coming before diner...okay...love you..." She said and kissed both of us.

We then quickly jumped in the limo before she could take another picture and once everyone was inside, we went to prom.

Once we reached it, we could hear the music blasting. We got in and took the pictures and then made our way to the dance floor. We danced all night long and finally the time to know that King and Queen has come.

-"Lady and Gentlemen..."Mr Matsui said " It time to reveal your King and Queen. First...your King...is...Troy Bolton!! Son...come up here" I kissed him on the lips before he went in front. He putted his crown and then he went back to tell us the Queen. "And now that Queen and please girls...behave...Your prom Queen...is...Gabriella Montez!!" I couldn't believe it. All the girls and I started to jump and then they pushed me to the stage. He putted the crown and I went next to Troy and grabbed his hand. " Now...that dance of your King and Queen..."

We got down and they putted a slow song and we started to dance. He putted his arms on my waist and I putter my head on his shoulder and all the girls went 'aww'. Then they all started to sing 'kiss, kiss, kiss'. I pulled my head up and look in his blues eyes. I just felt like lost in them. He lean in and I did too but stopped when I felt his lips on mine and shared a passionate kiss. When the song finish, we went to grab some drinks with the gang. After an hour later of dancing, we decided to get back to the hotel that we reserved.

When we reached our room, he pick me up bridal style and opened the door. Once in the room, we both stayed with our mouth open. The place was beautiful. The sound of the door closing brings us back.

-";This place is beautiful..."I said looking around.

-"Yeah...but not like you..."He said while walking to the bed. He softly putted me down I pulled him on me. He started to kiss my neck and sucked to my collarbone. I took out his suit and undid his tie. He undid my hair and I started to unbutton his shirt. I then attacked his pants and quickly unzipped them. With a quick movement, they were on the floor. He then picks me up and unzipped my dress. He slowly let go of it and fall down next to his pants. I walked out of it and join him on the bed. We showed and expressed all our love to each other through our kisses. After ten minutes of making out, we laid down on the bed under the covers.

-"Thanks Troy...for not forcing me to have sex..."

-"I will never force you...and I now that you are not still ready after your mom death...and you could take all of your time..."

-"That's why I love you..."

-"I love you too..." I kissed him and I laid my head on his chest.

-"Night Bella..."

-"Night babe..."We kissed again and he turned off the light and we went into a deep slumber in each other arms.

**

* * *

**

Well another chapter...hope you like it the two chapters in one!!( a little gift, lol) ...so please let me know...you will make my day!!

**Peace out!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**

**PS: The pics of the dresses of the girls, Gabi's dress of the graduation, Troy outfit and the hotel room are on my profile!!**


	27. Letting her go

**Chapter 27 – Letting her go...**

**I don't own HSM**

Finally! Today was the first day of freedom. I woke up only to see that I was alone on the bed. I got out and putted Troy shirt that was lying over the chair.

-"Babe..." I said looking around but didn't see him.

-"Troy...babe...where are you..." I said getting a little scared because if he got out, he would have told me.

-"Troy this is not funny..." I said looking in the closet and then turn to face the bathroom. I stood in front and putted my hand and turned. I was about to push it when suddenly, the door open showing Troy.

-"AHHH!!" Both of us screamed at the same time. I quickly brought my hand to my chest and he did the same thing too.

-"You scared me!" I said while trying to calm myself.

-"Well..you too...gosh...I almost pee on myself..." He said while grabbing the door, making me laugh.

-"What!! I swear...but don't worry I didn't..."

-"Why didn't you say you were in here..." I said while sitting on the bed.

-"Maybe... because I didn't hear you...I was under the shower..." He said, giving me the 'duh' tone.

I started to laugh and lay down on the bed. He joined me and we continued laughing.

-"Now...we need to stop... or I-I... will really pee ...on myself ...this time." He said between giggle. I nodded and started to breathe by my mouth. Once we calmed down, I got up and took a shower.

We stayed there for awhile and then we went to meet the gang at Sharpay and Zeke's room. I knocked one time and heard a voice on the other side saying to enter. I pushed the door open, showing the gang all around the room.

-"Hey!! Nice of you two to join us!" Sharpay said and she hugged me.

-"So what have all of you been up to?" Troy asked while sitting on a chair while everyone else was on the floor. Once he sat down, everyone looked at him.

-"What?" He asked, pulling me to sit down on his lap.

-"Nothing...it just we didn't see it..." Taylor said while looking at him with an evil look.

-"Okay...but why are all of you sitting on the floor??" He asked this time.

-"Why didn't you sit down on the bed.."Ryan answered this time.

-"Well..because in case Sharpay and Zeke had- Oh...I get it..." He said and I rolled my eyes joined by everyone else.

-"O-K-A-Y..." He said while looking around the room. "So...what do we do??"

-"Well...that's what we've been thinking when you got here..."Zeke said.

-"Well...had any idea..." I asked looking at everyone.

-"Nop..." We staid silent, searching for something to do.

-"I know!" Chad said "wait...no...never mind..." We went back to our thinking mode but got interrupted by Chad again.

-"...no...not good..." He said.

-"Yeah...I have-"

-"An idea..." Everyone said at the same time.

-"Don't waste time telling us if it's not a good idea..." Taylor said while lying down.

-"Sorry..." He said and lay down next to her.

-"Well...I have an idea..." Troy said, putting his chin on my shoulder.

-"What?" Kelsi said while sitting down.

-"Well...you know that Brie and I were going to live at her house..no..."

-"Yeah...and..." Martha said, making gesture with her hands telling him to continue.

-"Well...we were going to move this week..and well...how about you guys help us...move.. today!" He finally said.

-"Today...as if...now?" I asked him.

-"Yeah..." I said in a 'duh' tone "why?? You don't want to move??" He said getting a little nervous. I could feel it in his voice.

-"No babe!!" I quickly said hugging him and I could feel him get relax. "It's just...I will love to do it now..."I said and look at the gang "Come on guys...please...at least we are doing something together..." I said making my best puppy eyes and pout. I saw Troy do it too. They all started to laugh.

-"Okay!" Everyone shouted at the same time. We quickly went in each other room and took our stuff and went back home.

-"Mom! Dad/**Jack**!" We yelled at the same time.( a/n: **Gabriella speaking**)

-"Were in the living room..."We heard Jack say.

-"Hey!! How are you??" I said sitting down beside Jack.

-"Good...you??" He said, hugging me and kissing me on the head.

-"Hey!" Troy said sitting down next to Lucille.

-"Good...we need to tell you to something..." I started and look at Troy to continue.

-"Well...we decided to..."He said.

-"To move out..." I said. Making Jack and Lucille look at us.

-"Today!!" We both said at the same time.

-"..."

-"Well..."Troy said.

-"Do you have boxes...Jack??" Lucille asked him making both of us jump of joy.

-"Yes...come Troy...let's go get them..." He quickly followed him and they came back with a lot of boxes.

We went up and changed in some jeans and t-shirt. I started to put the clothes in some bags when the gang arrived, wearing the same thing, jeans and t-shirt. The guys move the heavy thing while we putted everything in the boxes.

-"Ok!" Sharpay said from the closet. "Gabi...you should to this..." I laugh and took over. There were boxers of him. I rolled my eyes and put them in the bag of clothes. Once we finish putting everything in the boxes, we got out to help the guys. Troy didn't want me to move heavy things but I managed making him to accept. We left his bed there since he didn't need it because we have my bed. We just took his dresser, boxes and the bags of clothes. After 2 hours of moving back and forth between the two houses, we all collapsed on the couch in our new house aka my old house.

-"I'm hungry..." Chad said and took the phone and called to get some food.

Once the food arrived, we ate and the gang stayed for another 2 hours. I was now cleaning the kitchen since we ate and because it was long time ago since we used it. Troy was upstairs, arranging everything in the room. I went upstairs to join him but I passed in front on my mom room. I took a big breath and slowly opened the door. The room was exactly like she left it when she went to the 'supposed' trip. I went to her dresser and look at all her stuff. I started to cry a little but I heard some foot step. I looked around to find Troy looking at me.

-"Babe...you okay..." He said, getting closer and sat down on the bed next to me.

-"Yeah...it just...I miss her Troy..." I said while tears ran down my face.

-"I know babe..." He said, wiping them away." Just remember that you are not alone...you have my mom, dad, the gang and me. We will always be here for you..." He kissed my forehead.

-"Thanks Troy...I love you..."

-"I love you too..." He said before we shared a sweet kiss. We stayed there for 5 minutes before he talked.

-"Let's go...I need your help in something..." He stands up and grabs my hand.

-"Wait..." He turned around "Could you...help me...packed all my mom stuff..."

-"Are you sure you want too??" I nodded "Then sure...I will go grab some boxes..."

Two minutes later, he was back with some boxes. I took a big breath and started to pack my mom stuff. An hour later, the only thing in the room was the bed, dresser and 6 big boxes full of her things. The only thing that I kept was one of her ring. We left the room and I took a last look at it before I closed the door. Once I closed it, I felt a warm breeze that gave me chills. I knew that it was her. I finally let her go.

-"You okay..." Troy said once I enter our room.

-"Never better..." I said with a smile "What did you want me to help you..."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter...hope that you like it...so please don't forget to review...I'm telling you that I will be very happy to read what you think about the chapter...(or the story...)

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	28. 15 minutes

**Chapter 28 – 15 minutes...**

**I don't own HSM**

Three days have passed and everything is going very smooth. Lucille came each day with food. So basically, she's the one cooking.

-"Babe!" I shouted to him from the kitchen.

-"What babe?" He was in the living room watching some TV.

-"Do you want to eat?" I said looking in the fridge.

-"What are you making?" He said, entering the kitchen.

-"Well there's some leftover from yesterday supper or do you want something else?"

-"Acaroni and cheese!"

-"Okay.." I said but he moved me.

-"I'm doing it!"

Thirty minutes later, I was cleaning the table while he cleaned the dishes. We stayed up for two hour before we went to bed. Once I changed in one of his shirt...that felt down on my thighs, I climb in bed next to him.

-"Night babe" I said and kissed him.

-"Night Bella" He said and turned the light off.

I was sleeping, with my head buried on Troy side when I felt a little thirsty. I got up and made my way downstairs, to drink some water. After drinking, two glasses of water, I went back in bed.

-"You okay babe??" Troy said turning to his side and putting his arm under my head and over my waist.

-"Yeah...just felt thirsty...go back to sleep" He mumbled something and we went back to sleep.

The sun in my face, made me open one eye. I looked at the clock and read, 10:30. I turned around to face Troy. I just looked at him.

-"Can't stop starring your hot boyfriend??" He said with his eyes closed.

-"Nop..." I jump on him, making him to fall back on his back. "Never..." I whispered seductively and kissed his ear. I then made my way to his jaw and lips. He let out a little moan when I sucked at his collarbone. We pulled out only to let him take out the shirt and he then throw it on the floor. He grins at me once he took a look at me.

-"Well...that was easy..." He said while kissing my neck. I giggle and pulled down his boxer. He searched in his night stand for a condom without stopping kissing me. After a minute of searching, he pulled out and sat down to look for one.

-"Babe...I can't find it..." I rolled my eyes and pull him back down.

-"Don't need one..." I said with a grin.

-"Well...someone wants it..."He said with a grin too.

-"You bet..." I said and he turned me so I was under him.

We passionately kissed and he slowly entered me. I softly bit down on his bottom lip while we interlace our fingers. He then kissed my jaw and then my neck, sucking it.

-"Faster..." I said in a whisper. He quickly picked up his pace with each trust.

-"...Brie..." He moan against my neck. His hot breath tickling it. He brought his hand on my breast and started rubbing it in a circle motion. I let out a moan and he quickly kissed me and entered his tongue in my mouth. I did the same and tasted him. He then took my knee and pushed it to my chest.

-"Yeah...babe..." I said moving with him.

-"That's it babe...move with me..." He said huskily. He then brought his hand between the two of us and started rubbing my clit, making me wetter. I arch my back once he released my leg.

-"Oh...Brie..."He said in my ear and kissed it while we interlace our hand. "I about to cum..." He then added.

-"Me...too..." I said and he continued trusting me.

-"...Brie...almost...there...oh...oh...I'm going to cum..."

-"Let it..." I said felling my climax near too. We interlace our finger and kissed, when both of us reached our climax. He collapse on me and slowly entered me and pulled out.

-"I love you..."He said looking at me and moving a strand of hair sticking to my forehead.

-"Love you too..." I said moving his hair from his eyes and then kissed him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Threes weeks almost four, have passed since that morning. Yesterday night, I woke up in the middle on the night felling a little bit dizzy. I passed all day sneezing, so it probably the allergies. I woke up and putted my head on Troy's chest. He then started stroking my hair.

-"Feel better??" He asked and I nodded.

-"Well let go brush our teeth so we could eat some good breakf-"

He didn't even finish talking, when I ran to the bathroom. I started to throw up everything that I had in me..if I had something. I felt him kneel beside me, holding my hair.

-"I'm here..."He said while rubbing my back. I sat down on the floor and took some tissue to clean my mouth.

-"Better..."He asked and I nodded. When I was about to stand up, I started to throw up again.

-"You must have the flu..." He said while putting an elastic to hold my hair while he took a cloth and passed it under the water. He then putted it on the back of my neck.

-"Make... it stop..." I cried putting my head in my hand waiting for another wave of vomit.

-"Oh...babe...I wish I could..."He said rubbing my back.

We stayed there for another 30 minutes until I calm down. I took a quick shower and change in some short and in his hoodie. I went downstairs to find Troy in the kitchen doing some tea.

-"Drink this...you will feel better..." I smile at him. I took a small sip but I gag and putted it down.

-"Can't..." He said and I nodded. I got up and drank a glass of water and then went to the living room. He then joined me and we looked at some games. Around 1 o'clock, we got change and went to our second home.

-"We're home!!" He said and I went sat down on the high chair.

-"Hey!!" Jack said and kissed my on the head and gave a hug to Troy.

-"Good morning sweethearts!!" Lucille said."How are you- Gabi...your pale...do you feel okay..."

I just had time to look at her and ran to the bathroom in Jack's office. I then heard Troy open the door completely.

-"Babe..."

-"Oh dear..."Lucille said."Is she sick..."I heard her ask Troy.

-"Well...she was sneezing all day yesterday and she felt dizzy during the night...maybe the flu..." He said to her.

-"Well...she has to go to the doctor."

-"No..." I managed to say once I finish throwing up.

-"But-" She said.

-"No..." I said holding the counter.

-"Want to pass the day and if you're still sick tomorrow...we will go..." Troy said, grabbing me by the waist to help me stand up. I nodded and he picked me up and brought me to his room. After three hours of sleeping, I got up like nothing happened. I went downstairs, finding everyone in the living room watching a basketball match.

-"Hey..." Troy said while I sat on his lap."Feel better??"

-"Yep!" I said with a smile.

-"We can see that..."Jack said making us laugh.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Two days have passed since that day, Troy was playing outside with the guys while the girls and me were inside, talking in the room, since we were looking at some new clothes that we bought yesterday.

-"So how is everything going??" Sharpay asked me.

-"Very good.."I said with a smile."How about you guys??"I said looking at them.

-"Well..."Taylor said looking at the carpet."Chad and me...we're moving in together..." She said and we jump on her.

-"OMG!" Sharpay said once we sat back at our place.

-"Yeah!!" I said looking at her, surprise.

-"Well..that's some news.."Kelsi and Martha said at the same time, making us laugh.

-"I know...but I'm happy that we decided to." She said with a big smile. I was about to say something, when suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom, with the girls, right behind me.

-"Gabs!" They all screamed and I throw up.

-"Not again..."I said while sitting on the floor. Kelsi was about to leave "Don't...don't tell Troy..." She nodded and stayed under the door frame.

-"Gabs..." I heard Taylor said while I cleaned my mouth with a cloth. "Are you...delayed...in your periods..."She said kneeling beside me. I looked at her, a little confused about her question.

-"I think so...why??"I said and she went eyes wide.

-"Did...you and Troy...had...you know...sex...without protection..." I blushed at her question.

-"Well...he couldn't find one...yeah..."

-"Oh my..." She said and quickly sat down on the floor."Can you...can't be..."

I was a little confused but quickly understand what she meant.

-"No...c-can't be possible..." I said but turned around to throw up again.

-"What are you girls talking" The girls said but we didn't answer her.

-"But technically...you can Brie...and you say this isn't your first time sick..." I looked at her and stand up to brush my teeth.

-"HELLO!!" Sharpay screamed making both of us jump."What are you both talking about??"

-"I c-can be pregnant..." I said standing up, looking in front of me.

-"WHAT!!" The girls screamed.

-"SHH!!" Taylor and I said while I putted back my tooth brush, but it was too late.

-"Girls..." We heard the guys asked downstairs but quickly heard them upstairs.

-"Hey what's wrong??" Troy asked looking inside the bathroom.

-"S-s-he..."Sharpay started to say.

-"Got my period!!" Taylor quickly shouted.

-"Well...we didn't need to know that...we will be outside" Troy said and they ran back outside. I looked at Taylor and mouthed her 'thank you' and she nodded.

-"Now Sharpay...you stay quiet or I will make you...look what you let me say so Troy could find about Gabi and well..." She looked at me "We don't really know..."

-"We will..." I finished for her "I need to know...let go buy a pregnancy test...now..."I said and quickly got out of the bathroom. Once we were all ready, we went outside.

-"Babe.." I said to Troy "We will be right back...just need to buy some thing for the bathroom."

-"Okay babe...be carefully" He said and he kissed me before we jumped in the car.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Once Taylor parked her car, I ran inside to throw up again. This time, the guys were inside and Troy ran in the bathroom. Five minutes later, I heard the girls said that they were living. Troy went to close the door and came back in the bathroom. I took out my shirt since it had some vomit on it. After I stopped throwing up, we went upstairs.

-"Troy...can you go get my purse please..." I said while looking for a clean t-shirt. Once I found one, he came back with it.

-"You okay..."He said while sitting on the bed.

-"No..."I said sitting next to him, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers."Well...I'm a little... delayed... in my periods..." I said looking down at his hand.

-"...Brie...what's wrong..."He said lifting my chin to look at him.

-"Please don't be mad..." I said getting a little teary.

-"I never will be...tell me...what's wrong..." He said while putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I took a big breath.

-"I may be ...p-pregnant..." I said with tears running down my face. He wiped them off with his thumb and he hugged me.

-"A-a baby...a baby Bolton..."He said after we pulled out of the hug. I nodded.

-"How...can I be mad..."He said with a smile appearing on his lips. He then kissed me." You sure..."

-"No...but I went to buy a test with the girls..." I said while taking out the pregnancy test from my purse.

-"Want...to take it..." He said grabbing my hands.

-"I'm scared...what if it's a false alarm..."

-"I don't care if it's a false alarm or you are pregnant but tell me something..." I nodded "Are you ready to have ..well...a baby...if it's the case. I know that we are still young and well...we didn't even have started college...and-" I looked at him. Those blue eyes. I couldn't lie.

-"Yes..." I said with a smile, cutting him off.

-"Let's go take it..." I nodded and went in the bathroom. He waited outside and when I finish, I called him back.

-"How much time do we have to wait..." He asked while I searched it on the box.

-"They say...10 to 15 minutes...once we can see something here.." I said while pointing where we could see the answer in 10 to 15 minutes. We both sat on the floor, in each other arms. Those 15 minutes, were the longest fifteen minutes in my life.

-"Is it time??" I asked him.

-"Yeah..." We stand up and took a big breath before we see the result. We looked at each other and nodded. I looked down and I saw it. Saw the result. Positive.

I turned my head to look at him only to find him looking back at me with a smile. He hugged me and I jump on him, putting my legs around his waist. He started to kiss me all over the face making me giggle.

-"I love you Gabriella Montez..."

-"I love you Troy Bolton..." I said to him while we made our way back in the room. He putted me back down on the bed and lifted my shirt.

-"I love you too...baby..."He said and kissed my tummy making me smile and that's when I knew it. I knew that he was going to be the best dad ever...

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!! Hope that you enjoy it...so don't forget to leave some reviews...please!!

**Peace out!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	29. Wanna bet?

**Chapter 29 – Wanna bet??**

**I don't own HSM**

The next morning, we went to the doctor to be sure that I was really pregnant. Once we arrived, the girl in the front desk gave me some papers to fill but Troy took it since I was getting a little sick. He went to grab a water bottle and we started to fill the papers.

-"Name?...Gabriela Montez...that was easy..."He said while writing and I rolled my eyes. I'm doing that a lot, these few days.

-"Last period..."He asked me and looked up. I just looked at him thinking and he gave me the 'well...' look.

-"Umm...June...13..yeah June 13..."

-"Okay...Last sexual intercourse...well...I know that.."He said with a grin" That was June 23..."

-"How to you know that..." I asked him with a smile.

-"Well...I always remember..." He said and kissed me. After we finish filling the paper, he went to give it in. Fifteen minutes later, we heard a nurse call my name. We got in and she told us that the doctor will be coming shortly.

-"Well hello miss...Montez..."She said once she took a look at my file."I'm Doctor Smith..." I smile and looked at Troy and he smiled me back. "Is there something wrong..."She asked.

-"No..I'm sorry it just we remembered something...sorry...continue..."I said.

-"Okay..well...how can I help you..."

-"Well..I took a home pregnancy test and it came positive and well...we wanted to be sure..."

-"Okay..."she turned back and grabbed a little container from the table behind her."I will need a urine test...so...the bathroom is that way."

She motioned me where and I nodded. Ten minutes later, we were both sitting in her office, waiting. I was so nervous, that when she closed the door, I jumped.

-"Well..."Troy said.

-"Congratulation...you are three weeks pregnant!" She said with a huge smile.

Troy gave me a kiss on the neck and I giggle.

-"So...if anything happens or you feel sick...just call me..okay..." I nodded and we left.

During the ride home, Troy had his hand on my tummy each time that we stop at the red light. It was funny. Sometimes, he stopped at the yellow light, which he rarely did usually. We arrived home and when he turned off the engine, I quickly turned to face him.

-"What will your parents say..." I said in whisper.

-"Hey...don't worry...I'm sure that they will be jumping up and down and all over the place..."

**10 minutes later.**

-"Oh My GOD!!"Lucille screamed jumping up and down all around the kitchen and then in Jack's arms.

-"Told you..."Troy whispered and rolled his eyes and I just simply laughed.

-"I'm going to be a grandpa..."Jack said to himself, so it could sink in, but then turned to face us."And well...this is a good news..but...how could you two had sex without protection!!" He said in a loud voice.

-"Well..."We both said."We are sorry..."

-"And why didn't you use it...didn't have money..."He asked while looking at both of us.

-"The truth..."

-"Yes Troy...the truth..."

-"She was in a hurry!!" He said and I slap his arms.

-"Troy..."I said through clenched teeth and looking down, trying to hide my face to them.

-"Well...next time sweetheart...wait for the protection...but this doesn't mean that we are mad about you being pregnant...it just...what if you both weren't ready to be parents."

-"I know...and well...I'm really sorry 'cuz it's part of my fault not to wait..." I said still looking down.

-"Babe...it's not only your fault...it's mine too...because I accepted..."Troy said, lifting my chin."I love you..." He said before we shared a sweet kiss.

-"I love you too..."

-"Aww...group hug!!" Lucille said and we all laughed but we did the group hug.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Two month and a half had passed. My tummy was showing more than before. Troy has been working with Zeke in his dad restaurant, at night as a waiter. He wanted to work since baby Bolton was coming, but we already had decided, before we ended high school, that we wanted to work to have money for college.

It was Monday morning, and today was his day off so he went to jog with Jack. I was watching some TV, when I got hungry. I got up and went to the kitchen. I took a look around and then I knew want to do.

-"Babe??"

-"Kitchen..."

-"Good morning, what is my sexy pregnant girlfriend- eating??" He said, getting closer to look at it.

-"What?! I got hungry..."I said putting back down my food.

-"Yeah...I can see that...peanut butter, chocolate and strawberries..."He said.

-"It's good...what to try..." He looked at my sandwich was if it was contaminated.

-"Rather not..."

-"Oh come on...it's good..." He looked at me and leans in to take a bit. His face was so funny when he was about to bit down. He chewed and I looked at him.

-"Well..."

-"It's... good" He said and took another bite.

-"Told you so..."I said while taking a bite too.

-"When is our appointment with the doctor?" He asked me while he took the last bite of the sandwich.

-"At 1 o'clock..." I said and turn to look the clock" We have time to go see some TV" I said getting up but he lifted me bridal style and went to lie down on the couch.

We were watching some game, when he spoke after 30 minutes of silence.

-"Girl..."

-"What?? What are you talking about..."I said turning my head to face him.

-"Girl...I'm sure it's a girl..." He said and he kissed my head.

-"Well I say it's a boy..."

-"Wanna bet..."

-"What?"

-"Umm..how about...the person who lose...because you will lose...gets a surprise..." I laugh at his bet.

-"Deal...but you are the one that will have a surprise...not me..." I said and closed my eyes and went to sleep in his arms.

Three hours later, I was lying down, with some gel on my belly.

-"Ready..."Dr. Smith asked us. Troy took my hand and we nodded.

She putted some kind of thing on my belly and started to hear something, and then it became clear.

-"Is that.."Troy started.

-"The heart beat..."I finished for him. Dr. Smith just smile at us and nodded. I saw Troy get his phone out.

-"What are you doing babe?"I asked him while wiping some tear that felt.

-"Recording it..."

-"Here it is...ready to know the sex of the baby..." I looked up at Troy and then said.

-"Yes...we are ready..."

-"Well...I think that...we...are hearing...her heartbeat..." She said with a smile.

I started to cry and Troy hugged me.

-"What's wrong..."He said while moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

-"Hormones..." Dr Smith and I said at the same time and we started to laugh "Don't worry...I'm happy...more than happy..."I said to him and kissed him.

After the doctor printed a picture of her, we went back home, where we found everyone sitting in the living room. Once we told them that it was a girl, everyone started to cheer and scream. Troy showed them the picture and then took out his cell phone and played the heart beat that he recorded. All the girls started to cry and even me... _damn hormones._...After two hours, everyone left, telling me to go sleep and which I really need it.

**Troy's POV**

I knew it!! It's a girl...my baby girl... Now, I have to give Bella her surprise. She didn't even bring it up so I think that she forgot about it...I hope she did...

I took a look under my pillow, when I heard her come back from the bathroom, wearing one on my shirt. I love how she looks in my clothes...she look so...sexy...

-"Hey hot stuff..." I said to her while waiting for her to lie down in my arms.

-"Don't say that..I'm all...well...bigger than before..."

-"Well...for me...you look hotter...well...you were already hot...really hot but now...I don't know...you look sexy, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite and a lot more..." I said between kisses. I felt tears run down my face. Once we pulled out, I wiped her tears.

-"Don't cry...I'm only telling the truth...I love you like you are...pregnant or not..."

-"Love you too...and thanks...means a lot to me..." she said and putted her head on my chest.

-"Your welcome.." I said and kissed her head.

After 30 minutes of her sleeping, I searched under my pillow for it and pulled out..._this is going to well... _

**

* * *

**

What did Troy had under is pillow??

**Hope that you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it...so don't forget to reviews and let me know!!**

**Peace out!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**

**PS: Don't forget to go watch my story on youtube...the link is on my profile...**


	30. Can you hear the bell?

**This chapter is dedicated to **_xoxliveinlovexox _**and **_lovinzacefron93_**, because the found out what was under Troy's pillow!!**

**Chapter 30 – Can you hear the bell??**

**I don't own HSM**

The sound of the bird singing woke me up. I could feel Troy's arm around my waist. I carefully stretch myself to not waking him up but he always felt it. He turned around so his back was facing me. I looked at the clock and I could read 9:58. I turned back on my right side and putted and arm on his waist. We stayed like that until he started to cough. I brought my hand so I could rub his back. I was rubbing it in a circle motion when suddenly, something caught my eyes. Something shiny on my ring finger...I stopped and took a better look. I stopped breathing for a second before I turned my view back to Troy but this time he was looking straight back at me.

-"...I-I...y-you..."I said looking at him and the ring. He sat up and pulled me so I was sitting up too. He got up and made his way to my side of the bed. Once he reached, he kneeled on one knee and took my hand.

-"Gabriella Montez...will you accept to change your last name to Bolton??" He asked. I started to cry and took a big breath.

-"Yes!!" He kissed and hugged me. I started to cry more, wetting him.

-"I love you..."I managed to say to him.

-"I love you more...you're holding our baby inside..." He said while rubbing my tummy. We shared a passionate kiss that made me weak at the knees. Once we lied down on the bed, I look again at the ring.

-"It's beautiful T...I'm sure it cost you a fortune..." I said while putting my hand on his cheek.

-"You...are worth any fortune..."

-"Thanks babe..." I said and kissed him.

We stayed there for another 20 minutes before getting up and eat some breakfast. After that, we got ready since Lucille, Jack and the gang were coming to have a big BBQ at your backyard. I was getting dresses when I heard the door bell ring. Five minutes later, Troy got in the room.

-"Babe...mom is here...but I have to go help my dad to bring the food. Be right back..."

-"Okay...be careful..."

-"Yeah...you too...and be careful when walking down the stairs..."

-"Yeah..." Well...that's my new boyfriend..sorry...fiancé. Since we knew that we were pregnant, he's very protective and caring but I don't mind. Once I putted my dress, I went downstairs.

-"Hey mom!" I said walking in the kitchen.

-"Hey new-mommy to be!" She said while getting up and rubbed my tummy and then hugged me.

-"How are you?"

-"Good...how about you...no more sickness??" She said while we both sat down on the chairs.

-"Nop...I just sometime get sleepy but that's about it..."

-"Good...if you need anything..just ask me...okay..."

-"Okay...but for now...she's doing great..."I said while rubbing my tummy with my right hand..

-"MOM!! Help please!!"

-"Oh!! I forgot about those men!!" She said making me smile. They entered the kitchen with a lot of food.

-"Now the only thing missing is the gang..."Troy said but a second later, we heard Chad.

-"Hello people!!" He shouted while opening his arms.

-"Chad!! Don't scream!! We are in the same room that you!!"Taylor said behind him.

-"Yeah!"The gang shouted at the same time.

-"Sorry...not my fault if I'm happy to see the future mom, my born-to-be niece and have some food!!" He said while hugging me. He then went to see the food that was on the counter. I got up to see the girls went I suddenly tripped over the chair next to me.

-"BELLA!!" I heard Troy scream and I only closed my eyes and brought one hand to my tummy waiting for me to fall front first. But instead, I felt Troy's arms around me.

-"You okay..." He said while pushing some strands of hair behind my ears. I nodded still unable to speak. I took a deep breath trying to not let some tears fall down but they managed to escape.

-"I was so scare...babe..."I whispered while hugging him.

-"Me too Ella...me too..."

After I calm down, he sat me back on the chair and went outside with the guys to start to cook the food while the girls did the table. Once everything was ready, we started to eat. The table was filled with conversations. The guys were talking with Jack about some basketball games while the girls and Lucille about some beauty products. The table went completely silent went Taylor screamed.

-"OH MY GOD!!"

-"Babe...what's wrong??" Chad asked and I quickly look down at my hand. She had a good view of the ring.

-"Nothing!!Everything is just...perfect!!Oh my God..." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. I started to giggle and Troy looked at me a little confused. I showed him with the eyes that she saw the ring. He from an 'o' with his mouth before started to giggle too. By now everyone was looking at us.

-"Are we missing something or they're crazy??" Chad asked to no one.

-"You're the one missing..."Taylor said without looking at the ring. Everyone followed her gaze and once the saw what she was looking, we heard a big gasp.

-"You got to be kidding me..." Zeke let out making everybody to laugh.

-"Nop...we are getting married..."Troy said grabbing my hand and smiling. Every guy patted him on the back while the girls hugged me.

-"So when is the wedding?" Jack asked.

-"We don't know yet...but it will be probably after the baby is born.." Troy said.

-"Yeah..."

-"Well I can hear some bells soon..."Lucille said while kissing both of us.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Everybody went home like an hour ago, I sat down on the bed so I could change since I was so tired that standing on my two feet as a lot of work.

-"I was so scared when I saw you trip over the chair.."He said while turning the light off.

-"Imagine me..."I said while taking my dress off and grabbing the t-shirt under my pillow. I turned back to face him but only to find him starring back at me with a grin."What...what's wrong.." I asked him.

-"Nothing...it's just they're...bigger..." He said and joined me on the bed.

-"Bigger?? What's bigger??" I asked to myself but looked down and saw my breast..bigger..I rolled my eyes and putted the t-shirt one.

-"Do you always have see them..."I asked him while lying down on his arm.

-"What...they were in front...of my face...what do you want me to see else than that" He said and poked the side on one of them.

-"Don't poke!! They hurt..."

-"I'm sorry babe...forgive me??"

-"Maybe..."

-"Yeah..."

-"Mmm...I want a kiss...no two kiss...and I will forgive you..." I said. He lifted my shirt and kissed my belly.

-"That's one...and this is number two..." He said before crashing his lips on mine. He passed his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him.

-"Love you..."I said once we pulled out.

-"Love you too..." And it that, we slip in a deep slumber while he rubbed my belly.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter...I know that it was long to update...but here it is...hope that you enjoy it...the pics of the ring and the dress are in my profile...There's like 2 to 4 chapters left..so I started to think about my next story...let me know which one you would like me to write PLEASE!! That's the only thing that I asked this time!!PLEASE!!

**#1**

**Camp Honkolula**

**The girls decided to go in a summer camp. On the 'welcome supper', Gabriella and Troy met and well...they hated each other...According to her, he's an egocentric...for him, she's some annoying 'I know it all' girl. Unknown by them, the camp Honkolula isn't a normal summer camp. Will they be able to find the secret behind it...while I relationship started or the hatred will be too strong??**

**#2**

**Lucky seat 30-A**

**They met on a plane to Albuquerque. He's 23, in college and her...well...18, and in high school. Will a simple 'yes' and some luck will be the beginning of a good friendship or something else stronger than a friendship?? **

**#3**

**What happens in Vegas...stays in Vegas..right??**

**Can a wild night in Vegas, change the life of two people...well...two strangers...for the best or the worst...**

**#4**

**To kill or not to kill**

**Two stranger...their secret...they're assassins...their new mission...each other...Will they succeed or fail. Only they can decide...**

**zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz**

**All of these stories are TROYELLA!! So I hope that you like the ideas...and don't forget to choice my next story!!**

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;p**


	31. Pain

**Chapter 31 – Pain...**

**I don't own HSM**

We were both watching some TV. Troy wasn't working today so we decided to do absolutely nothing.

-"Babe..."I said.

-"Yeah..."He said back while rubbing my 6 month and a half swollen tummy in a circle motion.

-"I'm hungry...can you make me something..." I said while looking at him with the best puppy eyes ever.

-"What do you want??"

-"I don't know...surprise me!!"

He kissed me and went to the kitchen. Like five minutes later he came back with some ice cream with chocolate on it with some strawberries.

-"There you go!!"

-"Mmm...this looks good...and taste good..."I said while taking another spoon of it."Thanks babe..."

He sat down next to me when I felt a little pain on my stomach.

-"Ouch.." I whisper while sitting straight.

-"Babe you okay..." I didn't respond but instead I took his hand and putted over my belly where I felt the sharp pain a few second before. His face was priceless.

-"Wow...is she..." I nodded and he kissed my belly.

He left his hand on it in case she kicked again and which she did. It was 1 o'clock and I was getting sleepy. I lied down on the couch and putted my head on his laps.

-"Sleepy" He said while stroking my hair. I just nodded because simply answering was a lot of work.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I was sleeping when suddenly a sharp pain woke me up. I looked around and I was alone in the living room. The TV was on so maybe Troy went to the bathroom. I tried to sit up but another wave of pain came. I putted my hand on my stomach. Breathing was becoming more difficult.

-"Troy..."I whisper through clenched teeth. No response.

-"Troy..."I said louder. I could hear him upstairs."TROY!!" I screamed this time when the pain was stronger this time. He ran downstairs and joined me to the living room.

-"Babe!!What's wrong!!" He said while helping me sit up. Tears started to run down my cheeks of the pain."Babe...talk to me!!"

-"Make it stop..."I said while squeezing his hand.

-"Stop what...please tell me..." He said with concern in his voice.

-"It hurts..." I got up with his help.

-"BELLA!!You're bleeding!!" I looked on the couch and there was a spot of blood. Then another wave of pain came.

-"I'm taking to the hospital..."I nodded while he took the car keys and helped me out of the house.

The ride to the hospital was very painful. At least I stopped bleeding but the pain was still there.

-"TROY!!" I said while squeezing his hand.

-"We're almost there Brie...almost..." And he was right. We came to a stop and he ran to my side and opened the door and brought me in the emergency.

-"Help!!My fiancé is bleeding!!Please someone help!!" He started to scream once we got in. Nurses came to us and they sat me down on a wheelchair. I never let go of his hand. They lied me down on a bed and the Dr Smith came in running.

-"Miss Montez!! What wrong??" She said while putting gloves and made the interior test.

-"S-she had some pain and w-when she got up for the couch...s-she was bleeding...please tell me she will be okay...and the baby...please tell me..." Troy said while his voices cracked a little bit.

-"The bleeding has stopped but I will do an ultrasound to see the baby." The pain was still there. I squeeze his hand each time it came.

-"The baby is fine...for the mean time...you will stay here until I come back okay..." I nodded and heard her close the door.

-"I'm scared Troy..." I said a few minutes later.

-"I'm too babe...but I promise everything will be okay..." He said and kissed my hand. That was the last thing I heard before I slowly closed my eyes

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

After two hours later, I woke up without pain. I looked around only to find Troy was sleeping with his head on my hand. I brought my other hand on stroked his head. After five minutes, he woke up.

-"Hey baby..."He said and kissed my hand.

-"Hey..."I whispered.

-"How are you feeling..."He said while sit up straight.

-"Much better..." Then Dr Smith came into the room.

-"Well...you almost had an abortion...but don't worry...the baby his fine and healthy...do you still feel pain..."She asked me.

-"No...as if nothing happen..."

-"That's what I thought...so you will stay this night here and tomorrow you will be able to go back home and rest. Troy...make sure she rest a lot..."

-"I will...don't worry.."He said while stroking my hair.

-"So I will leave you two and don't mind calling me if anything happens okay..."

-"Yes.."We both said and she left.

-"Now missy...you will do nothing..."

-"Yes Dr Bolton!!" I said and both of us laughed.

We decided not to call the family since we didn't want them to be worried. I entered the house followed by Troy right behind me.

-"Home sweet home.."I said while entering the house and directly went to the kitchen.

-"Brie...what are you doing??"

-"I'm hungry...I-"

-"Go rest..."

-"I just-"

-"Bella..."

-"I just need-"

-"Just go upstairs..."

-"I just need ice cream!!" I finally said.

-"Okay, go lie down on the bed and I will go up with the ice cream..."

-"Thanks babe..."I said and kissed him before I went upstairs.

Once I got in our room, I changed in some more comfortable clothes. I lied down and turn the TV on. Troy joined me in the bed and gave me my ice cream.

-"What are you watching..."

-"Nothing...Troy??"

-"Yeah..."

-"I was wondering...what are we going to name baby Bolton??"

-"Well...I don't know..." He said while I lied down in his arms."You??"

-"I don't know..."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!Hope you like it...I have some names here but you could always let me know other names too!!Don't forget to Review!! PLEASE!!

**1) Mia Eva Bolton **

**2) Annabelle Bolton**

**Or **

**3) Eva-Luna Bolton**

**You can always tell me other names!!**

**Peace out **

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	32. Baby shower gone wrong well good?

**I'm really sorry...I should have update sooner but I had too many things to do...so enjoy this chapter!!**

**Chapter 32 – Baby shower gone wrong..well..good??**

**I don't own HSM**

-"Babe!!"

I screamed from the room. Two months have passed since that incident. Like Dr Smith told Troy, he doesn't let me do anything. Only to go use the bathroom, take a shower and eat. I like it since he's treat me like a queen but sometimes I fell bad since he goes to work and then come home to clean the house. While he's working, he found some 'nurses' to see after me so I couldn't do nothing. They were Sharpay and Taylor. We didn't tell them about it but he told them that the doctor told us to rest during our last visit.

-"Wildcat!!" I screamed again.

-"Yeah.." He said while breathing heavily like he had run here.

-"You okay??Did you run??"

-"Yeah...and yes..I ran here since I was outside taking the garbage out. So what's up??" He said and he joined me on the bed.

-"Nothing...I was just bored...sorry if I made you run!!" I said with a chuckle.

-"It's okay...I was going to join you in...you're hungry??"

-"Nop!!"

-"WOW!!That's a first one!!" He said with a grin. I slapped him on the arm, faking like I was hurt.

-"Don't fake it...'cuz I know that you won't resist this..."He said while brushing his lips with mines. I was about to kiss him when he pulled out and kissed my nose.

-"Troy!!" I whined and quickly took him by the neck and attacked his lips. I passed my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance. He didn't let me so I decided to make him. I putted my hands under his shirt and started to rub his back and went to his abs. I then brought my finger and started to play with the hem of his boxer. He then quickly opened his mouth to moan and I took that chance to enter my tongue. We pulled apart once the need of oxygen was needed.

-"I love you.." I said and kiss him.

-"I love you too...and you know that I don't like went you tease..."He said while giving me his best grin.

-"I know...but you are the one asking for it!" I said and got up to go to the bathroom. When I went back, he was lying on the bed only with his boxer. I smiled at the sight and jumped..well..lied down next to him. Once he felt me beside him, he turned around and putted his arm around my waist. I love it when he did that...I felt protected like nothing could happen to me or our baby.

The next morning, the sound of whispering woke me up. I moved a little bit and slowly opened my eyes. The sun made me close my eyes again. I then heard again the whisper but this time I clearly heard it. The person who was talking said 'She waking up'. I opened one eye and looked at my left but didn't find Troy. I then looked around and found him. He was lying on his stomach talking to the belly.

-"Morning mommy-to-be..."He said with a smile.

-"Morning daddy-to-be..." I said in the same tone."What were you talking about?"

-"That's a secret between my little girl and me!" He said while lying down next to me again.

-"I'm sure she will be a daddy's girl!" I said with a smile.

-"You bet.."He said before he kissed me. He deepen the kiss but I quickly pulled out."You okay babe?"

-"Yeah...sorry...I couldn't breathe well..."I said while taking a deep breath.

-"Oh...did I take your breath away??" He asked me with a grin.

-"Well...why do you think I'm having your baby?? You took my breath away since the first day that I saw you..."I said and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss but quickly turned into a passionate one. I putted my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. He putted one hand in my hair and the other one to my swollen belly. We pulled out so he could pull off my t-shirt and I could breathe. Once it was off, our lips reconnected. He kissed my jaw and went to my neck. Sucking my skin, I let out a moan. I felt him smile against my neck and then kissed all the way to my collarbone. He then carefully kissed my breasts and kissed all the way to my tummy.

-"I... love... both... of you..." He said between kissed on my tummy. I pulled him back up and kissed him. I then lied down in his arms.

-"You know what this make me think??"

-"What??"

-"The morning when we conceived this little angel..."I said while rubbing my belly.

-"Yeah..."He said and putted his hand over mine. We rubbed it together and then interlace our fingers.

We stayed in bed all morning. After he brought us some food to eat, we watched some TV while he gave me a massage since my back was killing me.

-"Oh babe...oh yeah..."I moan while he found the spot where it hurt the most.

-"Does it feel good??" He said and I could hear the sarcasm behind his voice. I slapped his leg that was next to me.

-"What??" He said letting a chuckle out.

-"Dirty mind!" I said while concentrating again.

-"Well...that's not my fault if my girlfriend is so DAMN hot and make me hard each time she moans like that!!" He said and then kissed my bareback.

-"Oh yeah..."I said but didn't let him respond because I grabbed his crotch and he was right.

-"BRIE!!" He screamed since he didn't expect it. I started to laugh at his reaction. He was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing.

-"Hello..." He said in a hoarse voice making me giggle put putted my hand over my mouth when he look at me."Yeah...I'm okay..j-just ran to pick up...yeah..I ran...so why did you call...okay. I can't leave her alone because I know that she will do thing" He said and looked at me."You really need my help?? Okay..we will be there in an hour. Bye"

-"Who was it??" I asked him when he hung up.

-"Chad...they need help over Shar's..she bought something and it's very heavy and they what help to move it."

-"So.."

-"You are coming with me...I don't want to leave you here!" He said and got out of bed.

I nodded and went in the bathroom to take a shower. Fifty minutes later, we got out of the house to go over Shar's house. When we arrived, Troy got out first so he could help me. We made our way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited to someone to open.

-"Oh hi guys!!" Sharpay said while opening the door full. I walked in first followed by the two of them. I heard Sharpay close the door and then out of nowhere, I heard a scream 'SURPRISE!!' I just froze and putted a hand on my belly. Once I saw that it was just the family, I let go and hung all of them.

-"Thanks guys!!"

-"It was our pleasure!" Lucille said and everyone nodded. I then turned around and slapped Troy on the arm.

-"Ouch...what was that for??"

-"Did you know about this?"

-"Yeah..."

-"Thank you to not spill everything out!! I love it!!" I said and kissed him.

-"We were kinda worried...we didn't want him to spill out.."Kelsi said.

-"HEY!!But I didn't!" He said in a proud voice. Everyone started to laugh at him while going to sit down in the living room.

After two hours of talking, eating and laughing, I needed to go to the bathroom. Troy went with me since he didn't want to leave me alone. After I went to the bathroom and opened to door but froze.

-"Mmm...babe...did you put my bag in the car??"

-"Yeah...why??" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

-"Well...how can I say this..."

-"What??"

-"MY WATER JUST BROKE!!" I screamed and he looked at the floor and there was indeed water.

-"OH MY GOD!! I'm going to be a dad!!"

**

* * *

**

Well..here's another chapter!! I'm really sorry for not updating before!! I know I've been only updating my youtube story but I will do this one too in the days coming...well...my story on my youtube is going to an end too but I do another story too and maybe I will do a Trailer for my second fanfiction story 'Lucky seat 30-A' so stay tune for that!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;) **

**Don't forget to leave some reviews!!**


	33. Dream

**Chapter 33 – Dream**

**I don't own HSM**

-"OH MY GOD!! I'm going to be a dad!!"

-"Yeah! And if you don't move...I GOING TO HAVE IT HERE!!"I yelled in one breath when I felt a sharp pain.

The next thing that I knew, everyone was in front of the bathroom door looking at us with confused look.

-"What's wrong??" Lucille asked.

-"Mom...I'm having-"

-"Gabster!!Did you pee on yourself??" Chad asked while walking backwards so he could stay away from it but it was too late since Taylor slapped him on the back of his head making me laugh. Everyone looked at the floor, and then I heard gasps. The girls started to help me with Troy out of the bathroom and then to the car. Jack decided to drive so Troy could go with me at the back.

-"Baby...breathe..."Troy said while breathing in and out. I started to breathe like him."That's it baby..."

I was holding Troy hands all the way to the hospital. Once we reached it, I looked around only to find everyone running in the hospital looking for nurses while I was walking with help of Troy and Jack.

-"NURSE!!" Everyone yelled at the same time when they saw a nurse walking by. When she saw me, she ran to grab a wheelchair so I could sit down. Quickly, I was brought into delivery room. Troy had to go fill some papers leaving me alone in the room with the nurses. I started to scream for him once the pain started to be more strong and quicker. The nurses tried to calm me but I didn't want to hear anything but his voice, but then Dr Smith entered.

-"Gabriella...I need you to breathe...calm down he's coming...he's scrubbing right now...relax..." She said and I started to breathe and then Troy burst in and ran to hold my hand. I gave him the 'Why did you leave me alone' look.

-"SO sorry Bella!! I didn't want to but they make me do it!!" He said and I nodded while breathing with my mouth. They started to prepare me and I saw Dr Smith sit down in front of me.

-"Well...you are dilated...so you should start pushing. When I say push, you push until I count to ten. When I reach ten...you stop...okay..." I quickly nodded waiting for her to tell me.

-"Okay...ready...push!" I started to push hearing Troy count to ten. I then stopped and pushed again when she told me. I knew that I was crunching Troy's hand but I didn't care. I was having more pain than him. After 30 minutes of pushing, I felt back on the bed.

-"I can't...it hurts to much..."I said while breathing hard.

-"Baby...you can...I know you can..." Troy said while wiping the sweat on my forehead with a cloth. He kissed me and then Dr Smith told me to push again.

-"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed and felt back on the bed.

-"Good Gabriella!! We can see the head!!...PUSH!!" Dr Smith told me. I pushed again with all the force that I had in me.

-"TROY BOLTON!!I HATE YOUR-"I scream holding his hand and pushing.

-"Ten...stop...breathe..."She told me. I took a look at Troy to see him white as paper." And push!!"

I pushed this time with all that I had and then I heard the most beautiful thing I ever heard in my life. My little girl cries. I felt back on the bed and started to cry.

-"You did it baby...you did it!!" I heard whisper to me while kissing me all over the face making me giggle.

-"Will the new dad would like to do the honour??" Dr Smith told Troy. He then went and cut the umbilical cord. He went back next to me and she putted my new born baby in my arms. She was the most beautiful thing that I ever saw except for her dad. Troy kissed the top on my head and then her head.

-"Do you have a name?" She asked us.

-"Yeah...Mia Eva Bolton.." Troy said without looking away. I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

-"It's beautiful..."I said to him once we pulled apart.

-"Like her mother..." He said.

Moment later, everyone was bursting in the room to be the first to see her. The only one not running was Jack and Lucille. Troy and I laughed at the gang reaction.

-"Let me see her!!" Sharpay said while trying to see over Troy shoulder.

-"Let the grandparents see her first!" Troy said. When I saw Jack and Lucille close, he moved.

-"Mom...dad.."I said smiling looking at Jack which he smiled me back since it was the first time I called him dad"..I present you...Mia Eva Bolton.."I said and handed her to Lucille.

-"She so pretty..."Lucille said and an 'ahhh...' filled the room when the gang saw her.

-"Good job bro...sis...you two made a cute baby girl" Chad said while hugging me and tapped Troy on the back.

-"Thanks Chad!"We both said while looking at our family, trying to hold Mia Eva at the same time.

-"Well...what color are her eyes??" Kelsi asked while giving Troy back Mia.

-"We don't know...she hasn't opened her eyes."Troy said and looked down and smiled at her.

-"What's wrong baby?" I said.

-"Blue"

-"Blue?" I asked him a little confused.

-"The color of her eyes...they're blue..."He said while moving so everybody could see. And there was indeed two little blue eyes looking back at us.

-"Be prepared..."Jack said.

-"And why is that honey?" Lucille asked him.

-"Bolton charm!" Everyone said except Troy and we all started to laugh.

-"I won't let anyone hurt you..." I heard Troy whisper to her but I didn't tell him that I heard it. That's between his little angel and him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

**4 weeks later...**

Today was a very special day for me. Yesterday night, Troy and I decided to take Mia meet her other grandmother. My mom, Gina. I had Mia in my arms while we slowly walked to her tomb. I felt a tear run down my face when I first saw it for almost a year. I felt Troy wrap his arm around my shoulder. I putted my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. Once we reached the tomb, I kneeled down in front of it.

-"Hi mom..." I tried to be strong but all the tears I stored in me when I missed her, rush out of me. I felt Troy kneel beside me and rubbed my back.

-"Sorry...if I didn't come before today...but let me tell you that I missed you like crazy" I said and sniffle wiping some tears away. I looked at Troy and he understood. He kissed me and got up and left me alone with Mia.

-"You don't know how I needed you all of this time. Sometimes I fell so weak...but then I remembered that you are looking at me from where you are...I fell strong because I know that you watch for every step that I do and that you guide me..."I stayed silent for a moment felling the wind through my hair"... I went to live with the Bolton after you left...I couldn't have you with me but at least I have a mother figure who help me...Lucille...she can't and won't ever replace you but only having her close to me help me a lot... she help me with stuff that you used to help me with or thing that you didn't have the chance to. Like my pregnancy." I smiled just thinking about it" Talking about that...let me introduce you to your granddaughter...Mia Eva Bolton...yeah...Troy is the father but don't worry...we're getting married. I would really love it to have you in that special day mom...but I know that you will be with me...with us...in spirit... I will talk about you to all of my future children even if they don't know you in person...they will know that a grandmother named Gina existed and that she love them very much... I love you mom...and always will..." I got up and kissed the tomb while crying.

-"Don't worry Gina...I will take care of them even if giving my life is necessary...I won't doubt to give it to save them..."I heard Troy said and I quickly looked at him and gave him a weak smile. He stretched his hand so I could take it. We made your way to the car. I took a last look to the tomb and I swear that I saw her there, near the tree, smiling at me. I never told Troy about it but only Mia...that's our little secret...

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

**7 months later...**

-"Gabs hurry up!" I heard Taylor said in the other side of the door. Today was the day. The day I was becoming Mrs Bolton for the rest of my life. I took a last look at myself before going out.

-"WOW!" I heard the girls said at the same time.

-"You look gorgeous dear..."I heard Lucille say and hugged me.

-"Thanks mom..." I said and pulled out only to see her crying."Don't cry mom...you will make me cry and Shar won't be happy about it..."I said while wiping some of her tears.

-"Sorry...it's just...your mom will be so happy to see you finally getting married." I looked at her and gave her a smile trying to not to cry.

-"I won't be happy..." I heard some say. I looked to my left only to see Sharpay standing at the door. Everyone started to laugh and she gave me a hug. When we pulled out of it, Jack got in the room.

-"Ready honey??" He asked me while hugging me.

-"Yes...dad.." I said while hugging him tight.

-"Let's go then because someone is getting crazy..." He said making let out a small chuckle because I knew exactly who he was talking about. Troy.

The wedding was in the backward of the Bolton house. Everything was so beautiful. Lucille went outside to give the signal that the wedding will begin. The girls and guys made their entrance and took their places. I took a deep breath and looked at Jack. He just smiled at me and nodded. I nodded back and then I heard the music. We took our place in front of the door and then they opened them. We started to make our way to the front. All the way, I had my eyes on Troy which was looking at the floor. Looking every inch of him, remembering why I had felt in love with him. When someone cough near Troy's ear, he looked up and we held the glance until I reached the front. Jack gave me to him.

-"Troy...take good care of her...because she's one of a kind..." He said and kissed me and hugged Troy.

-"I will dad..."

During the ceremony, all that we did is look at each other. Mouthing each other 'I love you' while he gave little squeeze to my hand. We got up and it was time to tell your vows.

-"I, Troy Alexander Bolton, take you, Gabriella Anne Montez to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

-"I, Gabriella Anne Montez, take you, Troy Alexander Bolton to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

-"You may now kiss the bride."

I gave him a small smile and he gave me his famous grin before we kissed in a passionate kiss. I heard everyone to cheer making us to pull out.

-"I present you to Mr and Mrs Bolton."

Everyone cheered more while Lucille brought us our 8 months old Mia Eva. We both kissed her and then everyone greeted us with hugs and kisses...

_mom..._

_mom..._

_Mom..._

_MOM!!_

I jumped up and sat down on the bed. I looked around only to see them looking at me.

-"You okay??"

-"Yeah..."I said while looking at my hand.

-"Sweetie go put some shorts over your underwear..."

-"Okie dokie!"

-"You okay Brie??"

-"Yeah babe..."I said to him and kissed him. He still looked at him with the 'are you sure' look."I'm sure Troy...it just..."

-"It just what babe??" He asked me.

-"It just...I fell like all of this... is a dream" I finally said while looking at him. He gave me the famous grin and kissed me.

-"Me too..." We kissed again and quickly turned into a passionate kiss but sadly got separated by a four years old girl.

-"Dwaddy no kissy mommy befowe mwe!" She said. We laughed at her and he attacked her with kisses."Dwaddy!!STWOP!!"

-"Say that daddy is the best daddy in the world!" He said making me roll my eyes. Same old Troy.

-"NWO!!" She screamed while giggling.

-"Bella...help me please..."He said and I quickly join him.

-"NWO!!DWADDY IS THE BWEST DWADDY IN THE WOWLD!!" She screamed and we quickly stop.

-"And you are the best daughter in the world!" He said while poking her nose. She laughed and hugged him with all the force a four year old could. She was indeed a daddy's little girl...

**

* * *

**

THAT'S IT PEOPLE!! The last chapter of 'Dream'. I hope that you enjoyed this story like I did writing it. I want to thanks all of the people who read it and review it. It meant a lot to me 'cuz this was my first story ever in fanfiction. But I won't stop here. I have another story coming up. The trailer is in my profile so go check it out!!

**I know I said that maybe I was going to do a sequel but I decided not to. But if you want I could make an epilogue...just let me know!!**

**So don't forget to leave some reviews for the last chapter!!**

**Peace out!!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I don't own HSM**

**4 years later...**

Four years have passed since that day and our family got a little bit bigger...well...not a little bit but a lot.

-"MOM!! TJ won't stop hitting Alexander!!" Mia Eva screamed from her brother's room. Today was her birthday and with an 8 years old birthday girl around was very exhausting. I quickly went to their room and saw TJ sitting next to his brother, hitting him with his car.

-"TJ BOLTON!!" I screamed to my 3 years old son. He quickly stopped and looked up at me."I know that you are 5 minutes older than your brother but that doesn't mean that you can hit him like that." I said to him while taking the crying Alexander in my arms. Yes, they were twins. I remember the day when I told Troy that I was pregnant again.

_Flashback_

_3 years ago..._

_-"I'm home!!" Troy yelled while closing the door. He was working has the assistant coach at East High with Jack."Brie? Mia?"_

_-"Kitchen" I yelled waiting him for at least 2 hours because I had the best news._

_-"Hey babe." He said and kissed me."Where's Mia?" He asked me while taking some water and sat down on the chair._

_-"Mom's, 'cuz she wanted to take her to the park to eat some ice cream with dad. Hey I need to tell you something"_

_-"Okay..."He said before drinking his water but quickly stopped and gave me a grin._

_-"What?" I asked him while making my way to him and sat down on his lap._

_-"That means that we, you and me, are alone...in this house...with no 5 years old around..."He said while putting his arms around my waist. I just nodded at him and he started to kiss me._

_-"You...know...what...that...means...right..." He said between kisses down my neck and stopped at my soft spot and started to suck it making me moan._

_-"Not really..." I said making sure to move my head a little bit and let a moan near his ear. He slowly got up and I quickly brought my legs around his waist. We quickly reach the room and lean down on the bed with him on top of me._

_-"I love you.." I said to him while brushing some hair out of his amazing eyes._

_-"I love you too..." He said and kissed my nose making me to giggle._

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzv_

_-"...I'm... about...oh Troy..." I moaned getting closer to my climax._

_-"Babe...come on...with me..." I nodded and the next thing I knew, he felt on top of me. Both of exhausted of your activity. After he withdraw, he spooned me from behind._

_-"Brie?"_

_-"Yeah..."_

_-"What did you wanted to tell me in the kitchen??"He asked and kissed my shoulder. I smiled when I remembered what I was going to say._

_-"Well...nothing..just wanted to see if you were listening."_

_-"Well..you can see that I'm always-"_

_-"I'm pregnant."I said while he was talking._

_-"Listening to what you say, see I even listen you now, you just told me that you're pregnant, so that's prove that I always- wait...did you just say that you're pregnant?"_

_-"Yep..." I just said making him to sit up and I lied down on my back. He looked at me and jumped on me attacking me with his lips._

_-"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He repeated while kissing me making me giggle._

_-"I love you too..."_

_End of flashback_

-"TJ say sorry to your brother.." I said while bending down to his level.

-"Sowwy Alew.." TJ said and kissed his brother on the cheek.

-"Good..know let's go downstairs with the rest of the family." I said and picked up TJ. I went downstairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch with Zachary and Annabelle, our 1 and a half years old children. Yep, another set of twins.

-"Hey daddy.." I said while putting the guys down and went to join him on the couch. I took Zachary and when I sat down, someone opened the door.

-"Who is it??" Troy asked to the mysterious person who opened the door.

-"Mwia!!" A little girl screamed and ran in the house.

-"Taylor and Chad." We both said at the same time and a few second after, they got in with little Corbin in Taylor's arms. Yep, Taylor and Chad got married 5 years ago. They had 2 children, Kenia, who is 4 years old and Corbin, who have 8 months.

-"Hey guys!" Troy said while getting up to go to put Annabelle in the crib." Be right back.."

-"Hey sis!!"

-"Hey Chad, Taylor."

-"Hey!" Taylor said and sat down on the couch.

-"Give me Zachary...long time no see little buddy.."Chad said to him and taking him in his arms.

-"You saw him yesterday babe.." Taylor said and I took little Corbin.

-"Thanks Gabi, he's getting heavy.."

-"For real!" I said.

-"So..how are you guys?" Troy asked them while passing by the front door but stopped since he heard someone kick it. He went and open it only to show a gang of little kids running like crazy people.

-"Whoa!!Don't kill me!!" Troy yelled while trying to avoid the running kids without hurting them.

-"Hey Troy!" Ryan said and passed him like nothing was happening then followed by Martha, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Sharpay.

Ryan and Martha got married and have two little girls, Suzie and Leslie, both 5. They both have a dancing studio near East High. And there's Kelsie and Jason, they have a boy name Jake, who's 7 years old. Kelsie is the music teacher at East High while Jason is working with Zeke at his new restaurant has an assistant chef. Yep, who knew that Jason was too interested in cooking. Talking about Zeke, he got married to Sharpay, which is the new drama teacher. They have one girl name Amanda who's 6 years old and she's the best friend of Mia. They have a little boy too named Matt who's 5 years old. And well, Troy is the new coach at East High for two years now. And I'm well, for the moment a mom, but Mr Matsui told me that I will always have my place was the math teacher since Taylor is the science teacher and Chad, is the coach too. Troy didn't want him like the assistant, so they are both coach.

-"Where are my grandchildren??" We all heard Jack say and quickly enough, we heard a mass of feet running towards to door.

-"Grandpa!!" The 9 children screamed at the same time.

Yep, this is our family, my family. A big family that I always wished and I'm grateful for it.

**

* * *

**

That's it people this is the last post that I do for 'Dream'. I hope that you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review it!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


End file.
